The Eternal Sage
by Mr. Nuclear
Summary: Roaming the world for long time can get boring. After becoming a member of Fairy Tail, maybe being immortal isn't so bad. *Warning: First Story Written*
1. Weakest Member?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. That really sucks… I'm going to go cry in the corner now.

 **The Eternal sage**

 **Chapter 1: Weakest member?**

* * *

Laughter roared the halls of Fairy Tail as everyone enjoyed their drinks with friends. The mages of Fairy Tail tend to relax in peaceful times like this. No worries, no annoying pink hair-

"WERE HOME!"

Never mind…

A lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair, made his way into the guild house exited to finally be back.

A young woman with white hair smiled softly at her friend's safe return, "Natsu, Happy Welcome home."

Quickly jumping into gear, Natsu immediately jumped up in the air and kicked a guild member in the face, "BASTARD! THAT INFO YOU GAVE ME ABOUT SALAMANDER WAS FAKE!"

Everyone in the guild saw the opportunity to start a rumble and just started beating each other up. The guild was being torn apart….again.

A young teen with brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair just stood there taking the fact that she was finally in Fairy Tail, "Wow… I'm actually here"

She has come all the way to Mongolia town to join the guild that she's dreamed of and it was finally right in front of her.

"My, a newcomer."

Hearing a soft voice behind her, she turned around and saw Mirajane Strauss, S-class mage who often models for sorcery magazine. She had has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. She wore a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. It's really her!

Hearts started forming in her eyes, "Kyaaah! THE REAL ONE!" It's not every day that you get to meet someone as gorgeous as her. Hearing the ruckus that was happening behind her, she turned back to the guild members and watched them all fighting each other, "Don't you have to stop them!"

"Don't worry it happens all the tim-" Before she could finish a bottle flew across the room and hit her in the face.

"Mirajane-san are you okay."

Mirajane stood up with blood dripping down her forehead, "Besides isn't it fun this way?"

A black haired teen stood up from a pile of wood without any clothe on, "AHH! MY UNDERWEAR!" Looking around he stared at Lucy for a while, "Lady If you don't mind can you please lend me your-" A fist landed on his face and he was thrown backwards.

"NO WAY I'D DO THAT YOU PERV!"

The fight was getting out of hand as the mages started to get their magic ready and finally end this. Mirajane notice this and was a little worried that they might hurt each other.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, CUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS!" A giant figure stood at a towering height. Lucy, never having seen something so scary, trembled in the mere presence of the figure. Everyone in the guild just stopped and looked at each other. Seeing as they couldn't do anything, they all just gave up and went their separate ways.

A grin formed on Natsu's faces as he stood proud and confident over everyone giving up, "HA HA HA! YOU ALL GOT SCARED! IM THE-!" The figure decided that it was the best time to step on him. It looked like it didn't even notice him at all.

The black figure noticed a new face among the others, "Ah a newcomer." Shrinking in size the figure looked entirely different. An extremely short, elderly man. He had black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. Wearing a white tunic with Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar and a black pants in which covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edge and the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol an the back.

Standing up on a wooden ledge of the second floor Makarov, The Guild Master, looked at his children with a wary eye, "You've done it again, fools. Looks at these documents that I received from the council. Gray, good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization but you walked around naked in town afterwards."

"It's not my fault!"

"Elfman! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the mission. Cana! Drinking 15 barrels of alcohol, then charging it to the council."

"Damn! They found out!"

"Loki… Flirting with the council member elder grand-daughter. And last but not least Natsu. Oh my dear boy. The amount of damaged you have caused can even compare to what the rest have done. I won't even bother naming all of them"

Makarov started shaking and a shadow overtook his eyes. Lucy was afraid that he was getting ready to yell and was stricken with fear. Everyone was waiting for what was coming next.

"Fuck those council members!"

A shocked Lucy to could do nothing but stare, "EH?"

"We are Fairy Tail mages and the council can't do anything to stop us. We don't listen to orders because we break them. So do whatever you think is right!" The guild erupted with cheers. Right there and then Lucy knew that she picked the best guild.

"That right old man I couldn't have said it any better myself."

Lucy looked next to her to see the strange individual. That's weird, she doesn't remember ever hearing about this guy. In fact she didn't even know that he was next to her until he shouted. Blue eyes and Blond, spiky hair caught her eyes instantly. He was wearing orange sweatshirt with black stripes, along with black pants and sandals. His right arm was bandaged while his left arms he had a bracelet around his wrist. On it had some strange symbols, which she had no idea what they were. Lucy was lost in thought for so long that she didn't notice that he was staring right back at her.

A small grin formed on the blond face and extended his arm towards her, "Hi." Well that was lame. Why couldn't he think of a better greeting than that?

Lucy, finally snapping out of her thoughts, blushed in embarrassing, "Oh sorry about that got lost in my thought." Well what a good way of meeting someone new. Start off by ignoring his greeting. Just great, "Anyways... um my names Lucy Heartfilia."

Everyone in the guild sighted on what was about to come next. This happened every time Naruto wanted to introduction himself. They tried their best to ignore him

The blond smiled and began his introduction, "I am the man that makes all men shake with fear and women with lust. I am the sage of Fairy Tail, the eternal toad sennin, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto finished, hopping on one leg like his master used to do. Everyone in the Guild just continued to ignore what was happening. The sounds of instruments played every time Naruto did that, no one knew where it came from, it just happened every time he introduced himself that way.

Natsu started to chuckle and pointed at Naruto, "HA! Sage of Fairy Tail my ass. You're the weakest in the guild." And it was true. Naruto is known as the weakest among the guild.

Hearing what Natsu said, "Oi! Fuck off. My awesomeness is just too much for you to see." Grumbling he turned back to Lucy. He didn't have to yell it out to the world. He was awesome wasn't he? Oh who was he kidding, he was fucking awesome and no pink haired brat was going to put him down.

"Um... are you okay?" He was one weird guy, no doubt about that.

"Oh yea, I'm fine." Looking at her waist he noticed that she has keys which could only mean one thing, "You're a celestial spirit mage aren't you."

Puffing her chest, "Yea I am. I'm hoping to be the best there is." No one was going to stop her and joining a guild was the first step.

Pointing to where Mirajane was standing, "Well 'Miss. Best there is' You better go get your stamp to be an official member."

Walking over to Mirajane, she picked where to get her stamp, which was the top of her hand. Staring at it with a big smile she went over to Natsu to show him.

"Natsu look! She gave me the mark of Fairy Tail."

"Good for you Luigi."

"IT'S LUCY!"

Naruto looked at the two interacting with each other and a smile formed in his face. It was nice to see the newbie already fitting in with everyone. Sniffing the air, drool started to come out of his mouth and looked towards the counter where Mirajane currently had a bowl of ramen waiting for him. Sitting down he looked at the bowl like he's been starving for days.

Smiling at him, "Here you go Naruto-kun. Enjoy." She served him ramen here and there to keep that bottomless pit at bay.

Shedding tears of joy Naruto looked at Mirajane with delight, "Thank you Mira-chan. I'm so blessed to have someone who's nice to me." She always made ramen for him, what a sweet girl. Erza should take some notes. Seconds later the bowl was empty, which never seems to amaze Mirajane. Who knows how he does it or where it all goes.

"Master, Natsu's going to do something bad again."

Turning around Naruto saw Natsu march off with a scowl on his face. Yep, he was going to do something stupid again. Might as well join him, after all an idiot always needs idiot number two to tag along. Standing up and stretching his arms he began to move and saw Lucy looking at the door where Natsu just exited from.

' _I'm guessing she wants to go too'_

XxX

(Later that day)

Miles away Lucy, Naruto, Natsu, and happy decided to take a carriage to find Macau.

Sitting down and leaning on the walls of the carriage Happy looked towards Lucy, "Why are you here anyways Lucy?"

Looking curiously at the talking cat, which was still weird, "What? Does it bother you?"

"Aye! It does. You weight is making the carriage move slower."

"SHUT UP! IM NOT FAT!" And she definitely wasn't from what Naruto could see. Her body had curves in all the right places. Damn, Jiraiya did corrupt his mind more than he thought it did. That perverts probably laughing at him from above. Stupid perverted hermit…

"Ugh…we have to find a way to get to Macau-san." Natsu was not good with transportation. He wondered if it was just him having to suffer with these damn effects. Noticing that the carriage has stopped he smiled and jumped to his feet, "It finally stopped!"

The man who was in charge of the carriage looked like he was about to freeze to death. Naruto took it upon himself to give him a slap to the face to wake him up. "Oi! I don't need you dying on me. You should head back, we have it from here." He didn't want the poor man to freeze because of them. The man smile and turned his carriage around and continued to head back.

Lucy didn't like that idea, "Wait, how are going to get back!" before she knew it a gust of cold wind hit her and she began to shiver, "Why is it so cold up here?"

Looking strangely at Lucy, Naruto took his sweatshirt and gave it to Lucy to wear, "We are on top of a mountain, what did you expect?" Without thinking Lucy took Naruto's sweatshirt and put it on.

"Thanks, that's much better"

"MACAU! Where are you?"

Natsu took to yelling out Macau's name like he was going to answer back. It's a blizzard out here and he thinks that going to help. Whatever works for him I guess? Noticing something was wrong he looked towards Natsu, "NATSU LOOK OUT!"

Taking immediate action Natsu back flip from his current position, just in time to dodge a Balkin striking where he once stood. It had elongated chins, prolonged ears and pointed heads that resemble a single horn on top of its head. It also had gargantuan arms, and large hands that attach to its muscular torso.

Getting in his fighting stance, Natsu was waiting for the Balkin to attack. Before he knew it, it knocked him down and went straight for Lucy. Naruto stood in front of Lucy, only to get tacked away from a charging Balking.

The Balking looked at Lucy with hearts in his eyes, "A Human woman." Lucy was more surprise in the fact that it talked then the way it looked. It unexpectedly picked her up and ran away.

Dusting himself up, Naruto went towards Natsu who was pounding his fist in his palm ready for action, "Ready Naruto."

Grin appeared on Naruto's face, "You know I am."

XxX

(Unknown location)

"How did it become like this?" Sitting in the middle of some sort of cave, Lucy just keep on looking at the weird monkey running around her in circles, "And that monkey is hyper for some reason!"

"Woman." The monkey kept staring at Lucy with desire in his eyes. He was just like any other male, he like woman and it was rare to see one around here, so why not?

"WUOOOO! I FINALLY CAUGHT UP TO YOU!" Running towards them, Natsu was ready for action when he suddenly slipped on the ice and hit an ice berg face first, "Hey Monkey, where's Macau?"

"God dammit Natsu. You didn't have to run in head first. We could have attacked it when it wasn't looking you know." Naruto appeared right after Natsu's slipping accident. This kid was just like him in his younger years.

"Natsu! Naruto! You guys came to save me." Tear started shedding from her eyes. They were here to rescue her.

"Oh Lucy, How's my sweatshirt?"

Never mind…

After recovering, Natsu got up to face the Balkin, "Alright you overgrown ape, where's Macau?"

The Balkin looked at Natsu and smirked at him. He signaled for Natsu to come to him. Natsu, being who he is, went towards him. Looking over the ledge, where the Balkin was pointing at, "Where is he?" The moment Natsu's guard was down, the Balkin pushed him off the cliff.

"NATSU!"

"Me no like man… only woman."

Naruto palmed his face, ' _Will it kill that kid to think for once_ ' seriously he fell for that obvious trick. Even he wouldn't fallen for that. Looking over at the Balkin, Naruto got ready for battle. Looking over at Lucy he saw her take out one of her keys.

"Time to get serious. Open the door to The Golden Bull Palace TAURUS!"

An extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid bull appeared. He wore a simple dark boot with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and had a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wore brown, fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attaches his signature axe.

Well that was impressive. It looks like he wasn't fighting this thing alone.

"Lucy you have nice boobs like always" Well what do you know it's a pervert. Why not? Everyone around him back then was too.

Ignoring his comment, "Go get him Taurus!" Taurus got his axe and charge at the Balkin ready to Strike it. Naruto made his signature hand sign when he sensed someone familiar.

"How dare you push me off a cliff?" Natsu had no idea what was going on, so when he saw Taurus he figured it was another monster. Running up to him he Kicked it in the face, "What! There're more monsters to deal with."

"Natsu you idiot, not him!" Great now one of her spirits was down for the count. Realizing something that had been bugging her, "Wait. How did you survive?"

"Oh! It's all thanks to Happy." Happy showed up on Natsus back with his wings spread. She forgot he had wings.

"Um… guys not to ruin the reunion, but we have a monkey issue." Both Lucy and Natsu were distracted by each other that they had forgotten their current situation.

The Balkin started to charge at them. It leaped in the air ready to crush them, when Natsu and Naruto extended their legs and kicked it right in the stomach. It was thrown a few feet from them. Once it recovered it started to throw snowballs, only to fail when Natsu used his body heat to melt the snow, "That won't work on fire"

Looking around the Balkin spotted an axe that was left from Taurus. Well this just got a lot more complicated. Naruto grinned and made a Cross sign with his index and middle fingers on both hand, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)." In a puff of smoke four Naruto's appeared.

Lucy stared in amazement, ' _So this is his magic'_

The Balkin started swinging rapidly while all the clones started to surround it, "Natsu you ready!" Natsu nodded at Naruto knowing what he was about to do, "I hope you're ready for this. Let's do this guys." All four Naruto clones slid toward the Balkin, "U-ZU-MA-KI." They Kicked the Balkin into the air.

Natsu Jumped up in the air while fire formed around his leg ready for the strike, "Iron Kick of The Salamander!" The attack connected with the Balkin side causing him to crash onto the icy wall.

Natsu landed next to Naruto and they both high fived each other. Lucy looked in amazement. She could not wait until she was that strong. A puff of smoke caught their attention, the Balkin had suddenly turned into Macau. Before they knew it the wall of ice broke and Macau fell. Natsu was the first to act and ran and caught Macau's leg while Lucy caught Natsu's leg, only to begin to fall herself. Naruto was the last and was able to pull them both to safety.

A couple of minutes later Lucy was trying to take care of Macau's injury but it was too serious. Nothing was working so Natsu took it upon himself to use his fire to stop the bleeding, "Come on don't die on me"

Naruto was just watching smiling at Natsu, ' _Natsu really cares for his Guild mates doesn't he'_

Minutes later Macau was able to stand and his wounds were taken care of but he could still use a visit to the hospital. Naruto looked over to Lucy, "Is it okay Lucy-chan?"

Misunderstanding what he said Lucy blushed at the 'Chan suffix' and looked at Naruto, "Yea I'm fine."

A confused Naruto looked at her not understanding why she said that, "What are you taking about? I meant my sweatshirt." A punch connected with Naruto's face causing him to stumble to the ground, "Ow! What I say?" Yep same old Naruto.

XxX

After Macau reunited with his son, Naruto, Natsu, and Happy returned to the guild to relax after a harsh day. Naruto was daydreaming about the ramen that was waiting for him. Beating a Balkin who turned out you to be your guild mate can really make you hungry. Lucy went to go do Lucy things. Something about needing a place to stay. Entering the guild he immediately went to the bar to his ramen that was already made for him.

"Oh Mira-chan, no one could replace your delicious ramen. In terms of taste you make the second best ramen in the world." That got Mirajane's attention. Why was she second?

"That's mean Naruto-kun, I thought I made the best ramen." He always told her she made the best that he had tasted, it looks like someone out there is better than her, "If I'm second then whose first."

Naruto stopped eating his ramen for a second and hesitated to answer, "Just some really old friends. Nothing to worry about Mira-chan." He hated thinking about his past. He misses them so much, but they are in a better place now.

Mirajane didn't want to ask any more questions and went back to work. Finishing his bowl Naruto stood up and went to his room. He lives in the guild because looking for an apartment is troublesome. Maybe Shikamaru had something going with that word. He was the smartest man he knew. Closing the door to his room he looked around.

It was nothing special just a bed, a closet, and a wardrobe. He looked around making sure no one was in there. Taking off his sandals he went to his bed and got in a meditative pose to start meditation.

' _Kurama?'_

 **'It's been a while brat'**

XxX

(Couple days later)

After a harsh few days she finally got her apartment and was able to relax. Lucy was taking a bath to celebrate, "I've definitely found a nice place" Getting out of the shower she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. Her apartment had a lot of space and more importantly her own room.

"Hey Lucy."

Or so she thought…

After kicking Natsu in the face she looked towards him with a scowl on her face, "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" This had to be a crime right. Hearing snore from behind her she noticed that Naruto was sleeping on her bed while Happy was sleeping on his stomach. Cute, but this was still her house and she wanted them out, "Can you guys leave?"

Awoken by her voice Naruto got happy off him and rubbed his eyes, "Sheesh Lucy-chan can you be any louder, people are trying to sleep here." A tic mark appeared on her face she was really about to pound his head this time.

"Hey what's this?" Turning around she saw Natsu holding papers that she wanted no one to touch. Quickly grabbing them, she looked at him in anger.

After everything settled down, Lucy was fully dressed. They all decided to sit around her table and sat down for tea.

"Lucy-channnn I'm hungry." Naruto had his face on the table wishing he had some ramen with him. You need awesome food to function an awesome man.

Lucy just ignored the blond. She wasn't holding a charity event here.

Natsu has always been curious about what each key that Lucy had looked like, "Lucy! Show us all your keys."

That got Naruto's attention, "Yea, I want to see all the spirits you have."

"No, that would waste a lot of my magical power" It took a lot just to summon one, "I Can show you one I guess."Getting her key ready she picked one and got ready to summon it, "Open a door to Canis Minor, NICOLA!."

"Puun!" Puun? What kind of spirit was that? A short and stout white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose reminiscent of a carrot, giving him a slight appearance of a snowman appeared.

Looking at it Natsu didn't think much of it, "Don't feel so bad."

A tic mark appeared on Lucy's face, "It's not a failure!" Picking up Plue she hugged him. It was just so cute, how could she resist?

Completing the contract with Plue, Lucy smiled at finally getting another spirit on her team. Plue looked at Natsu and Naruto and started to do weird motions, like it was trying to tell them something, "PLUE THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Both Lucy and Naruto were surprised that he was actually able to understand Plue. Natsu looked at Lucy and Naruto, "Okay I've made up my mind. Let's make a team!"

A Team? Now that Naruto thought of it he never thought of making a team at all. To the guild he was the weakest, but he considered himself too awesome for a team. Still, it wouldn't hurt, "Yea Lucy-chan everyone in Fairy Tail has their own team with people that they get along with. It wouldn't hurt right."

Looking over Naruto then at Natsu she smiled, "That's a good idea, let's do it."

Pumping his fist up Natsu was really pumped up, "Let's get to work then, I've already decided the mission!" Handing the paper to Lucy, she took it and started reading and her eyes grew wide.

"We just get a book and we get 200,000 jewels." She could do a lot with money like that. She kept on reading and stopped when she read something she didn't expect.

 _The Duke of Evaroo_

 ** _Warning_**

 _This person is a womanizer, pervert, and a hentai._

 _Is now hiring blond-haired maiden._

She looked back at Natsu who was talking with Happy and Naruto. They tricked her and she fell for it. They are so cruel.

Looking over at Lucy, he gave her a smile and thumbs up, "Don't worry Lucy-chan, if anything happens I'll save you." Looking back at the paper she blushed and looked it over again.

' _Maybe it won't be so bad, right?_ '

XxX

Once again, they were on the road in a carriage. Natsu was all pumped for this, now has looks like he's ready to puke his lunch.

Naruto was patting Natsu's shoulder, "Don't worry buddy, well be there real soon"

Happy was sitting on Naruto's lap while Lucy sat across from them. She was excited because this was her first job. She would not fail them, "So all I have to do is get the book right?"

Naruto smiled at Lucy, "Yea that's pretty much it. At most, you're the bait to the whole trap."

"WHAT! Why am I bait?"

"Like I said Lucy-chan, you're the key to the whole plan remember that. If anything happens, I'll be right behind you okay?"

Aww, he was comforting her. Still, she didn't want to play bait. Those nasty perverts might do something to her body.

After stopping at Shirotsume town, they started walking around. Natsu stomach started to grumble. "Let's go eat something, I'm hungry." That didn't surprised them one bit.

Naruto saw restaurant up ahead and began to walk towards it, only to notice Lucy wasn't coming.

"What's wrong Lucy-chan, aren't you hungry?"

"You guys go on ahead. I'll go around and check the town for a bit." Looking at her strangely both Natsu and Naruto made their way to the Restaurant.

Once they ordered their food both Natsu and Happy dug into their food like they haven't eaten in days. Naruto just stared at them both and got lost in his thoughts. He hoped times like this would last forever. Peace was at its best right now. Dark guilds were still around, but that didn't worry Naruto one bit. As long as his friends were safe and happy, then he was happy.

Looking down at his place he noticed that his food was gone, "Natsu, What the hell?"

Pausing from eating he looked at Naruto, "You weren't eating, so I ate it for you."

Forget it, he lost his appetite already, so it didn't matter.

"I do look good in anything."

Turning around they saw Lucy wearing a maid outfit which looked really good on her, "Hello beautiful." Naruto was the first to recover and admire her beauty. She makes that maid outfit look good.

Both Natsu and Happy started to whisper to each other about the whole 'Maid Plan' being fake.

Giving her a thumbs up, "You look cute Lucy-chan. I approve."

Well at least someone admired her beauty. It was nice having someone in the group that wasn't so dense like Mr. Pink and blue over there.

Getting up Naruto was ready for this mission, "Alright, let's get this mission on the roll."

After paying the bill, which Naruto had to do, they begun to walk to the mansion. Looking over to Naruto she wondered about his magic.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I get that Natsu's magic is a dragon slayer magic, but what about yours?"

When did he become 'Kun'? Deciding to put it off for now he looked over to her, "I can make clones of myself, but my max is ten."

She still didn't see how that was weak, "That sounds useful. How come you're the weakest then?"

Natsu decided to answer the question, "His clones get destroyed if you land a good solid punch on them." Well now that he put it that way, it does sound useless.

"I'm still more awesome than you Natsu." Crossing his arms Naruto glared at Natsu.

Steam started coming out of Natsu's mouth, "If you're asking for a fight, I'm all in for it"

Lucy didn't want a fight starting when they were so close to the mansion. Looking over to Happy, "Does this always happen?"

"Aye! Both Natsu and Naruto like to compete against each other."

Both Natsu and Naruto started racing toward the mansion to see who would get there first.

"Wait! You idiots you're forgetting about us." Looking at where Happy used to be she noticed he wasn't there anymore, "Great, they forgot me."

After catching up to them Lucy noticed that both Naruto and Natsu were arguing about who got there first. Why re they fighting now? Wasn't this mission a team effort. Looking ahead of her she noticed a huge mansion.

' _This guy must be rich'_

After their argument Naruto decided to knock on the door, "Oi! Open up, I'm ready to kick some ass!" Who would open the door after hearing that?

A male voice was heard behind the door, "May I have you name please?"

Natsu stood next to Naruto, "Were from the Fairy Ta-"

"SHHH! Be quiet please. Excuse me, but can you enter from the back?"

Looking very confused, they decided to listen to the man. After entering the mansion, they were greeted by Kirby Melon, who was wearing a black suit and tie with a white undershirt. He had a mustache and messy black hair. His wife, who was next to him, had black hair and was wearing a striped dress.

Sitting down Kirby looked at the mage that were sitting across from him, "Okay, Let's talk about work." After taking a deep breathe he began to speak, "There's only thing I'm asking you to do: The one and only copy of 'Day break' that the Duke of Evaroo owns… Please incinerated."

Well that was weird, they thought that they had to retrieve it, not destroy it. Naruto looked over the man and smiled, "Well okay whatever you say, were getting paid 200,000 jewels."

Kirby looked at Naruto with a frown, "No, I'll pay two million." The whole room was silent for a while.

Lucy's eyes popped out, "TWO MILLION!"

That was a lot of money that they could get. Naruto can buy so much ramen with that amount of money. Hey, he can dream right? Fire started to come out of Natsu. This was a once in a lifetime chance.

Natsu grabbed Lucy and Naruto, "Let's go guys, I'm burning with passion."

After they left Kirby and his wife were the only two in the room, "Darling are you sure about this? The last guild failed so security must have been tightened."

"I know that… I just need to remove that book from this world.

XxX

(The Duke of Evaeroo's mansion)

"Excuse me I came to apply for the blonde-haired maid position." All she had to do was become the Evaeroo's favorite and find the book.

The ground beneath her started to shake and a figure appeared from a hole that I created coming out of the ground, "A maid applicant."

Lucy was surprise and stared at the maid that had come out the ground just a second ago. She was an overweight person, with a maid dress that looked to be too small for her. Out of the hole that the made had made a man with weird clothing had come out. She guessed that that was The Duke of Evaeroo.

' _He's here'_

The Evaroo started to look over Lucy to see if she was fit for the position. Lucy tried her best to look as cute as she could, "Rejected, Go home ugly" What the hell?

The overweight woman picked Lucy up ready to take her away. She noticed all the other maids that the duke had and noticed that they were not the best looking girls she's ever seen.

After plan A had failed, the team was regrouped behind a tree thinking of another plan. Lucy held her knees at her failed attempt, "Don't worry Lucy-chan, he just can't see your beauty like I do." A smile appeared on her face. Naruto always knew what to say when she was feeling down.

"You're useless"

If only Natsu was the same, "It's not that! His sense of beauty is kind of retarded!"

Punching his palm Natsu looked at the mansion "Time for 'operating T'"

Inside the mansion the Duke was sitting in his throne with two dark figures behind him. He knew that that maid was a Fairy Tail mage. She didn't do a good job hiding her mark.

"Now, how do I kill the mages this time?"

XxX

Naruto and his team used happy to get to the roof of the mansion. It was better than Natsu's original plan to go through the front door.

Naruto looked at Natsu, "Okay Natsu use you fire to melt the glass so you can unlock the window from the inside."

Natsu did just that and was able to get the window open. Making their way inside they notice that they were in a weird storage room. Happy took it upon himself to put on a skull mask and started fooling around with Natsu.

"Okay Lucy-chan, let's check outside to see if there's anyone there."

Following Naruto, they slowly open the door and poked their heads out. Okay, it was all clear. The team started sneaking around the hall ways to minimize sound. They might be able to do this quietly, like a ninja.

"Intruders Detected!"

I guess he spoke to soon. Oh well, a mission without any action was not his thing. Five maids were blocking their way. Quickly forming his favorite hand sign, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)." Ten clones appeared next to him.

"Natsu! Get Lucy and Happy out of here. I got this."

Hesitations for a bit Natsu grabbed Lucy and ran. Natsu trusted Naruto's ability. He may be the weakest but he could take care of a couple of maids.

Once they were gone, Naruto looked back at the maids. He had to defeat them fast because there were probably stronger enemies in the mansion. The bracelets on his wrist glowed brightly and two kunai appeared in a puff of smoke.

A smirk appeared on his face, "Let's go wild."

XxX

(With Lucy, Natsu, and Happy)

They entered a room that looked to be a library. Shelf's filled with books were all around the room. Lucy stared the room in amazement, for such a pervert he does seem to have a huge collection. It was going to be hard looking for one book in this massive library.

"I found the book!"

Looking over to Natsu he noticed he was holding the book that were looking for. Well that was easy. She would of think it would have been hidden a lot better. The floor started shaking and a figure came out. What's with these people and coming out of the floor? Was that a thing here?

"So that's what you mages were looking for. All that trouble for such a worthless book"

"So can we keep it?"

"No you can't keep it ugly."

Well that was uncalled for. She didn't need an old pervert's opinion on how she looked anyways. She opened the book and started reading it, hoping to find out what was so important about it.

"How dare you touch the book that belongs to me? Come, Vanish brothers!" The room started to shake as the one of the book shelf's started moving and opened a hidden door. Behind two to figures walked out.

"Good afternoon." The short one was the older of the two. He had his head shaved, with noticeably long, dark hair being present only on the back of it. He had a Chinese appearance to him. He wore a white tunic with black pants and light colored socks.

"These brats are the mages of Fairy Tail?" The tallest one was surprisingly the youngest. He had a blue shirt with light blue pants. He has long, dark and curly hair, that had fashion.

Happy quickly noticing the marks that they had, "Look at the cloth on their arms! They are from the mercenary guild, southern wolves!"

All the tension in the room had tuned into a stare off. The Vanish brothers, The Duke, Natsu, and Happy were glaring at each other, While Lucy happily kept on reading the book like nothing of importance what going on.

Noticing something about the book Lucy looked over to Natsu, "Natsu! Buy me some time, the book seems to hold a secret."

Natsu started kept on stretching, ready for the battle that was about to take place, "Happy, go after Lucy, just me will be enough."

Happy looking hesitant to leave looked at Natsu, "I'll be your support Natsu." Natsu didn't respond and just kept looking at the Vanish Brothers. Sighting, Happy began to fly toward Lucy's direction, "Natsu! Be careful."

The shorter brother looked at Natsu and took out a frying pan, "Flame mages are the easiest kind of opponents for me."

Natsu just stared at them with a bored expression, "Is that so?"

"It seems like the mages of Fairy Tail think that they are the strongest or something." Swinging the frying pan back, he kept a watchful eye on Natsu.

The younger brother, which was taller than the bald one, just stood there with his arms crossed, "This should be easy business, don't you think?"

Fire started to form on Natsu's hand, "Why don't you two come at me at the same time."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." With a burst of speed, the oldest brother charges and swung the frying pan hoping it would hit.

Natsu back flipped out of the way, only to be grabbed by the youngest brother and thrown toward the bookshelves. The wall immediately broke through, causing Natsu to fly into the next room. Natsu used the momentum he had and used his left arm to grab the balcony and flip to his feet.

"Damn Natsu. You look like you need help."

Turning around Natsu noticed Naruto sitting down crossed leg on top of the maids that were in a pile. He had his elbow on his knee and his palm on his cheek. He looked like he was bored out of his mind. The maids must have been really weak if he was able to beat them that easily. Naruto stood up a notice the two brothers that were standing on the second floor staring at them.

Naruto stood up and cracked his knuckles,"Well I guess break time's over. Time to kick some more ass."

Looking towards Naruto, " I can do this on my own you know, I don't need your help."

Scratching the back of his head, " I know you don't, but what's a little help here and there."

Unsure of how to respond, Natsu just nodded his head and got in his fighting stance. Naruto charged at the bald one, kunai ready in his hands. Jumping up in the air he tried a kick, only to be blocked by the huge frying pan. Landing on the ground, he immediately threw the kunai at him.

After quickly blocking the kunai, the oldest brother put his pan down ready for Naruto's next move, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Come out brat, I know you're out here." He wasn't about to let his guard down. A puff of smoke caught his attention, and before he knew it a fist collided with his face.

"That's right baby, Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu) for the win." Having a shadow clone throwing him, in kunai form, actually worked. Hopefully it would keep that bastard down. He didn't use any chakra, but he still hit hard without it.

Looking over at the bald brother he didn't see him get back up. Well that was a boring match.

Turning around Naruto began to walk where Natsu was fighting. Quickly dodging an incoming frying pan he looked back at the older brother, "I knew that punch wouldn't take you down that easily. Ready for round 2?"

With a scowl on his face the oldest brother began to swing his frying pan like crazy.

' _Who does this brat think he is? He's nothing compared to me'_

Naruto was just dodging every slash that came at him. It looks like without his younger brother as backup he had no one. They both relied on each other to watch on another's back.

Tired of dodging, Naruto quickly charged at the brother and jabbed him, only for the brother to dodge. Naruto continued his barrage of punches only to fail each time. It looks like baldy wasn't all talk at all. Hopefully Natsu was having a better time than him.

XxX

(Natsu vs. The youngest brother)

Natsu covered his fist with flames to make his attacks stronger. He just wished he could land a punch on the guy, "Dammit stop moving around and let me hit you already!"

The younger brother continued to dodge and begun to laugh, "Now where would the fun in that be?"

Seeing an opening the younger brother jabbed Natsu in the face forcing him to fall back a little. Jumping into the air Natsu's feet started to engulf themselves in flames, "Fire Dragon's Claw!"

Eyes widening, the younger brother knew that if that hit him it would cause him a lot of damage. Quickly jumping out of the way, he covered his face to block it from the debris that flew at him once Natsu's attack connected with the ground.

' _I better not let any moves like that make any contact with me._ '

Natsu ran towards the youngest brother and roundhouse kicked him, only for it to be blocked. Defying gravity Natsu swung his other leg and begun to spin around in midair, causing the younger brother to retreat back. Fire started forming around Natsu and a tornado of fire headed toward the younger brother.

The younger brother leap into the air and pushed himself off the ceiling and strike Natsu as he was spinning. Before he could get to his feet, a punch connected to his face followed by a kick. Natsu tried his best to avoid some punches but his defense wasn't enough.

Getting tired of getting his ass kicked, Natsu fell backwards only for his hands to catch him and balance him. He began to spin his legs around and switching his hands in a break dance motion. Fire immediately burst around his legs, burning the younger brother's arms.

"Fuck that hurt you bastard." His arms had burn marks now.

"What did you think it would feel like?" This battle was going on for too long. Natsu had to end it.

Out of nowhere Naruto came crashing through a wall. Well it looked like he wasn't doing any better than he was.

"You Fairy Tail mage's aren't nothing big. You're all talk after all" It was time to finish this fight, "Come brother lets end this once and for all. A united attack!"

The younger brother got on the frying pan, "Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack!" As soon as that was said, the younger brother was thrown in the air.

"If you look at the Heavens!"

Both Natsu and Naruto were focused on the brother that was in the air that they didn't see the frying pan hit them both.

"We are both down on earth!"

Natsu and Naruto started to get annoyed at this point. They knew they were stronger than them.

"If you look around on earth!"

Before they knew it the youngest brother struck them with both of his hands. They had forgotten that he was still up there.

"We are up here in the heavens!"

The youngest brother got behind his older brother, "That was our Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack! No one has ever survived that."

Laughter immediately started to come out of Natsu and Naruto. Really? That was their strongest attack. That attack couldn't hurt a fly. If that really their strongest, then those brothers didn't stand a chance against them.

"That's impossible. That was supposed to be the ultimate finishing move." This wasn't supposed to happen.

Getting to his back on his feet Naruto began to form a strange blue orb. Natsu has never seen that before. Naruto was only known for his clone magic.

"Natsu, I need you to combine your flames with this sphere."

Getting his senses back Natsu grinned at Naruto, "Okay, let's go"

Naruto began to charge toward the two shocked brothers. Natsu stood behind Naruto inhaling some air for his move.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" A large quantity of fire was released out of Natsu's mouth towards Naruto.

The Sphere was able to rotate the flames into itself and turned red. The oldest brother saw an opportunity to use his move.

"Flame cooking!" His pan is able to absorb any type of flame and shoot right back at them.

Naruto extended hit arms and as soon as it made contact with the pan the flames where absorbed into it, but the sphere kept on hitting the pan.

"Rasengan!"

The Rasengan shredded through the pan, and both brothers were blasted with the sheer force of the attack. The blast obliterated the pan and forced both brothers to be blown into the wall.

How come Naruto had never used that move before? It was really powerful and he was sure he wouldn't be known as the weakest if he pulled that move out.

Naruto looked toward Natsu and scratched the back of his head, "I think I overdid it." He didn't mean to pump that much chakra into his Rasengan. He just wanted to finish them off quickly and get this troublesome mission done.

Both Natsu and Naruto looked around for any more enemies. They ignored the damage that they caused. It was a normal thing for Natsu since he usually destroyed tings everywhere he went.

"Natsu help me tie these maids in case they decide to try any funny business."

They started to tie the big one first since she would cause the most trouble for the two of them. A bright light appeared and before they knew it they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XxX

(With Lucy, A couple minutes earlier)

Both Lucy and Happy have been facing The Duke and his magic to… dig. Weird right?

"Open! A door to crab, Cancer."

In a puff of smoke a man wearing a striped shirt and black pants appeared. He had six crab legs on his back and hair that resembled crab claws.

"What kind of hair style would you like today, Ebi?"

"Can't you see the situation right now?" Was he really going to give a haircut in a situation like this?

Meanwhile, The Duke was trying to figure what was written in that book that could be so important. It might be something about his illegal business that he runs. If any of that got to the council or he was doomed.

The Duke took out a key, "Open! A door to virgin!"

Happy was shocked that The Duke had a celestial key, "He's the same as Lucy."

The overgrown maid that Lucy saw when she was dressed as a maid appeared again. She was a stellar spirit?

The Maid looked over at The Duke ready for her orders, "How may I help you master?"

Lucy noticed two figures that were on Virgo, "Natsu! Naruto! What are you guys doing?"

The Duke's expression turned into shocked, "Why are you on Virgo!"

Both Naruto and Natsu were hanging off Virgo. The only thing they were holding was the rope they tried to tie her with.

Naruto tried his best to not let go of the rope, "See I told you she would be trouble if we didn't tie her."

Natsu started to shake while still holding on to the rope, "Lucy what should I do?"

The Duke was getting frustrated with the situation, "Virgo! Get rid of all the nuisance, Quick!"

Naruto and Natsu kicked Virgo on the side of her stomach causing her to fall. Thinking quick, Lucy grabbed The Duke with her whip to ensure that he doesn't do his digging magic. Such a lame magic. Swinging him into the air, Cancer took this opportunity to cut The Duke's mustache before he hit the ground.

Naruto stood up and cracked his back, "Man that mission was a drag."

XxX

"I can't believe that we busted our Tails and didn't even get paid"

Lucy started complaining the moment they left Kirby's house. Natsu suggested that they don't get paid because they didn't complete their mission, meaning that they failed. Failed mission equals no reward.

This sucked, now she's going to have to work more mission if she wanted to keep living in her apartment.

Natsu Looked at Lucy with a strange face, "I knew it…"

Curiosity got the best of Naruto, "Knew what?"

Natsu had a devilish smirk on his face, "Those papers that I found in your room. It's a story you wrote isn't it."

That got her attention, "D-Don't tell anyone about, Okay!?"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Lucy-chan. I write stories too." There's nothing bad about writing and who knew maybe she just put herself down. Her stories could be decent if anything. There no reason to be shy.

Natsu held his stomach in laughter, "You? Write? That's a joke, right Happy."

Happy was laughing along side of Natsu, "AYE!"

Naruto started to pout, "That's mean. I really do."

Lucy walked over to Naruto and pinched his cheeks, "Kind of Hard to believe you Naruto-kun. Writing doesn't seem to be your thing." With that she walked ahead of him along with Natsu.

But-but he does. How come no one ever believes him? Does being weak really have that effect on people around you.

This sucked….

XxX

(The Dukes Mansion)

The Dukes library was mostly destroyed except for a few bookshelves. If one were to take a closer look, they would spot a certain special book that The Duke has collected over the years.

A certain orange book…

* * *

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **This is my first ever story so don't expect a master piece out of me.**

 **D3st1ny out**


	2. The Strongest Team?

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I hate the fact that I'll be saying this in every chapter.

 **Chapter 2: Strongest Team?**

* * *

"*Sigh* I'm so bored"

Sitting in a stool, Naruto had his head on the counter. Instead of his orange sweatshirt he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt. Nothing interesting has happened for a while now. Even the guild members were calm, which was strange considering that there's always a brawl happening. Guess this was one of those slow days. Looking around he noticed Lucy looking over the request board. He was guessing that she was just as bored as he was.

Hopping off the stool, he lifted his arms in the air to stretch them, "God that feels good." Walking over to Lucy he noticed that she was in thought. Her thinking face looked so adorable. Sneaking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Feeling someone grab her waist, Lucy elbowed the person in the face only to find smoke behind her.

"Wow Lucy-chan no need to be rude." Naruto had sent a shadow clone just to be safe. He didn't want to be elbowed so early in the day. Maybe later.

Seeing Naruto walk up next to her she playfully punched his shoulder, "Don't do that Naruto-kun. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Crossing her arms, she looked away from him.

Chuckling at her reaction, "Aww come on Lucy-chan, I was just messing around. No need to be hostile."

Looking back at the request board with a smile on her face, she got into her thinking pose once again. She was looking for a job to do today. There were just so many choices.

Mirajane notice Lucy and Naruto looking at the request board and walked towards them, "If you find anything that interest you, just let me know since master's not here."

A grin appeared on Naruto's face, "He's probably at his regularly old man convention." That got a couple chuckles from a few guild members that happen to hear what he said.

Mirajane narrowing her eyes, "Now Naruto-kun, no need to call it that."

A confused Lucy looked over at Mirajane, "What are you talking about."

"Master is at a meeting where guild masters from different provinces come to report about their guild. They come together once in a while to meet with each other and catch up."

"Report my ass! It's just a bunch of old people getting together to play bingo or gamble." That old man is probably having the time of his life gambling. He's lucky that he wasn't there or he would run him dry of his money. He had the devils luck after all.

Naruto was known for his insane luck when it came to gambling. It just wasn't fair that he would always win. He loved the look on their faces when he would walk away with double the money that he put up. No one wanted to play against him now, which kind of sucked.

Natsu chose this time to appear. He had his hands behind his head, "Hurry up and pick a job already."

Happy was floating next to Natsu, "Aye! We chose without consoling you last time, so it's your turn to pick."

Turning her back on both of them, "Don't joke around! We're splitting up."

Widening his eyes Natsu stared at her, "Why?"

"You wouldn't mind taking in just about any blond girl, would you?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head looking confused, "What are you talking about? You are right though." See she was right after all. They didn't need her. "Though we choose Lucy to be in our team because you're a nice person."

Naruto decided to get in the conversation, "Yea Lucy-chan, you're a valuable member of the team. It wouldn't be a team without you." He gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

Looking at him she seemed to think about her decision a little. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Natsu wasn't so bad and Naruto was a pretty decent guy to be around.

"You know you don't have to force yourself to team with anyone."

Turning around Lucy she saw a teen with spiky black hair. The most interesting thing that she realized is that he was half naked. He only had a pair of boxers on. He was sitting there like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Next to him was Loke. He wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers.

With a smile on her smile on her face Mirajane took it upon herself to announce Gray's wardrobe malfunction, "Gary… Your outfit."

Feeling a breeze over his body he looked down and noticed that his clothing had disappeared, "AAARGH! I forgot them again!"

How do you forget? Isn't clothe the first thing that you're supposed to think about?

Natsu stared at gray with a disgust look, "What a pain in the ass."

"Who you calling a pain in the ass."

"Who do you think, you perverted punk."

They started to fight each other while the other member just watched in amusement. It was always fun watching those two fight. They always fought over stupid things.

Meanwhile, all that was happening, Loke took it upon himself to start flirting with Lucy, "You're really beautiful. If I were to take off my shades and look at you with my naked eyes, they'd probably shatter into pieces." Naruto was looking on with a watchful eye. Loke was known for doing perverted thing when no one was looking.

Lucy knew the kind of guy that Loke was, so she wasn't fooled at all, "Then please take them off." She didn't need a guy like him flirting with her.

Putting his both arms on her shoulders he stared at her and his face sparkled. Hearing the sounds of keys jingling, his eyes say Lucy's keys hanging from her waist and his face began to pale, "You're a stellar mage!" He then turned around and ran for his life, "Sorry, but this is the end of us!"

With a sweat drop she looked at his retreating form, _'When was there an 'us'?'_

"Yea that's right! You better run you punk." Naruto appeared in front of Lucy, Naruto had his fist in the air with steam coming from his head. He better run, he didn't want to kick his ass.

Only Naruto would say something like that. Looking back at Mirajane, "What just happened?" Was being a stellar spirit really such a scary thing?

Mirajane smiled, "Loke isn't very good at dealing with stellar mages." Maybe he had a fear of keys, but that would be pretty stupid.

Naruto crossed his arms and a grin appeared on his face, "He was just too afraid of my awesomeness." Well he had a lot of confidence in himself. After a few seconds, they saw Loke running back for some strange reason. Maybe he forgot something?

Loke came over and stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath, "Natsu! Gray! Erza is back!" Their faces paled and both looked like they had seen a ghost.

"ARGH!?" Both Natsu and Gray instantly stood up and started to panic. Maybe if they make a break for the back door they wouldn't have to face her. They heard the front door open and knew it was too late. Everyone in the guild stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her. At some point Loke had disappeared.

A girl with scarlet hair and brown eyes walked in. She had a blue skirt and black boots. She also had a grey armor equipped on her for some weird reason. On her shoulder she had huge horn. Who walks around with something like that? Her apparently.

Dropping the horn next to her she looked around, "I'm back. Is master present at the moment?"

Mirajane was the first to answer, "Masters attending his the regular meeting"

Erza looked around the guild, "I see…"

A random guild member decided to ask what was on everyone's mind, "E-Erza-san… What is that… Humongous thing?"

Closing her eyes, "The local townspeople decorated the horn of a demon that I subdued… it was pretty so I brought it back as a souvenir." Looking at the member that had asked, "Will it be a nuisance?"

Scared at what she would do if he answered wrong, "N-No not at all." He didn't want to get his asked kicked.

"Erza-chan!" Naruto ran towards Erza with a big smile on his face. He was happy that his friend was back safely. Sparkles appeared around him as he made his way to give Erza an innocent hug, "Ugh!"

His face was met with a foot. She then used her foot to plant Naruto's face to the ground, "Anyways, I've heard that you've all been causing trouble again. Even in master forgives you I won't." Naruto's face was on the cracked floor with Erza's foot on top of his head.

Lucy wondered who this woman was and why she was abusing Naruto like that. She looked over to Happy, "Who is she? And why is she doing that to Naruto?"

Happy just kept on looking at the scene in front of him, "That's Erza! And she's really strong." That only answer part of her question.

Naruto was facing face flat on the floor, "Don't worry guys, this is just a love tap. Erza-chan love playing rough." As soon as he said that Erza put more force onto her foot and Naruto's head was breaking the wooden floor because of the pressure, "Yep, she loves me."

Everyone in the guild had a sweat drop, _'Yep, that's definitely as love tap'_

She continued to scowl member in the guild, while her foot remained on Naruto's head, "*Sigh*… You guys give me so much trouble. I won't say anything for today."

The whole guild had a sweat drop once again, ' _I think she said a lot already.'_

Putting both arms on her waist, "By the way, where are Natsu and Gray?"

Happy was too scared to do anything so he just pointed with both arms towards them, "Aye!"

Natsu and Gray had arms around each other and where shaking each other's hand like they were the best of friends. They were sweating and shaking with fear, "Hey Erza… W-Were… B-Being G-G-Good to each other."

"Aye!"

Lucy stared at them both in shock, "Natsu became like Happy!" She's never seen Natsu so scared in her life. He's always the type to accept any challenge.

Smiling at them, "I see… Best friends do fight once in a while... But I rather see you two being good to each other like that all the time." She was happy that they were being nice to each other. Friends must always get along.

Mirajane saw the confused look on Lucy's face, "Natsu and Gray are both scared of Erza. Natsu picked a fight with her and got beaten up, Gray got beaten up for walking around naked, and Loke was hitting on Erza and nearly got himself killed."

Lucy looked at Erza in amazement. Was she really that strong?

After announcing the reason she had returned, she turned to Natsu and Gray, "I heard some troubling things at work. I need your help. You'll come with me right?" The whole room gasped. Erza actually needed help. She never needed help before in any of her missions.

"You know im still down here right?" Naruto was tired of being ignored. His face was started to hurt from being shoved in the floor.

Erza looked down at Naruto and took her foot off his head, "I need you to come too." Well that surprised everyone even more. Why would she need Naruto to go with her? Gray and Natsu were understandable, but Naruto. Really?

A giggle was heard from across the room. A tic mark appeared on Naruto's face, "Hey, fuck you! That's not funny."

Erza turned around to getting ready to leave, "Well leave tomorrow. Be prepared."

Mirajane started to shake and put a finger on her lower lip, "Erza…Natsu… Gray… I've never imagined this but… it might as well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail."

Lucy Gasped at Mirajane's comment, then she realized something, "What about Naruto?" Mirajane turned to Lucy. She placed a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Mira-chan! You're so cruel!" A dark cloud appeared over Naruto's head and tears poured out of his eyes. That was such a mean thing to say. He was strong, wasn't he?

XxX

(The Next Day, Magnolia Station)

At the station both Natsu and Gray continued with their feud that they had going on for each other. It was causing a disturbance for everyone else in the station. Naruto had his red sage coat on over his black sleeveless shirt. He hasn't worn it in a while so he decided to give it a quick spin. He looked on with a smile from a safe distance.

"Well, looks like their having fun. Such good friends they are." Their relationship reminded Naruto of his and a certain revenge seeking asshole. Those were the days. Damn, he was thinking about them again. Come on Naruto they're in a better place now, don't think about them.

Quickly forgetting his thoughts he turned to Lucy, who as trying to get Natsu and Gray to stop their bickering. She was failing badly. Thinking of something quick, "Oh, hey Erza!" In an instant both Natsu and Gray froze with fear and put and arm around each other's shoulders.

"Let's be nice to each other."

"Aye! Aye!"

Both Natsu and Lucy burst out laughing. They might have figured out how to stop them now. The look on their faces was priceless. Once both Natsu and Gray realized that Erza was nowhere to be in sight they looked at Naruto, "You tricked us!"

Trying to control his breath Naruto looked over to them, while wiping a tear on his eyes, "That was hilarious! Natsu was all like 'Aye! Aye!'." Messing with them was just too easy. They were asking for it.

Both Natsu and Gray looked at each other and evil grin appeared on their faces. They looked towards Naruto with and evil aura coming releasing off them, "Think it's funny huh!" Naruto stopped laughing and scratched the back of his head.

"Come on guys, It was just a joke. Were friends. You know, amigos." Seeing as his attempt to calm them down, he resorted to his back plan. He ran towards Lucy and hid behind her, "Lucy shield! Activate!"

"Don't hide behind me!" If anything he should be the one protecting her, not the other way around. She didn't like being used as a meat shield.

Both Natsu and Gray weren't going to have any of that. They were going to get revenge on him no matter what. Lucy noticed red hair behind Natsu and Gray, "Hey Erza." They weren't going to fall for the same trick twice.

Gray wasn't buying the lie no more, "Were not going to fall for the same trick twice." Natsu may be stupid enough to fall for it again but he wasn't.

"Fall for what?" Well fuck them. They both went into their 'Friendship mode' and turned around.

"Where're being friendly."

"Aye!"

Naruto poked his head behind Lucy and looked around to see if the coast was clear, "My attack was a success!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air, as a sign for victory over snow boy and fire cracker. Fake tears fell off Lucy's face. She really didn't like being used as a meat shield.

Erza noticed Naruto's weird action. Did she miss something here?

Everyone took a note on what she was carrying. From the looks of her bag, it seemed like she brought a whole house. This wasn't a camping trip.

After the Train departed, Natsu's instantly fell sick to his stomach. Erza had to knock Natsu unconscious. Erza decided that it was time to tell everyone what the mission that was brought to her attention. She had heard some folks talking about breaking some 'seal'. She didn't think it was much until she heard the name Eligor.

Erza begun to explain, "Eligor is the ace of mage guild Eisenwald. Mages weren't allowed to take assassination request, but Eligor didn't care as long as he got paid. Thanks to that Eisenwald is now considered a Dark Guild."

Naruto was listening to the story and it bugged him that he was once just like Eligor. Konoha got request to assassinate people all the time. It was nothing new. At the end of the day, if it were for Konoha's safety then he would do it. Anyone in the village would. That's what being a shinobi was all about. Naruto stood up and begun to walk "I have to use the bathroom."

The train had arrived to its destination and they quickly got off it. Erza continued her explanation about how the guild was punished. Their master was arrested but the Dark Guilds continue regardless.

"If I had remembered Eligor's name back then, I would have put them all in blood offerings" She would have taken them down easily. Calming herself down, "They got a hold on this magic called the Lullaby and are plotting something."

Lucy knew that this whole mess was out of her league. Why did she even agree to come? Mirajane probably knew this was going to happen, "I knew I shouldn't have come." Finally, realizing something, her eyes immediately widened, "where are Natsu and Naruto."

XxX

(Back in the Train)

Natsu had regained conscious, but he was still on the train which didn't really help his case. He didn't know were his friends had run off too but he had to find them quick.

"My, My, My… You seem to be in pain." A young man of average height with black eyes and black hair which was tied in a short, spiky ponytail. He wore a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He had a pair of small black earing on each ears.

Sitting across from Natsu, he noticed his mark and smiled, "Fairy Tail, huh? I envy you. You have a lot of beautiful girls in your guild. We don't have any girls in our gild, so would you mind sharing." Lifting up his foot, he aimed it towards Natsu's head but before he could make contact it was stopped by a hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto had come back and notice that the seats his friends were sitting in were empty except for two people. Getting a good look on the enemy he noticed something familiar, "Wow don't you look familiar." He looked just like Shikamaru. Maybe not as smart by the looks of it.

Naruto grabbed Kage's foot with both hands and swung him further away from Natsu. A fight was going to take place and he didn't want Natsu getting injured.

Kage was able to regain his balance in midair and landed on his feet, "You Bastard, Do you know who I am?"

Naruto looked at him with a frown on his face, "I don't really give a fuck who you are. You messed with my friend and now I'm going to kick your ass." Natsu was barely conscious and there was no one around. He needed to end this quick.

Charging towards Kage, he threw a punch which was barely dodged. It made contact with the wall behind him causing a big dent on it.

Kage looked at the dent that was made seconds ago, ' _I better not let this any of those punches land on me'_

His hand was still on the wall and looked at Kage with a dark look, "You better watch yourself or I may accidentally kill you."

Kage didn't want what happened to that wall, happen to his face. Using his shadow magic, his shadow took the shape of a hand and aimed at Naruto. All it manage to do was make him stumble a bit.

Using shadow to attack… Just like Shikamaru. Maybe there are some relations after all.

Naruto threw a couple of shuriken's only to be deflected by Kage's shadow hand. Charging towards Kage and as soon as he was a few feet away from him he slid. Creating a clone, it was able to get a boost of his sliding to get some air time as a distraction.

Panicking, Kage's shadow quickly attacked the clone causing it to dispel. It didn't have time to retreat itself to its user giving Naruto the chance to spring his leg up and hit Kage's chin making him go in the air and hitting the Ceiling.

Flipping back to safety Naruto knew this would be an easy win. He didn't want to use any Justus that may destroy the train. Plus Natsu was still on the train and didn't want him to get hit by any of his attacks.

Kage was getting tired of this battle. He was stronger. That was just a lucky shot, nothing too serious. Screaming, Kage extended his shadow to Naruto's location. On its way to Naruto, spikes began to form.

Jumping in the air, Naruto used his chakra to stick to the Ceiling. He wasn't leaving this train with any holes in his body. He liked his body in one piece.

What kind of magic did this kid use? What lets you stick to the ceiling that way? He was making a fool out of him. He was distracted by his thought, that he didn't see shuriken's fly around him. They quickly tied his up and Kage fell to his knees.

Kage began to panic, ' _Fuck this wasn't supposed to happen. Eligor-san is going to be pissed at me._ '

He would kill him if he didn't complete his mission. He needed to get out of this fast. Kage struggled to get free, only to fail, "What the fuck is this? Why can't I break free?"

Finally, getting off the ceiling Naruto looked over to Kage, "That's some good old wired string. The Strongest string a ninja could have. You're not getting out that easily, so don't bother." The fight was just too easy.

The train suddenly came to a stop. Naruto had to find the others soon. Natsu had regained his strength back and stood up.

"Yes! I'm all fired up." He was tired of feeling sick. Now that the train stopped he could beat that weird guy that was talking to him. He saw Naruto staring at him and noticed the guy, who was picking a fight with him, was all tied up, "Naruto? What's going on?"

Looking back on him, "I'm not entirely sure myself Natsu. Either way, we have to find the others." He had wasted enough time with Kage. The train started moving again and Natsu was beginning to feel sick again.

Noticing that Naruto was distracted at the moment, Kage took it upon himself to break free. Bright circles appeared where he sat down and he phased through the floor onto his shadow.

Naruto looked over, "Well that sucks. I should have knocked him out." Before he knew it a shadow suddenly slid towards Natsu, "Look out!" With a burst of speed, Naruto tackled Natsu causing both of them to crash through the train window. As soon they were out, they had bumped onto an incoming Gray.

They had been driving a magical four-wheeled vehicle and Gray just happened to be on the roof. Erza noticing that both Natsu and Naruto coming out of the train, stopped the vehicle, "Natsu are you okay!?"

Naruto stood up and ran to Erza, "Erza-chan! I was so scared. A weirdo from Eisenwald tried to kill me. I need a hug." Erza punched Naruto and send him flying.

"You Idiot! That's who where're after." She was mad now. And a mad Erza was not a good one.

Natsu stood up and looked at Erza with a confusing look on his face, "What are you talking about? That's the first time I ever heard of Eisenwald."

Naruto had recovered from Erza's punch, "Sheesh Erza-chan you didn't have to hit so hard." Getting serious Naruto looked at Erza, "That guy was pretty weak either way. What I found strange is that he was protecting some weird flute."

That got Lucy's attention, "Flute?"

"Yea, it had a skull on one end with three eyes. Weird right?" He never seen a flute like that. He must be some musician to be able to play that thing.

Lucy Instantly Stiffened. She's heard of a flute like that, "Lullaby… the magic of 'Death! It's a type of black magic.'" Everyone was surprise when they heard that. It could mean trouble if it was played in an area crowded by people.

(Inside the train)

Eligor and the rest of the Eisenwald guild all sat watching the events unfold when Kage finally showed. After Kage Had finished Naruto he stayed on the train to await for Eligor to show up on the next stop.

"Flies?"

Kage had a freighting look on his face, "Yes, there was this weird kid on the train who could stick to the ceiling and used weird weapons. He was nothing but a joke." Once he was done explaining, Eligor sliced his ears apart. Kage Fell to the grown holding his ears in pain.

Eligor didn't have time for mistakes, "Don't tell me he found out about the flute."

Trying to hold his screams, "Don't worry I took care of him. He was just a brat anyways." Hopefully that kid didn't show up or his ass was going be in serious trouble.

Glaring daggers at Kage, "He better not or your head will pay the price." No one was going to get in his way. His plan needed to succeed and once he did no one would stand in his way.

XxX

(Back with Team Natsu)

Erza had cracked up the speed of the vehicle. There wasn't any time to spare. Black magic was no joke. Innocent lives were at stake and Erza wasn't going to let any of them die. Natsu was in the back with his head out the window, puking his lunch out. This was not his day.

"I don't feel so good." Natsu had his face out the window, ready to throw up.

Naruto wasn't a fan of those who killed the innocent. This wasn't going to end well if he didn't do anything. He wanted to minimize the death count to zero if possible. Naruto knew peace wasn't going to last for long. He expected maybe a few more years before shit hit the fan, but shit happens.

Naruto looked out the window and noticed smoke in the distance, "Erza head that way! That's our best guess for now!"

This was not Lucy's Day. This mission was getting more dangerous than she imagined. She didn't know if she would be able to do anything, "I don't know why I came. I feel so useless and out of place."

Happy looked over to Lucy, "That's because you are."

"No one asked you!" she didn't need a cat talking down at her. She already did that herself.

Gray was hanging for his dear life. He didn't want to die so young. Especially with his clothe on.

At Oshibaba station there was a lot of commotion going on. A crowd had assembled near the station while the security tried it best to keep people calm and collective. They didn't need anyone panicking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stand back. There has been an accident and it's too dangerous at the moment." They just stood there wondering what was going on.

After arriving Erza looked at one of the security guards, "What's going on inside?" Before he could answer her, she head-butted him causing him to lose consciousness, "Don't fall asleep on me. Tell me what's going on inside?"

Lucy was carrying Natsu on her back for some reason, "Wait! Why am I doing this?" Why did she have to carry Natsu, this wasn't her job. When had she been demoted to the pack mule?

Naruto put hand on Erza's shoulder, "Relax Erza-chan. Let's just go into the station and see for ourselves."

Nodding her head at Naruto, they made their way inside the station they saw a whole bunch of men defeated. Military platoons were sent to deal with the problem but it looked like they just fueled it more. They were so weak.

Walking in, they saw an open area with a bunch of men waiting there. So it was a trap after all, "I knew you'd be coming, Fairy Tail." Eligor was floating above the men.

Erza was sick of these games. She didn't want to play around anymore, "What do you intent to do? Depending on your answer, I might have to make you pay for it."

Naruto was getting impatient too. He saw all those people down there. Nobody was getting carried off in body bags on his watch.

Floating cross-legged, Eligor was amused by their reaction, "We just want to fool around. We have no jobs and are really bored."

Naruto didn't like that answer, "You're going to kill innocent people because you bored?" Naruto hated people like that. There was never any fun in killing innocent people. Especially out of boredom.

Eligor started to laugh, "Yea, so what? You can't do anything about it you stupid brat." With that, he floated away.

The men were preparing for battle. They wouldn't let a couple Fairies show them off. Kage took this opportunity to use his shadow hand, "You fairies aren't going anywhere, without having a glimpse of the dark ages!" It passed by everyone aiming towards Lucy.

With a swipe of his arm, Naruto was able to cut the shadow before it even reached her, "You're not hurting any of my precious people you bastard!" Lucy stared in awe and blushed. So she was precious to him.

Erza was still looking at where Eligor was once floating, "Natsu and Gray, both of you follow Eligor. You two should be strong enough." Said two just looked at each other. They didn't want to work together. They would just get in each other's way, "Are you two listening to me!" Natsu and Gray didn't need to be told twice as they disappeared into the distance.

The men just looked on. There were just two women and a brat who looked like he couldn't hold his own against them. This would be easy. Maybe they could take the women and have some fun with them once they defeated them.

Erza summoned a sword from thin air and prepared herself for battle, "I'll guarantee you that you won't see tomorrow." Lucy was surprised. She wondered where that sword had come from.

With a burst of speed Erza charged at the men ready to swing her sword. She blazed through them without a sweat. They didn't have time to swing at her. Jumping into the air she summoned a spear in replace for her swords and threw it a random member and struck him out cold.

As Erza landed Lucy noticed that she had twin swords instead of one. Spinning in a 360 motion she summoned an axe and struck those who were in her range. They enemy was amazed. How could someone ex-equip swords so fast?

Naruto wished she would leave some for him. He could handle a few of them or just obliterate them all together. Whatever worked for her, he guessed. Looking over at Lucy, "Don't be amazed yet Lucy-chan, this is just the beginning of Erza power."

Lucy could do nothing but stare. So there was more to her than just having swords.

Erza looked around and notice that there were still a lot of them remaining, "This is too much trouble. I'll just wipe them out." With that a light engulfed her and her clothes had disappeared which brought hearts to the enemies eyes.

Naruto took out a pencil and a notepad and begun to write something down, "Whoa! This would go great in my next great book. I swear, she is gold." Blood started dripping from his nose.

When the light disappeared Erza armor had completely changed. The upper part of her armor consisted of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wore a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt. Behind her she had floating swords waiting to strike.

Lucy was admiring her armor, it looked so beautiful. The men had hearts in their eyes once again. They were distracted by her beauty, that they didn't notice swords coming straight to them, "Dance my swords. Circle Sword."

The swords attacked anyone around Erza in a circular motion. They stood no chance against her swords. Once they were all defeated only one stood and just looked on with his jaw opened, "I'm getting out of here!" He didn't want anything to do with that.

Looking back at Lucy, "He might be heading to Eligor. Lucy, I want you to follow him." She hesitated for a while until she saw Erza's serious face glaring at her. She turned around and headed the same way man ran off to.

Erza had returned to her previous armor. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to it, "Don't overwork yourself Erza-chan. We might need you in the long run you know."

"I know, but I need to stop him at any cost." She won't let Eligor have his way. The magical four-wheel vehicle had drained her.

Patting her shoulder, Naruto walked past her with his hands in his pockets, "Just rest up for a while and regain your strength." Not turning around he gave her a thumbs up, "Don't worry we got this." With that he kept on walking.

That something he would say. Always calm in a situation like this. She never knew how he was able to keep such a confident face when people's life were on the line. Reaching under her armor she took out a necklace with a green crystal attached to it. Maybe there was something to him after all.

XxX

(With Naruto)

Well he was lost. After his really cool exit, he turned a random corner and just tried to wing it from there. Maybe he'll get lucky and bump into Lucy. Whistling to himself he began to walk to god knows where. Hearing a really loud noise, he looked up in the sky and noticed a barrier of wind beginning to form. Well shit, another problem to deal with.

"AWWW!"

Naruto heard a loud scream and began to run in that direction. Hopefully it was none of his friends or he was going to go off on them.

XxX

(With Natsu)

Natsu had just burned Kage to crisp. He tried to ambush Natsu but he wasn't having any of that. He wanted payback from before. Natsu has been wanting to kick that guy's ass since he tried to kick him in the face.

"Natsu are you okay!"

Turning around Natsu saw Erza, Gray and Naruto running towards him.

"I'm fine, but I beat that guy that me and Naruto fought at the train." Well technically Naruto was doing most of the fighting while he tried not to puke his guts out.

"Oh! It's Kage- what's his face." Naruto was hoping for round two with that guy. He had messed up his sage jacket and wanted to shove a rasengan up his ass.

Grabbing kage by his collar, Erza pushed him against the wall with a sword near his chin, "I want that magic wall of wind to be nullified at once. You'll gain a new cut if you say 'no'."

Before he could speak, blood started pouring out of Kage's mouth as he was struck by a black on his back. Phasing through a wall, one of Kage's guild mates was just looking on. He didn't want to kill Kage but it had to be done.

Kage's guild mate began to retreat but both Natsu and Naruto struck the wall with their fist. Naruto hated when people turned against their comrades like that. Especially to go as far as killing them. That was not okay in his book. Kage's guild mate didn't escape as he was struck in the stomach by two fists.

Lucy and Happy had just arrived at the scene to witness this, "Did I arrive at a bad time?"

After bandaging Kage, they group just stared at the wall of wind trying to figure out how to get through it. Natsu was trying his best to force his way through it which wasn't working. Lucy had to hold on to him to get him to stop.

"Okay Natsu, don't try to kill yourself. As you can see that's not helping." They needed to think at the moment. Naruto might have something up his sleeve but they were in the area and would see his Justus.

Happy turned his head towards Lucy and squinted his eyes. Happy immediately remembered something and took out a key that he had in his little back.

Lucy noticed what it was immediately, "That's Virgo's key!"

Naruto started to connect the dots, snapping his fingers, "Happy you're a genius! We can use Virgo's power to dig underground to escape this place." Naruto kneeled in front of Happy to give him a high five.

Quickly taking the key Lucy began to summon Virgo, "Open! The door to Virgin! Virgo!" Instead of the maid that The Duke possessed, she looked entirely different. She was now slender compare to how she was before.

"Virgo, I need you to dig a tunnel to the other side so we can get out of here." Nodding to her master, she jumped in the air and began to dig. Once she was finished they made their outside to safety they noticed that Natsu and Happy had disappeared.

Naruto was the first to realize it, "Natsu ran ahead once again to hog up the all action." That idiot is always trying to go the extra mile.

The team started running back to the Four-wheeled vehicle, when Lucy noticed that Naruto wasn't moving from his position, "Hurry up Naruto-kun! We need to catch up to Natsu."

Naruto turned and looked at her, "I'll catch up in a bit. I want to make sure no one is hurt"

She didn't want to leave him behind but she was sure he would catch up, "Okay, just don't take too long alright." With that she turned around and went the direction the others went off to.

Naruto looked back at the wall of wind. Things were starting to get really troublesome. He had to get rid of this wall. By the looks of it didn't seem that impressive. Then again compared to his stuff this was child's play. Walking back a few feet he looked at his palm and started forming a Rasengan. He then added wind to it causing it to start to take the appearance of a fuma shuriken. Instead of its usual blue, it started to turn orange.

Extending his arm in the air, "This should do it." With that he threw it straight at their wall of wind, "Rasenshuriken!" Once he threw it he turned around and put his hands in his pockets.

The Rasenshuriken made contact with wind wall causing a huge explosion. Both attacks canceled each other out, causing a huge gust of wind to blow all the smoke away. The only thing left from the attack was a huge crater. Naruto didn't bother turning around to know the damage that his attack did. That was just him playing around with it. If he were serious, the whole station would have been destroyed.

XxX

(With Team Natsu)

Natsu shirt was torn off and he was breathing heavily. He had defeated Eligor after a harsh fight with him. He didn't stand a change with Natsu's flame of emotions. Minutes later Erza and the rest caught up to him to see the effects of the battle. The bridge wasn't holding on any more than it actually was.

Kage was the most surprised that Eligor was actually defeated. It was impossible since he was the strongest among them.

Gray walked over to Natsu, "You know being desperate to win a fight makes Fairy Tail look bad."

Natsu glared at Gray, "Shut up snow cone. I wasn't desperate."

Their foreheads classed together and looked angrily at each other.

"Good job Natsu, Now the masters are safe." Erza was glad no one was hurt. She couldn't say that about Eligor since he was beat up pretty badly.

They all smiled at each other, "Let's go report this to master and ask what to do with the flute."

They all moved out of the way as the magical vehicle drove right passed them, "The flute… It's in my hand! Serves you right!" Kage had taken the vehicle and the flute. Going full speed he headed off to the meeting.

What the hell. They were betrayed that easily. They saved that guy from dying and that's the thanks that they get.

"THAT BASTARD!" Natsu started to chase after the vehicle.

"HOW COULD HE! WE SAVED HIM!"

"WERE GOING AFTER HIM!"

XxX

(Clover Town, Regulars Meeting Place)

Reaching the place where the masters were, Kage tried to catch his breath and just stood outside a window. The meeting was still going, so this would be a perfect time to play the Lullaby. Laughing to himself he was getting ready to play it when a hand reached and grabbed his shoulder. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

Makarov was standing there looking at his with a smile on his face. Quickly remembering what he was doing he hoped off. Before he could leave, he turned to Kage, "You should head back to the hospital."

Kage was surprised that he appeared before him, ' _So he was Fairy Tails Master'_

"Um… do you mind listening to one of my songs?" Makarov stopped and looked at him strangely, "The Hospital won't let me play."

"That's a creepy flute you have there."

Kage did his best to convince him, "It may seem so, but it sounds pretty decent."

"I'm in a hurry so only one song."

' _I win_ ' A smirk appeared on his face as he put the flute to his lips. Memories of his guild flashed before his eyes. He remembered what those Fairy Tail mages said to him.

' _Your rights will never be returned if you do that'_

' _You should all live your life more positively…'_

' _Kage! We need your help!'_

Why were their words appearing in his head? There just a bunch of weak mages. He didn't know what to do now. Why was he hesitating? Isn't this what they have been working on? They had sacrificed so much just for this moment. Everything will change after that.

"Nothing will change." He opened his eyes and started at Makarov, "Humans beings are weak to begin with. Alone you feel nothing but that's why we form guilds. That's why we have Namaka."

Kage was at lost at what to do. Why was the old man giving him a speech when he is about to kill him.

"You can naturally obtain your strength… without having to depend on that flute of course." A smirk formed on Makarov's face. He knew what was going on and knew exactly what that flute could do.

Kage was in shock that his plan has been discovered, ' _Amazing… He knew everything'_

Bowing down, he put his head to the grass, "I admit my defeat."

Everyone sprung out of the bushes with smiles, "Master!"

Looking at them, Makarov hat flew out of his head in shock, "Why are you doing here!" The point of a meeting was to get away from the guild, not have them come for you.

Natsu started to pat Makarov's head, "Old man, you're incredible."

"Stop patting my head if you really think so." He didn't need to be patted on the head like he was a child. He was a Wizard Saint for god's sake.

While everyone was settling down the fluke began to produce smoke, " **Ka, ka, ka… You mages have no guts**." Did that flute just talk? Since when do flutes talk? " **I can't hold it any longer. I'll just eat you myself**." Smoke consumed it and it transformed into an extremely tall beast with three eyes.

Well this just got a lot more complicated. Kage had no idea that this would happen. He didn't know that the flute could transform like that.

" **I'm starving to death so I'm going to eat your souls**." It was getting tired of people staring at him, " **I've decided, I'll eat all your souls**." He opened his mouth ready to use its attack. Everyone closed their ears.

"Dynamic Entry!"

Naruto kicked the Lullaby in the face causing him to fall on his back. Once he landed safely in the ground he pumped his hand in the air, "Look at me now Lee, My youthfulness shines brighter than yours ever will!" God that was so uncool, he hoped no one heard that.

Lucy walked over to him, "Naruto? What took you so long?"

A huge grin appeared on his face, "Sorry, I just got lost in the road of life." There was nothing better than using your old sensei's excuses. It actually felt good using it. Now he knew why Kakashi-sensei always used them, "So… Who's the overgrown plant over there?"

Lucy looked at Over at the fallen Lullaby, "I don't really know. The Lullaby just transformed and started to attack us."

Well this has been a weird day for Naruto. Nothing interesting has happened lately, but in just one day all havoc was let loose. Trouble always found a way to appear at his doorstep. Just like the good old days.

" **You fool! Now you've pissed me off!** "

Team Natsu immediately took actions and charged towards the Lullaby. Erza quickly changed into her previous armor and was able to strike the Lullaby's leg. The Lullaby flinched in pain. He then looked down to see Natsu climbing him and before he knew it a foot engulfed with fire connected with his face causing him to stumble back.

" **Enough with this nonsense!** " The Lullaby released multiple balls of energy out of his mouth towards Natsu, who quickly dodged it. The blast flew past him and were about to hit all the other guild masters.

"Ice make: Shield!" Extending his arms a huge shield appeared before him and was able to protect everyone behind him. The mages were impressed by his power, "Ice make: Lance!" Multiple shots of ice, shot towards the Lullaby. The shots struck him right on his chest.

" **GAH!"**

Naruto took it upon himself to finish this off. Leaping into the air and created a barrage of shadow clones. They all started to form Rasengan in their hand, "Take this you stupid instrument. Rasen Chō Tarengan! (Ultra-Many Spiraling Serial Sphere)"

The attack shredded the Lullaby's chest creating a gaping hole, **"N-no way…"** He fell onto the meeting's building causing it to be destroyed.

All the old guild masters looked in amazement.

"Zeref's devil was so easily defeated…"

"I… I'm impressed."

Kage could do nothing but just stare in awe. So this was Fairy Tail's strongest team. Makarov looked pleased with what his guild was able to accomplish.

The guild master looked towards Makarov, "Goodness, I guess we owe Fairy Tail one."

Putting his arms behind his head, Makarov started to jump in joy, "Don't worry about it! HA HA HA" He started to laugh out loud when he looked behind the guild masters and saw the meeting's site, "HA ha ha aaa…. Well I'll be going now."

Seeing Makarov acting weird, the Guild master looked behind them, "The Meting site! It's completely wrecked!"

Naruto slapped on the guild masters back, "Oh can it you old goons, we just saved your life."

Lucy slapped Naruto's head, "You're not helping Naruto-kun!"

With that they started to run from the mob that was chasing them.

Natsu decided to side with the guild masters, "All right count me in."

"Natsu get your ass over here! You're not with them."

XxX

(The Next Day)

Naruto was standing outside the Fairy Tail building with a cigarette in his mouth. He picked up the habit after the fourth shinobi war. That shit put him in a lot of stress. Imaging having to fight someone one after the another. Each being stronger than the last. Now he knew why Asuma smoked all the time.

Blowing smoke out of his mouth he looked up into the sky, "I hope this last for a little longer." After dropping his cigarette, he stepped on it and made his way inside with a smile on his face.

Walking inside the guild was in another brawl like usual. This is what he wanted to protect. These people were his family. He spotted Cana by the bar where she usually was and walked towards her.

Cana stopped drinking from the barrel and looked over to him, "Well, well, well look what the cats dragged in. If it isn't my good old drinking buddy, Naruto."

Chuckling to himself, "It's been a while since we had a contest you know." They would have drinking contest's every now and then. She never won, after all he was the one that got her into drinking. Which was a really bad mistake, "So how's the road to 'S-class' going for you?"

Looking away from him, "W-well I-it's going fine." She was lying and he knew it.

"You haven't been training at all have you?" She always did this. She would be determined one day and the next she would drink her sorrows away, "It's going be harder to tell him if you don't live up to what you promised."

Cana blushed in embarrassment and continued to chug the whole barrel of alcohol. Guess she was done talking about the subject. Standing up he patted her head, "You'll get there one day don't worry. If you don't believe in yourself, then who will?" With that he made his way were Mirajane was currently cleaning the counter.

"Mira-chan I missed you yesterday." He went up to her and tried to hug her from the back. Key word 'tried', as soon as he went for the hug she moved to the side. Naruto crashed face first into the counter, "That was mean, I thought you like my special hugs of love."

She put a hand on her waist, "I would if you didn't get all touchy touchy."

Lucy decided to come in at this moment, "Who's being touchy touchy?"

"Naruto-kun here is somewhat of a little pervert." Lucy looked at Naruto in shock. He seemed like a gentlemen so far. Naruto being pervert was very surprising.

"Mira-chan you don't have to tell the world about me." He noticed that Lucy was giving him a look of disgust. He stood up on the counter and stared at everyone, "If anything I'm not just a pervert, I'm a super pervert. I'm proud of what I am. Who's with me?"

Everyone in the guild just looked at Naruto with same disgusting face Lucy had made minutes ago. Well that didn't work out. Looking next to him, he noticed that Makarov was next to him.

Tears were coming out of his eyes, "Naruto my boy, I knew I made the right choice in making you part of Fairy Tail. No one understands like you do."

"Old man…" Tears were now coming out of his eyes. He has finally lived in a time where perverts were more respectful towards each other. He then noticed one of Lucy's keys moving, "Don't worry Taurus, your one of us too."

Everyone just sweat dropped at Naruto's antics. It was never boring with him around.

* * *

 **Well there you have it. Sorry that it took me so long to upload, senior year is a bitch when you have so much make up work.**

 **Now I'm thinking about going off canon because you guys are probably tired of reading the same old. Let me know your opinion whether I should or not. I've already thought 10 chapters ahead on both end so whatever the people want, the people will get.**

 **Comment, Criticize, praise I'll take whatever it takes to get better.**

 **I'm not the best at fighting scenes and am currently working on that.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter.**

 **D3st1ny out.**


	3. The Shortcoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or fairy tail. But one day you I will and I will stop at nothing to get it. Kishimoto won't see it coming bwahaHAHAHA… I need help.

 **Chapter 3: The Shortcoming**

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to drag me along with you."

Naruto had his arms crossed while sitting in a cross legged position. After he had finally finished a mission he was hoping to rest and have some ramen to re-energized, but it looks like fate always has other plans for him.

"Well, you were the only person that I spotted." Erza had been standing in the bow part of the ship with an angry look on her face.

Naruto didn't like that answer, "Out of everyone in the guild you only spotted me, really?" Naruto had just finished a mission before he was dragged to a new one so suddenly. He had saved a village from a bunch of wannabe bandits. He was treated as their hero and was welcomed with loads of food. He left early because he felt like he had overstayed. Maybe he should of stayed a few more days.

The reason that they had been on the ship was because Natsu had currently been stupid enough to go on an S-class mission. Erza had said that Gray was sent to retrieve them, but has not returned which indicated that he had joined up with them.

Why did he always have to clean up for that bastard? That idiot should just be tied up and looked in the guild dungeon. Now that he thought of it, do they have a dungeon?

The question kept bothering Naruto so he decided to ask Erza, "Hey Eza-"

"No Naruto-kun, we don't have a dungeon."

Naruto's smile faded as rested his head in his palm. This was going to be such a 'fun' trip. Erza didn't look like the conversational type at the moment. It was easy to tell considering that she had defeated all the pirates on the ship. Once again, she took all the action. He might as well let her do all the work because for now he didn't feel like doing anything anyways.

The one who was steering the ship was the captain of the ship because they needed someone to do it. He was currently sweating bullets in fear of getting his ass beaten like the rest of his crew. The worst part is that the ship was going into a so called 'cursed' island. Naruto has lived for a long time and he's seen a bunch of weird shit on his travels, so a cursed island was the least of his issues. All he hoped is that there are no ghosts on that island. He wasn't ready to face those untouchable things any time soon.

"Kami this is so boring. There's nothing to watch but the water." He had nothing to do and Erza was being such a buzz kill at the moment. He turned towards the pirate that was sailing the boat, "Oi! Captain, got any shake around here?"

The captain gave the young kid a smile, "We got a room full of them." Then he remembered that he was an enemy, " But you can't have any."

Naruto frowned at that, "Oh come on captain old buddy, old pal. We go way back."

The captain's face turned red in anger, "No we don't! I just met you and you just hijacked my ship."

Naruto was picking at his ear, "So what? Friendship has a funny way of finding itself."

"Just shut it kid. I already got enough on my plate."

Can't say that Naruto was at least a little interested, "Oh? Do tell."

The captain shrugged, "Well, for starters, my wife- Wait, why am I telling you this! And where did you get that popcorn from."

Naruto had somehow had a popcorn bag in his hand, "Well, you were going to tell me a story and I got hungry halfway."

The captain sweat dropped, "I didn't even start."

Naruto continued eating the popcorn, "Well, I got hungry anyways."

The captain face palmed his face, "You're really something, you know that kid."

Naruto smiled at the man, " Thanks, I try."

A face palm isn't enough, so he decided to double face palm, "It wasn't a- you know what? Never mind. Just leave me alone.

Now that he was done with his popcorn Naruto had nothing to do. He sighted and looked at Erza, "Erza-chan, are we there yet?"

A tic mark appeared on Erza's forehead, "Don't start Naruto." She wasn't ready to deal with his childish behavior at the moment.

Most People would back down after hearing her serious tone, but when your Naruto you don't really care, "Erza-chan, how far are we? Is it close? Why won't you answer me?... Wait, Why are you taking out your sword?"

Erza had taken the liberty of taking out a sword and pointing it at Naruto, "Naruto, don't make me use this." The killing intent around her started to choke the captain but it had no effect on Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and used his pointer finger to move the sword so he could get a view of Erza's face, "Erza, babe lets just calm down now. You can't hurt the one you love the most, right?" Naruto started to sweat bullets when her eyes were hidden by a shade of darkness, "... Is it too late to say sorry?"

A manly shriek was heard throughout the sea.

XxX

(With Gray)

Gray had just met Lyon, who used to train with him and his master, Ur. He had been surprised that he wanted to release Deliora, which was a demon who was sealed up in an ice shell created by Ur. That was the only memory of her that was left.

Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head. He sported a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders.

They both stared each other in the eyes. One of shock because he hasn't seen the other in a while. While the other, in hate because of what he did to his master.

Lyon continued to glare at Gray, "You're the one who killed Ur, Gray." Gray was surprised at the comment, "It's Presumptuous to even mention your name."

Lyon extended his hand and a chunk of ice connected with Gray, which caused him to crash into a nearby wall. Gray grunted and tried to get up.

Lyon kept looking at Gray with stone cold eyes, "What's wrong Gray, feeling too guilty to attack. If you stand still I can end this quickly and revive Deliora"

Gray knew that reviving Deliora was going to bring havoc to the village and kill many others. He knew that he couldn't reason with Lyon so the best thing to do at the moment is to fight, "That's something that I won't let you do."

A grin appeared on Lyons face as he prepared for battle, "That's the spirit that I want to see. It's been awhile since we had a match, so how about I get it started. Ice Make: Eagle!" Several ice eagles were formed and made their way towards Gray.

Gary extended his hands, "Ice Make: Shield!"A large shield made of ice formed in front of him, which shape was vaguely reminiscent of a flower.

Lyon simply stared at Grays shield, "You're good at molding materials." The eagles went around the shield and struck Gray, "But my ice is a living thing."

After being struck Gray jumped and rolled out of the way, "Ice Make: Hammer!" A huge hammer of ice formed above Lyon.

Lyon simply lifted two fingers, "Ice Make: Ape!" An ice ape appeared and was able to deflect the hammer, "Pathetic, even after all these years you still need to use two hands to mold your magic."

Gray stood up, "Its Ur's teaching. One-handed molding is incomplete and not balanced."

Lyon glanced at Gray. "I'm special. I've surpassed Ur's power a long time ago."

Gray clenched his teeth, "Don't think too highly of yourself..."

"I'll return that line to you word by word."

Gray punched his palm as he prepared to mold his magic, "I'm not the same as I used to be back then! Ice Make: Ice Geyser!" Gray slammed his hands into the ground, freezing it at contact. A tower of ice spikes appeared where Lyon once stood.

The tower of ice began to fall. A voice was heard from the smoke, "Same old, same old. Nothing has changed since we last saw each other. Even though our paths differ, time has been frozen since." Lyon extended his hand.

Gray could do nothing but stared at Lyon. His attack didn't even scraped him one bit. It was useless.

Lyon extended his hand in Gray direction, "Ice Make: Snow Dragon!" A huge ice dragon emerged from beneath Gray, lifting him several feet in the air, "Surpassing Ur was my one and only goal but you took that away from me. The only way I can surpass her is to defeat Deliora.

Gray was panting on one knee, "Your crazy..."

A dark glare appeared on Lyons face, "Once I defeat Deliora then I would know that I have surpassed her. I can continue dreaming."

Gray stood up holding his stomach in pain, "Is that what you're planning!? You should know how dreadful Deloria is." Lyon was startled by Grays outburst, "Don't... It's impossible!"

Anger overtook Lyon. He didn't want to be told that his dream was impossible. He would defeat Deloria and end this once and for all. Lyon lifted his hand and spikes of ice formed underneath Gray.

Gray had no chance of dodging, "Uwaaaa!"

Lyon gritted his teeth in anger, "Back then we told you the exact same words. Don't tell me you forgot. You challenge Deliora and that's why Ur died! Now die!"

The pain was too unbearable for Gray and blacked out.

XxX

(With Lucy)

Lucy had just been separated from Natsu after the three weirdos decided to attack the village. A weird giant rat, bear thing flung her off to the woods and by the looks of it, it was unconscious.

Lucy rubbed her head in pain. That fall was painful and what's worse is that the hard ground was the only thing that caught her. Painful as it is she looked around to see if that girl named sherry was around.

Sherry was looking at the unconscious form of her pet rat Angelica, "Thanks for all you've done, girlie." Tears started to pour out of her eyes, "I won't be loved anymore!"

Lucy was confused by the whole situation, "Loved?" This girl was being a little too dramatic now.

Sherry glared at Lucy, "I won't forgive you!"

Lucy noticed that Sherry was preparing for an attack so she got into a stance, "All right then! Bring it on!"

Sherry extended her hand at the tree that was next to her, "Wood Doll!" The tree sprouted two eyes and a mouth and started to move towards Lucy.

Lucy was shocked to see that the tree actually moved, "T-The tree moved! The tree struck where Lucy was standing, but she was able to jump and avoid the attack. While in mid air she took out one of her keys, "Open the door to The Golden Bull Palace TAURUS!"

As soon as Taurus appeared he immediately knew what was going on. He charged at the tree and using his ax he was able to chop it half.

Sherry didn't expect Lucy to be a stellar mage, "Stellar spirit magic!? On top of that the Ecliptic Zodiac!?" It was something that she didn't plan for. Lucy looked like an easy target for her.

Lucy was ready for battle now that she had her trusted stellar spirit right by her side, "All right Taurus, go!"

Taurus let out a war cry and began to charge, when all of the sudden he froze in place. He had no idea what was wrong with his body.

Lucy was confused on why Taurus had stopped, "Taurus, what are you doing? This is no time to be playing around." Taurus turned around and started to attack Lucy. Lucy was able to dodge the surprise attack, "Taurus what are you doing!?"

Taurus tried his best to gain control of his body, "L-Lucy-san I can't control my body." Taurus was able to grab her and flung her to the ground. He wrapped his hand around her neck and began to suffocate her.

Sherry had an evil smile on her face, "My magic Doll play attack is a magic that makes me control anything but humans. Since stellar spirits aren't human I'm able to control them." This was too easy. Now all she had to do was to kill this girl and return to the others.

Lucy was suffocating under his grip, "T-This can't be.."

Sherry thought of a humiliating idea, "Taurus, strip her."

"With pleasure, " That was something that he didn't mind doing.

Lucy was surprised that he would accept that command so easily, "Are you really being controlled!?"

Taurus tried his best to resist because he knew that Lucy was being harmed, "I'm Mo-st sorry for this Lucy-san... I can't.. Control my body."

Lucy didn't want Taurus to feel guilty over something he had no control over, "Close! A door to the bull!"

Sherry laughed at Lucy attempt to close the door by force, "You can't close the door one-suddenly. You must both agree on it."

Lucy wasn't going to give up, "Taurus! Please close it!"

Sherry knew that it was over now, "So this is what fairy tail is capable of. What a bunch of weaklings."

Lucy wasn't going to have someone back talk the guild like that, "Close! The door to the bull!" Taurus disappeared in a puff of smoke. She didn't want to force it, but she did what she had to do. Lucy took out her whip, "I'm not going to lose to someone like you."

Sherry was beyond mad now, "So the girl has a bit of spark in her. You won't be smiling for long, Doll play: Rock Doll!"

A giant rock monster erupted from the ground. Lucy was not expecting that. Lucy began running away from the rock monster in a random direction. 'Do I have anything that can break rocks'

Lucy kept running until she tripped on something. She looked what was in front of her and saw a beach. A smile appeared on her face, "I can call Aquarius here."

Sherry was on top of the rock monster's head and stared down at Lucy, "You have nowhere to run so you might as well give up."

The rock monster started to swing its fist towards Lucy but was too slow to catch her. Lucy took out one of her keys and prepared to summon, "Open! The gate to the water bearer! Aquarius!"

A mermaid with long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist appeared. She had on a dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. She also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist.

Sherry was surprised that Lucy had another strong stellar spirit, "You have to be kidding me. You have two powerful stellar spirits."

Lucy pointed at Sherry, "Aquarius, Our enemy is that woman, attack her! You hate women like that, right?"

Aquarius was annoyed by the situation that she brought on. She had way better things to do, "Tch!"

Lucy was getting annoyed that she wasn't attacking, "You've got a bad attitude like always!"

Tired of being ignored, Sherry took the chance to attack, "Doll Play: Puppeteer!" Now that she controlled another stellar spirit she can put an end to this, "Aquarius! Obliterate her!"

Aquarius was annoyed now. She was one that never liked to be told what to do, "Fine I'll do it without you telling me."

A huge wave of water was brought and it splashed Lucy. Sherry smiled at the event, but not before being taken by the waster herself. Both Lucy and Sherry were struck by the waved.

Aquarius had a smile on her, "I'll take my leave for now. Idiots." With that, she disappeared.

Lucy was struggling to get to her feet. Aquarius would always attack anyone whether it was friend or foe. She was a strong Stellar Spirit, but was one that wouldn't listen to her at all. Lucy noticed Sherry was standing, but was in no better shape than she was.

They both began to slap each other senseless with the remaining energy that they both had. Lucy took the final punch and was able to knock her down.

Sherry didn't want to lose but she couldn't really do much in her state, "Angelica, avenge me…"

Lucy looked in the air and noticed the rat that was unconscious before, "What! It wasn't a doll" She could of sworn it was just one of her usual puppets. She tried to move, but her legs gave out. She couldn't really do anything. The rat was getting closer to her. Lucy closed her eyes, "Naruto!"

"Rasengan!"

Lucy opened her eyes to see Naruto shove his attack on the rat. The rat was struck by the attack and flew backwards in a spinning motion. Naruto was standing in front of her holding his hand out, "You called?"

Lucy could do nothing but smile, "You big idiot, it took you long enough." She somehow knew he would come to rescue her. She took his hand and stood up. She noticed Erza coming their way and she started to get scared.

Once Erza got to where Naruto and Lucy were she glared at Lucy, "You know why I'm here, don't you?"

Naruto noticed at the tension between them both. He pointed at Lucy and started laughing, "Oooooo! Somebody's in trouble."

Lucy smacked tried to smack Naruto but couldn't couldn't move because she was low on steam, "You're not helping!"

Trying to control his breathing, he looked towards Erza, "Aww come on Erza-chan I'm sure she has a reason for this." Naruto looked at Lucy with a pleading look, "You do have a reason right?"

Lucy noticed the that she had both their attentions and begun to explain what was happening with the villagers and how it was cursed. She also explained about how Lyon wants to revive a frozen demon. Once she was done, she looked at Ezra waiting for her response.

Erza glare was still on her face, "I'm not interested."

Lucy was shocked at the response, "But at least let us finish the job!"

Erza pointed a sword at Lucy, "Job? No Lucy, you guys betrayed master. Do you think you can get away with that?"

Naruto got in front of Lucy, "Don't you think that's going a bit far. At least let them finish the job."

Erza didn't like the fact that Naruto was with them and not backing her up, "They have broken the rules and must be punished. Now let's go find the others so we can return to the guild." She then started to walk away.

Naruto looked at Lucy, "Sorry Lucy-chan. She's in a bad mood right now. And no its not my fault." Naruto then proceeded to pick Lucy up bridal style.

Lucy face started to heat up, "Naruto-kun what are you doing?"

Naruto looked down at her, "Well, you have trouble standing up, right? So just relax."

Lucy didn't say anything after that. She put her head against his chest and relaxed. She wondered how Naruto could make her calm down so easily. It's a good thing that he showed up to save her because she didn't have any alternative. It was refreshing that he wasn't mad at her for doing a job that was way out of her league.

"I am kinda mad that you guys took a mission that was way out of your league."

Never mind...

XxX

(Village storage place)

The village had vanished so the villagers had taken refuge and made a shelter in the woods. Erza and Naruto were welcomed by the villagers and were given a tent to rest up.

Naruto was depressed that none of the villagers had ever heard of ramen, which was blasphemy. Who hasn't ever heard of ramen. Ramen was the almighty gift that the gods have given the world and people don't know of it. He even wrote a book on the glory of ramen. They didn't sell well but ramen lovers were rare among the world. Only those that have seen past the taste and smell know the true color of that which is ramen.

"Naruto-kun can you untie me?"

Naruto looked over at Lucy and happy, who were currently tied up. Erza had tied her up so that she wouldn't go anywhere. It was a harsh punishment, but he didn't want to make Erza any angrier than she already was.

"Sorry Lucy-chan, I can't untie you right now."

A tic mark appeared on her forehead, "Well can you at least stop groping me!?" Naruto took it upon himself to take advantage of her situation and started to grope her.

Naruto removed his hands from her breasts, "Sorry, I was conducting my special research."

She didn't know what the research was for nor did she care, "Well go do it to someone else!"

Naruto looked up from the notes that he had taken and gave her a thumbs up, "Don't worry Lucy-chan, Your breast are A-class breasts."

Lucy looked down at the embarrassment, "Whatever."

Naruto stood up and looked over at Erza, "Hey Erza-chan can I-" He Was interrupted by a fist which sent him flying into a pile of crates.

"No!" She knew what he was going to ask and she wasn't in the mood to play with his childish behavior.

Naruto's hand popped up from the crates and gave Lucy her a thumbs up, "She definitely loves me."

Lucy looked away in annoyance. Why did he always have to play with a maiden's heart. He would be so caring and lovable at one moment then he would go and do some perverted things.

It was at this point that Gray decided to make his way into the tent, "E-Erza! Lucy! Happy!"

Naruto once again popped his hand out, "I'm here too you know!"

Gray stared at Naruto, trying to figure out his current situation, "Anyways…" Gray ignored the 'Fuck you' from Naruto, "What are you doing here!?"

Erza glared at Gray, "Weren't you supposed to bring them back, Gray?"Gray didn't have an answer for her, so he simply stayed quiet, "Im too shocked to say a word."

Gray looked around and noticed that someone was missing, "Where's Natsu?"

Erzas glare continued to stab at Gray, "That's what I would like to know." Lucy and Gray began to speak about what had happen while he was knocked out, "Gray were going to go look for Natsu. As soon as we find him, were heading back to the guild."

A frown appeared on Gray's face, "What are you talking about? If you heard the story you should know why we are here."

Erza kept walking, "So what?"

Once Erza left the tent it was silent, "So what she says." Both Lucy and Gray turned towards Naruto, who was dusting himself off, "Shes actually want to help the villagers but she just wants to make sure that everyone's okay first."

Gray was confused, "What are you talking about? She looks pretty mad to me."

Naruto began to untie Lucy, "You should know Erza better than anyone Gray. Erza is just that type of person that doesn't let her emotion and crucial times." Lucy stood up after being untied, "Now let's get going. Natsu might need our help."

Naruto Exited the tent followed by the rest.

They had started to follow Gray because he knew where Lyon would be. He started to explain that Lyon was doing all this to defeat Deliora. Everyone but Naruto was just as shocked as he was when he found out.

"Lyon has been aiming to surpass Ur for a long time. Now that she is gone, he's trying to defeat Deliora which she couldn't."

Lucy listened with a frown, "I see… In order to surpass the dead, that would be the only way."

Gray clenched his teeth at the memory, "Ur did disappear… But she's alive!" Everyone was shocked to hear that. Gray spoke of her as if she was dead.

Naruto had a smile on his face. Gray has grown up a lot since those days. Ur would've been proud of him if she were still here.

(Flashback - Year X774)

 _Naruto was walking around the shopping district looking to buy food because he needed to resupply his stash of ramen. He had a years worth supply gone in six months. It wasn't his fault that it tasted so good._

 _Naruto was wearing black pants with white Shinobi sandals. On his torso, he was wearing a cloak that covered the top half of his body and a hood over his face._

 _He had to make his stop real quick before he had to move again. Earth was pretty big and he wanted to explore every single thing. He had explored about 90% of it so far. He had already been outside Earth land and it was boring. Earth land had the excitement that he had been looking for for ages._

 _He had to make his stop real quick because he was on the run at the moment. He couldn't stay in the same place for too long or they might find him really easily. He had to keep traveling for a little longer until the heat died down. Maybe pranking their guild master wasn't such a good idea. Then again, that's what they get for spilling his ramen._

 _Naruto looked around and saw a stand that was selling fruits. He might as well pick some of those up. Ramen may be all he eats, but a vegetable every now and then wouldn't hurt._

 _A young woman looked at him with a smile, "Welcome sir, what would you like to buy?"_

 _Naruto looked around, "Just give me 3 of everything." The woman smiled and began to pack his order in a bag._

 _Naruto looked over and noticed a woman with short dark purple hair reach over and pick up an apple. She started to munch on._

 _The young woman returned and greeted the woman with a smile, "Ah, back for more Ur-san."_

 _The woman now known as Ur looked over at her while taking another bite, "Yea, Just wanted to pay a quick visit and maybe pick up some stuff."_

 _The young woman looked behind Ur and noticed that she had an extra kid with her, "You have a new pupil? My he's cute."_

 _She pointed at Gray, "He's Gray; He's a really rebellious and troublesome one."_

 _She giggled at her description on him, "I bet both of them will be good looking men in the future. Hey, when they grow up, you should give one of them to me"_

 _Ur closed her eyes and thought about it, "I'll give you both. They're so noisy all the time."_

 _The young woman handed Naruto the bangs and continued talking to Ur, "Could it be that guy's don't approach you because they think you're a mother of two."_

 _Ur reached into her pockets to get ready to pay when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Here I'll pay for you." Naruto place the money for his and her orders._

 _The woman stared at the man and looked back at Ur, "Oh! I see." She took the money and made her way in the back so they could have some alone time._

 _Ur blushed at what the woman had said, "See what? There's nothing to see!" She turned to look at the man that had just payed for her, "Great, now you've caused a misunderstanding."_

 _Naruto smiled at her reaction, "Same old Uru-chan, huh? You haven't changed a bit."_

 _Ur glared at the man, "Don't call me that. Only one person is allowed to call me that."_

 _Naruto put a clenched a hand over his heart, "Wow Uru-chan I thought we had something special. It feels like it was just yesterday when you were throwing chunks of ice for peeping on you at the hot spring."_

 _Ur froze at what the stranger had just said, "N-Naruto-kun?"_

 _Naruto spread his arms out for a hug, "The one and only." Instead of a hug he got a punch to the gut._

 _"So you decide to disappear for god knows how many years and suddenly appear out of nowhere."_

 _Naruto held his gut in pain, "Well, when you put it that way, it does sound back." Naruto suddenly felt a warm sensation. Ur was hugging him._

 _Ur was holding back her tears, "It's good to see you again." She tried to take his hood off but was stopped by his hands._

 _Naruto gave her a soft smile, "Not out in the open. I'm currently on the run and can't have someone recognize me."_

 _Ur nodded in understanding the situation. When They used to be partners back in the day, Naruto always had hits on his heads. It's a good thing that he used different names and changed his appearance a lot, "How long can you stay here."_

 _Naruto looked around, "Not for very long, half a day at most, but that's pushing him." Those bastards could really hold a grudge. Naruto turned and saw the Ur's students sitting on the sidewalk talking, "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you wanted to teach the next generation."_

 _Ur looked at them with a smile, "They may be brats, but I treat them like they were my own."_

 _"You wouldn't mind if I played the father for the night, wink wink." He received a playful punch in the shoulder, "kidding, Sheesh."_

 _Ur gave him a stern look, "Keep trying Naruto-kun. You never know, I might take you up on that offer."_

 _"Ha! So you do want me." Naruto raised both hands up in victory."All jokes aside, it would be great if you came with me. The stuff I've seen while traveling would have given you a run for your money."_

 _Or wanted to go with him back then when he offered, but after losing her daughter she couldn't. She even declined Gildarts offer to join him. As of now she couldn't because she has two kids that she is teaching. Leaving them would be the worst decision ever, "You know why I couldn't then, and why I can't now._

 _Oh Uru-chan, I always love that about you. How about this, in a few months I'll be done with my travels and change my name again. I think I've used Minato long enough. I will come back so we can be together." Naruto gave her a soft smile._

 _Ur looked at Naruto in disbelief, "A-Are you sure? No more disappearing?"_

 _Naruto gave her a thumbs up, "Yep. This time I won't leave your side and that's a promise. And when I promise something..."_

 _Finishing his sentence. "You never go back on it." He's always been the one to never go back on his word. That's why she could trust him, "Okay Naruto-kun I'll be waiting. Can you stay for dinner at least."_

 _"Yes I can-" Naruto paused for a while, "On second thought, it looks like they've been following me."_

 _Ur frowned, "We can take them on, you know."_

 _Naruto laughed at her, "That would be overkill you know. I don't want you getting involved, especially with those two." Naruto notice the sad look on her face. He lifted her chin with his finger, "Hey now, don't be sad. I promised you remember." Naruto gently placed a kiss on her lips, "I don't want you frowning while I'm gone. You still got that kunai I gave you right." She nodded, "Use it whenever you're in danger alright."_

 _Ur crossed her arm and looked away from, "Don't keep me waiting for too long."_

 _"You can also use it whenever you're feeling lonely too." Naruto dodged a fist that was aiming for his head._

 _"Just go you big idiot."_

 _"Want to see something cool?" Naruto stepped backwards, never taking his eyes off Ur. As a random civilian walked past him, he disappeared._

 _Ur smiled, he hasn't changed a bit and hopefully he never will. She walked to where Gray and Lyon were sitting._

 _"Once I get my power, I'll bid that shitty woman goodbye."_

 _Ur slapped Gray across the head out of anger, "Who's a shitty woman?"_

 _Gray sneered at her, "Who else? And what took so long? And who was that old guy you were talking to?."_

 _Lyon looked at Gray, "Probably her boyfriend."_

 _Gray snorted, "Who would want to date a shitty woman like her." He received another smack in the head._

 _"As a matter of fact, he is. Now lets go."_

(End of Flashback)

Naruto never understood why she didn't use the kunai. He always felt like it was his fault. He felt like shit knowing he left her to die. He should of been there for her, but he just had to get caught up in his travels. When he later returned to that village, he had found out the news. He tried to at least look for her students, but he couldn't find Lyon.

When he returned to Fairy Tail he had been happy inside that Gray was at least alright. Naruto would look after Gray from a distance, it was the least he could do for Ur. It was also good to know that Lyon was doing okay. He may be evil this time around, but nonetheless, he's alive.

The group came to a halt when they saw that the ruins were tilted. It wasn't everyday that you saw something as weird as that.

Oh, who was he kidding, Naruto has seen way weirder stuff than that. He summoned talking toads, the size of skyscrapers for a living, "Anyone want to bet Natsu is at fault for that."

Gray himself knew that it couldn't have been anyone else but Natsu, "I don't know how he did it, but he's the only one I know that would do something as hazardous as that."

"Finally! We found you!"

The group turned around and saw a bunch of Lyons henchmen. They really didn't have time for this. There was an army waiting to attack them.

Both Naruto and Erza spoke in a unison," Just leave this to me." They both looked at each other, "I said I'll do it."

At this point Naruto was frustrated, "Come on Erza-chan you always take up all the action."

Erza wasn't going to hear it, "Listen Naruto, I can take all of them easily. I don't want you to get hurt."

Lucy, Gray, and Happy just watched the two arguing. Gray just took this as a 'Go on without us'. He ran towards the ruins along with Lucy and Happy.

The henchmen had no idea whether they should attack or not, 'Umm.. Can we attack now?"

Both Erza and Naruto turned and shouted in a unison,"Stay out of this!"

The one that had spoken out was cowering in fear. All he wanted to do was defeat them, they didn't have to yell.

Naruto had grown tired of bickering with Erza, "Okay Erza-chan you take half I take half."

Erza smiled at the idea, "Very well." She equipped her heaven wheel armor.

Naruto created his shadow clones, but instead of ten he kicked it up a notch for old time's sake. He made over a hundred of them.

Erza looked at Naruto, "I thought ten was your max?"

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head, "ha-ha… funny thing about that."

Erza lifted a hand to stop him from talking, "I'm sure you would of told us sooner or later, especially after what you did when the Lullaby attacked." She didn't want him to explain himself at the moment.

Naruto nodded his head, "I'll tell you about it when we get back."

The henchmen looked around and noticed that they were being surrounded. They didn't stand a chance. One of them spoke up, "Is there any way that we can get a truce?"

Both Erza and Naruto gave him an evil smirk.

The henchmen sweat dropped, "I didn't think so."

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in a while and this chapter being short. Ive been busy and I'm not liking it. I'll try to update as soon as I can from now on.**

 **Some people have said to follow canon and no one has disputed so I'm sticking to it.**

 **Like always, comment, review, or criticize.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **D3st1ny out**.


	4. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I'll pray to kami everyday until it happens because I'm lazy as hell to do it myself. Miracles exists, Right? RIGHT?

 **Chapter 4: The Truth**

* * *

The henchmen didn't stand a chance against Naruto and Erza. You would think they could at least land a hit on either one of them but they were untouchable. Naruto's clones were clobbering any henchmen that was in their way. Meanwhile Erza's swords were cutting and slicing anyone in their paths. They were like the perfect duo. They covered each others blind spots, if there was any to begin with.

Naruto grabbed a henchmen by his collar and punched him, "Do you think this is too much?"

Erza kicked another henchman that tried to attack her, "No, were going easy on them. Their fine."

The henchmen that were laying on the ground sweat dropped, 'This is going easy?'. They were covered with bruises and cuts, while the two looked like they were having the time of their life's.

Naruto laughed at her joke, "Ha ha good one."

Erza looked over at Naruto with a confused look, "What so funny?"

Naruto looked away, he realized that she wasn't joking. He felt a little bad for them because she was going easy on them and their faces looked like it couldn't handle anymore, "Brings back memories, right?"

Erza smiled at Naruto, "Yea."

Naruto and Erza had been partners back in the days. They used to go on many missions together, but stopped because she became an S-class. She thought that he would get hurt in the process. She always relied on him for back up while she attacked head on. It was a nifty combination.

The henchmen didn't like the fact that Naruto and Erza were having a conversation while beating them up. They might as well give up if anything. The leader of the henchmen looked at the other, "Attention my people!" All the henchmen looked towards him, "We will begin to do the ultimate last resort technique."

One of the other henchmen spoke up," But sir, It is a forbidden technique that hasn't been used by us in ages."

The leader sighted, "I'm sorry to say this my dear friend but we must. Listen up! This technique is considered forbidden because of the shame that it will cost us ,but it has saved our people before and it shall save us now."

All the henchmen that were defeated stood up to join the rest in a crowd. Both Naruto and Erza prepared himself for an attack. They didn't know what horrid technique they would pull of but it must be gruesome the way they talk about it.

The leader turned and glared at the two duo, "I'm sorry that its has come to this. Are you ready men!?"

They all spoke in a unison, "Yes sir!"

Naruto was preparing a jutsu just in case anything dangerous came upon them. He didn't want Erza to be hurt.

All the men bowed and put their head to the ground, "We apologize! Please let us go!"

Both Naruto and Erza stood in silence, surprised by their actions. So this was the great forbidden technique. It was completely unexpected.

Naruto just stood there, still shocked at what just happened, "Umm… this was unexpected."

Erza nodded her head in agreement, "Indeed. Should we let them go?" She wasn't really sure how to handle the situation.

Naruto smirked, "All right, everyone stand up!" All the men immediately stood up, "Now what have we learned today."

All the men responded in a union, "Don't bite off more than you can chew!"

Naruto smiled, "Good job men. Let it be know that Naruto-sama has won the battle and spread the word on how awesome he is. Now I want you to get the fuck on out of here. I don't want you guys making any more trouble, you hear?"

All the men saluted at being let off easily, "Yes sir." They instantly took off running in fear of getting beat up again.

Naruto shook his head in amusement, "Those idiots better get their shit together and wasting their time doing useless things."

Erza was quite shock, "You handled that pretty well Naruto."

Naruto turned to her direction, "Well they needed a little boost in the right direction, and hopefully that helped them out."

Impressed, Erza put a hand on his shoulder, "You did a nice thing Naruto."

Naruto smiled at her, he then remembered that he saw a necklace when she had transformed, "I see you still have that necklace on you. Good to know that you're taking good care of it."

Erza blushed, "W-Well it's special to me."

Naruto laughed heartedly, "Aww, does Erza-chan want a hug too." He ducked, barely able to dodge a her sword swing, "Oh Erza-chan you're so violent. What happened to the sweet Erza that used to call me Onii-chan. Those were the good old days." Naruto immediately sensed killer intent, "You know Erza-chan, if you weren't so scary as you are now Id hug, but for now I'll just run." Naruto took off at full speed, with Erza right behind him. These are the times that make his life really enjoyable.

(Flashback- Year X776)

 _Naruto was sitting at the bar, bored out of his mind. He wanted to go do a S-class job, but thanks to his current rank he wasn't able. The guild was half empty because they had all gone out on jobs. Looking around he spotted something odd._

 _He grabbed Gray as he ran past him, "Yo, who's the depressing girl over there?"_

 _Gray struggled to get Naruto's grip off him, "That's Erza. And don't bother talking to her, she likes to be alone. She wouldn't even talk to me." Gray swung his arms around, trying to punch Naruto, "Let go already!"_

 _Naruto wasn't even paying attention to Gray anymore and dropped him on his face, "Go find your clothe, you stripper."_

 _Gray stood up and dusted himself off, "What are you talking abo- Gah! Where are my Clothes!?" Gray ran off to god knows where._

 _Naruto had been staring at Erza for awhile and noticed how she just sat in a chair all on her own. So shes the loner type. He knew someone who was a loner with a dark past and he knew what may come out of it. Naruto stood up, stretching his arms in the air, "Kami that feels good."_

 _Erza had been sitting in her chair thinking about how she could get strong like the rest of the guild. She didn't want to be weak, like all those years being a slave. She would become strong so she could protect the weak. Joining fairy tail was her first step but where would she go from there. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a man standing in front of her._

" _Sup."_

 _Erza stared at the strange man, "..."_

 _Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You know, it's polite to say hi back. Well my greeting wasn't any better to tell you the truth. I mean who says 'sup' when their trying to introduce themselves. Maybe a simple 'hello' could have been better, but nooo it had to be 'sup." Naruto started to talk to himself at this point, quickly forgetting about the young girl._

 _Erza wasn't sure about what the strange guy was saying. He just kept talking to himself and mumbling about his greeting. It was actually funny. A smile made its way to her face._

" _Ha! I did it!"_

 _Erza was startled by his comment. She wasn't expecting him to shout like that. It surprised her._

 _Naruto had a big grin on his face and his hand up in victory, "I did it! I got her to smile everyone." Naruto looked like he had won the lottery. His eyes were sparkling with excitement._

 _Erza was now confused. Was that his goal the whole time? She had never met anyone so weird._

 _Naruto looked back at Erza, "I thought that you were a robot or something. You were sitting here like a statue. Any reason for that?"_

 _Erza simply turned her head and tried her best to ignore him. She didn't want anything to do with him. His weirdness might rub off on her._

 _Naruto wiped a fake tear from his eyes, "Aww, Erza-chan is ignoring me. My life has lost all meaning now." The few guild members that were around chuckled at his antics._

 _Erza got fooled by his actions, she actually thought that she had hurt him, "I-I'm sorry."_

 _Naruto recovered from his act and stood up, "So you talk too. That's good to know. Now lets go."_

 _Erza didn't understand what he was talking about, "Go where?"_

 _Naruto grabbed her hand, "Shopping of course. Cana-chan says is what girls like to do to cheer up. Now come on, the shopping district awaits us."_

 _Erza didn't have a choice because she was dragged off with Naruto._

 _XxX_

 _(An Hour Later)_

" _Man Cana-chan was right, shopping does make you happy."_

 _Naruto and Erza had both been walking for about an hour now. So far Naruto had done most of the shopping. He was currently wearing a sombrero with huge yellow glasses. He was drinking soda out of a coconut cup and had a shirt that said 'fresko'. Long story short, He looked ridiculous._

 _Erza kept glancing at Naruto and every time she did she looked away and giggles. He looked so stupid. If there was ever a description of an idiot, Naruto would definitely match it._

 _Naruto tilted his sombrero up and looked at Erza, "What so funny? I look fresh and cool. This is what all the cool kids wear." He then took a sip out of his coconut cup, which made his look even more ridiculous, "So do you want anything. Any clothe, food, toys... A weapon." That last one was just thrown out there._

 _Erza looked around and smiled when she something that she liked. The shop was called Heart Kreuz. They were popular among young, for both their clothing and armors._

 _As they walked in Erza eyes sparkled when she saw an armor on display. Naruto walked next to her and saw the name, "Heart Kreuz armor. Is this what you want?"_

 _The armor consists of a metal breastplate, with a high armored collar and plated shoulderguards with each side being composed of four plates. On the breastplate's left side is the symbol of the Heart Kreuz fashion company: a cross with the edge pointing downwards, having the shape of a heart, and donning the brand's name over the cross's right edge._

 _Erza was liked the armor but when she saw the price she frowned. She was sure that she didn't have that much money. In fact, she was broke to begin with._

 _Naruto noticed the change in her mood, "Don't worry about the price Erza-chan. I already bought what I liked, now lets buy what you like."_

 _A couple of minutes later Erza had the armor equipped. She had a big smile on her face. For some reason the armour made her feel safe and secure. Like nothing could harm her. Memories of her past suddenly came back. She looked down and started to shed a tears. She stopped when she suddenly felt a hand on her head._

 _Naruto had notice that she was feeling sad about something. He guessed that she was remembering her past. It must have been dark by her her reaction, "No need to cry Erza-chan."_

 _Erza wiped off her tears and put on a tough face, "I'm not crying!"_

 _Naruto laughed at her. Her face was red, clearly indicating that she was, "How about I give you one last gift to end your day." Naruto took off a necklace that he had around his neck._

 _Erza looked at the green crystal with sparkles in her eyes, "I-It's so beautiful."_

 _Naruto smiled at her, "Yes it is. Someone special once gave it to me. She gave it to me because of a bet, but in reality she put her believe in me and my dream." Naruto tied it around her neck, "I'm giving it to you because now it's my turn to believe in someone. I was able to accomplish my dream for a while so it's only right that the next wearer accomplishes theirs. So tell me Erza-chan, what is your dream?"_

 _Erza spoke out without thinking, "I'm going to be the strongest S-class mage and marry you!"_

 _Naruto looked at Erza with wide eyes. He then smiled at her, "That's a nice dream you have going on there. As for the second one, become stronger than me and I'll consider it."_

 _Erza smiled at Naruto, "That's easy since you're weak."_

 _Those words cut right through Naruto's heart, "That's so mean Erza-chan."_

 _Erza giggled at his reaction, "I'm just kidding Onii-chan."_

 _Naruto's whole body stiffened, "Do my ears deceive me? Say it again."_

 _Erza smiled knowing what he meant, "Say what again?"_

" _Say what you said before."_

 _Erza thought about it for a second, "You mean Onii-chan?"_

 _Naruto jumped in joy and started to do a weird dance, "The wonders of finally getting an Imouto once again. This day shall go down in history as me, Uzumaki Naruto, has once again earned the title as an Onii-chan."_

 _Adults in the vicinity turned their heads in disgust. Parents covered their children's eyes so that they didn't look at the weird perverted man._

 _Erza didn't know what was to come in the future but for now, all she knew is that she had a weirdo for an Onii-chan._

(End of flashback)

"And I'll marry you Onii-chan. Oh where has my sweet imouto gone. She was so young and innocent. Now she has become a fierce gori-" Naruto quickly ducked another sword that was aimed at his head, "Hey! Watch it there! I could've died!"

Erza had been chasing Naruto with her heaven wheel armor. this is what he get for deciding to bring old embarrassing memories back, "And your point?"

They both stopped when they felt the ground shake. They looked towards the ruins to find out that it was back to its original place. Erza glared at Naruto.

Naruto put his hands up in defense, "I swear to the gods of ramen, it wasn't me." He was sure he didn't do anything, unless his clones did something before being dispelled. Those sneaky bastards are trouble when he leaves them alone.

Naruto and Erza made their way to the ruin entrance just in time to witness Gray defeating Lyon. Lucy had been standing on the sideline, not wanting to interfere with Grays battle. By the looks of the place the battle sure was brutal. Naruto walked over to gray and smack him in the back, "Good job snow cone. I knew you could do it."

Gray screamed in pain, "You idiot can you see I'm hurt here." He held his stomach in pain."

Naruto continued to smack him, "Oh relax you big sissy. Ive seen you walk away with worse injuries than that."

Gray had a smile on his face. He didn't like having to defeat Lyon like that but he would never learn his lesson if he didnt. Gray stood up and was ready to go help Natsu out when he heard a death defying roar.

Erza looked around for the source of the roar, "What!? What is that noise?"

Lucy had been startled and grabbed onto Naruto's arm, "What was that?"

Naruto had a sly smile on his face, "Getting comfortable are we now?" Naruto put a hand onto his forehead and acted like was about to faint, "Oh Lucy-chan, your warmth makes life worth living again."

Lucy back away from Naruto, "I-It was an accident."

Naruto wasn't taking back, "Sure sure, they always say that."

Lucy was now blushing in embarrassment, "S-shut up."

Naruto put his hands her shoulder, "Oh Lucy-chan just admit your love for m-"

Erza decided to hit Naruto over the head, "Now's not the time to fool around."

Rubbing his head and started to mimic her, "Nows not the time blah, blah ,blah." He was once again dropped to the ground, "Sheesh Erza-chan, If you wanted some love all you have to do is ask."

Gray Stopped Erza hand from striking Naruto for the third time, "We don't have time for this, Deliora is free and Natsu is by himself."

She glared at Naruto one last time. Erza sighted, "Grays right, we need to go help Natsu."

The group began to make their way where Natsu was currently located. Naruto felt some weight on his head, "You know you can fly right?"

Happy sat on Narutos head and was grabbing on to his hair, "Aye! Forward my brave horse!"

Naruto just smiled and followed the group. They made their way deeper in the ruins. The group halted when they spotted Deliora.

Naruto whistled at the size, "Woah, look at that thing. Haven't seen a demon that size in years." Naruto thought back to the Juubi. That son of a bitch was big as hell and this demon had nothing on the Juubi.

Gray looked at the demon with fear in his eyes. Its been years since he's seen it. He noticed that the place looked like it had been flooded. He reached and cupped the water, "Ur…"

Naruto heard what Gray had said. So it all made sense now. So since he was stepping in the water, does that mean that he was stepping on her grave? Holy shit, that's messed up. Naruto stepped onto a near by rock, 'Dont want her haunting me now... Or do I?'.

"Guys! You're Here!?"

Everyone turned to the loud voice. Natsu was running at full speed towards them, "Gray! Now thats its revived, we've got no choice!" Natsu pointed at Deliora, " Lets take it down!" he then looked at Naruto, "Why are you here?"

Naruto felt insulted, "What's that supposed to mean? I get kidnapped to come save your ass and this is my thanks?"

Natsu crossed his arms, "I dont dont need saving, if anything I'll be the one saving your ass."

Naruto glared at Natsu, "Sounds like you wanna fight."

NAruto glared right back, "You wanna go!"

Both of them stopped fighting when they saw Gray walk right passed them, "Leave it to me." He crossed his arms, "I'll seal Deliora!"

Lyon started to crawl towards Gray, "Ice shell! Dont Gray, history will repeat itself! I'll just melt the ice to challenge it again!"

Gray wasn't backing down from his decision, "This is the only way. This… Is the only way to stop it." He was determine to seal Deliora. He wasn't about to lose more people that he cared about.

Both Naruto and Natsu appeared in front of Gray. They had a fierce look on their faces. Gray was surprised at the sudden action, "Natsu! Naruto!"

They both spoke in a unison, "We'll fight it."

Gray was surprised by the statement but he wasn't going to back down, "Move it idiots! You're in the way!"

Natsu turned to Gray with a serious look on his face,"I stopped you earlier because I don't want you to die. Didn't my voice reach you?"

Naruto smiled at Natsu, "Well said Natsu. Don't act like your on your own Gray. Your part of Fairy Tail so a sacrifice isn't an option because you have people waiting for your return."

Gray looked at both of them, "Natsu… Naruto…" Their moment was ruined when Deliora roared. He lifted his fist over his head ready to attack.

"Look out!"

Naruto was prepared to do his handsign for a jutsu, "Lets go Natsu!"

Natsu's hands bust into flames, "I won't give up until the end!"

As they prepared for the battle they stopped and realized that Deliora stopped moving. Everyone was confused on its sudden halt. Deliora hand suddenly started to crumble.

Lyon was shocked by this, "Eh!?"

Cracks appeared all around its body and soon enough it crumbled to the floor.

Lyon didn't like this one bit, "No no no no, This can't be! Deliora was dead a long time ago!" His goal to surpass Ur was all just a dream now. It wasn't happening. All that work just to face defeat in the end, "Ten years Deliora was subverted in Ur's ice and we are looking at its final moment. I'm no match… I can't surpass Ur."

Natsu looked at Gray with wide eyes, "Your teacher is amazing."

Gray looked at the remains of Deliora. His teacher really was the strongest. He put his hand on his face to cover the tears, "Thank you so much… Teacher..."

Naruto looked at Deliora. So this was Ur's doing? He knew she was strong but to seal such a beast like that. She was one hell of a woman. He now knew one of the reasons to why he fell for her. She had a big heart for those around her and would stop at nothing to see them smile, "Looks like even beyond the grave you still determine to watch your students smile." He clapped his hands together to pray for her, 'I'll never forget you… Uru-chan.'

XxX

After the battle they had all had regrouped. Lucy was wrapping bandages around Grays injury to stop the bleeding. Gray tried his best to hide it but he knew that getting stabbed in the gut was fatal.

Natsu and Happy jumped in the air, "Yaaaay! Its Done!"

"Aye!"

Lucy sighted, "Really… For some time I was worried what would happen. Ur-san is amazing." She didn't want to think what would've happened if Deliora was still alive and they had to fight it.

Gray smiled at Lucy's comment. His teacher really was amazing. He was glad that he was taught by her. His reflexes kicked in when he felt something thrown at him. He looked at his hands and saw that it was a necklace. He turned towards Naruto.

Naruto began to explain, "Since Ur melted I decided to fill that necklace up with her remains so she can watch over you."

Gray didn't know what to saw so he just nodded. He wrapped the necklace around his neck. He then caught a second necklace that looked exactly the same, "Stop throwing things at me."

Naruto shrugged him off, "That's for your friend over there acting all moody." Gray nodded in response.

Naruto stared at the three in delight. He was happy for Gray that he had solved his past problems before anything bad happened. He was also glad that Lyon had finally realized how awesome of a teacher he had and that he couldn't surpass her. He then felt a dark aura around near him.

Erza had a dark look on face. She was glaring at Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy. The said four were sweating in fear. They had forgotten what they had done and now that it was over they were screwed.

Lucy was the first to remember, "On no! Thats right, were still getting punished!"

Erza's glare disappeared, "You have something to take care of that before that. Wasn't the true goal to save the villagers who turned into demons? Your S-class hasn't quest ended yet."

Lucy was confused, "But Deliora died… And the curse of the village should be lifted."

Naruto decided to join on the conversation, "Moon drip's enormous magical power harmed people. Theres no way the situation would change just cause he was defeated."

Lucy was shocked, "Oh Nooo."

Natsu still had energy from the fight, "Then lets go heal them real quick!"

Gray notice that Natsu was looking at him, "Don't look at me. I don't know how." He then turned his head towards Lyon.

Lyon had been resting and notice the that they were all staring at him. They wanted to know whether he knew or not, "I dunno."

Natsu looked at Lyon in disbelief, "What!?"

Lyon crossed his arms, "We've know the existence of the village but we have never interfere with them. They have never visited us either. We had our own things to do."

Lucy stroked her chin, "Weird, you would think they would have investigated the ruins."

Lyon turned his head, "I have some doubts on the moon drip influence on the human body."

Natsu put his hands on his hips, "Don't tell me 'This isn't your fault'."

Lyon ignore Natsu, "We've been basking in the same light for three years." Lucy and Natsu gasped, "Becareful there hiding something. Its not like its my business anymore. That's the guilds job, right?"

Natsu didn't believe any of it, "I won't let you destroy the village and- " A hand reached for his face and squished his cheeks stopping him from talking. He noticed that Erza had stopped him.

Naruto smiled, "It looks like our shining armor maiden has discovered something."

Erza had pieced some things together and had released something, "Enough Natsu. They each had their justice. There not at fault. Now lets go."

As they left Gray looked at Lyon, "You should a guild. Then you'll have rivals and comrades. Im sure you'll find a new goal." He then threw the necklace that Naruto had given him, "Take that. You heard what Naruto said about it."

Lyon caught the necklace and looked away from Gray. That idiot. He didn't need anyone… But maybe he was right.

XxX

When everyone returned to the village storage they realized that it was completely empty. There was no one is sight. They started to look around but couldn't find anything.

Natsu looked around, "That's weird, this is where everyone was."

Lucy put her hand to her chest, "Yup, the village was destroyed. But what happened?"

Happy was flying around to see if he could spot anyone. Naruto had a few shadow clones look around for any signs of life.

"Hello sirs! Your back! its really worrisome!" The grouped watch one of the villages running towards them, "Anyways, please hurry to the village!"

When the arrived to the village they saw that the village had been repaired. Natsu was shocked by the discovery, "It was ruins just a while ago now it Its all back to normal." He then started to bang on a random door, "What's going on? It as if time has been rewind."

Naruto looked around and notice demons were walking around. He had remembered how sora's hand looked like because of the effect of Kurama's chakra. The villagers looked like a full form of that effect.

Lucy remembered that they had left there stuff back at the storage place. As she was running back she notice the village elder near a tombstone. The elder looked to be relief that the tombstone had returned.

The elder noticed Lucy and stood up, "Are you the one that restored our village?"

Lucy shook her hands, "Eh… No… Not really…"

The villagers started to regroup around the elder, "We are very grateful. But Mages, when will you destroy the moon for us!?"

That had caught Narutos attention. Destroy the moon? Was he serious? That was something that he wasn't going to, "Destroy the moon?"

Erza looked at the elder, "It's easy to destroy the moon."

Gray stared at Erza like she was crazy. She was talking about destroying the moon like it was an easy task. It was like a million miles above them.

Naruto tried to rephrase what he had said, "That's not what I meant. I know it's easy to do but why would you want to?"

Erza put her hands on her hip, "Alright I want to confirm something. Let me get this straight. You all gained that appearance after the purple moon appeared, right?" The villages nodded, "But… The moon drip ritual has been held daily for three years on this island." Erza started to walk around, "You should've seen the ray of light at the ruins everyday." As Erza continued to walk around she didn't see the trap that Lucy had set up and fell into the hole, "Kyah!"

Natsu jaw dropped, "She said 'Kyah'"

Gray had the same expression, "C-Cute."

Lucy knew that she was at fault here. She had set the trap up and it proved to be working. She put her hands on her head, "I didn't do it!"

Naruto was grinning at the event, "Woah! That was so cute Erza-chan. It's been awhile since I heard he make such a cute noise like that." He then looked down into the hole, "Erza-chan, are you okay?"

Naruto stepped back as Erza made her way up. Surprisingly she continued to talk like nothing ever happened, "Meaning that that's the most suspicious place. Why didn't you investigate?"

The crowd began to mumble. The Elder decided to respond, "That because it's tradition that no one is allowed anywhere near those ruins."

Naruto knew that they were hiding something, "But The situation was serious. Why not you, The Elder, Not want to save your village and at least attempt to find a solution."

Erza had the same idea, "Tell us the truth."

The villagers didn't know what to say. They didn't want to speak because they were afraid that the mages weren't going to believe them. They promised not to tell because it sounded ridiculous.

The Elder took it upon himself to speak once again, "To be honest, we have. We tried countless of times but it proved to be of no avail. At one point we all took unfamiliar weapons to the ruins and every time we tried entering it we would appear right in front of our village. We just can't get close to those ruins."

Everyone was surprised at that news. It was true that it was very unbelievable but considering their situation they wouldn't lie to them. The villages tried their best to support The Elders.

"We kept silence because you wouldn't believe our story… But its true we tried going into the ruins many times!"

"None of the villagers were able to get there!"

Erza now understood the situation. She knew what was wrong, "As I thought."

Lucy wasn't getting any of it, so she was confused by Erza statement, "Eh?"

Erza changed into her armor, "Were going to destroy the moon."

Both Gray and Lucy where shocked. Was she crazy? How can they destroy something so far away. Natsu was excited about it. It wasn't everyday that you get to destroy the moon.

The villagers were happy. If they destroyed the moon maybe the curse can finally get lifted. They started to speak to one another. It was exciting that they were going to destroy the moon right in front of them. That a sight that would get anyones blood pumping.

Erza looked up into the sky. She and Natsu can destroy the moon but that wouldn't accomplish anything, "Alright were going to destroy it and by us I mean you." Everyone stared at the person that she was pointing at, "Naruto."

Naruto wasn't really paying attention. He was lost in his own thought. He had started to remember the whole moon incident back in his days. Now that he looked back on it, it was pretty unbelievable that he was fighting there. It was the freaking moon! No shinobi has every done that. He then noticed how quiet it was, "What?"

Erza Sighted, "I want you to destroy the moon."

Gray looked at Erza, "Erza have you lost it. How is he going to do that? His clones aren't going to be able to do that and i'm pretty sure he can't jump high enough to use that blue orb move."

Natsu didn't agree with Gray, "I want to destroy the moon but if Erza has faith in Naruto then so will I."

Lucy just stood there looking at Naruto. Why would Erza have Naruto do it? She couldn't say anything because she didn't have much to say. She had only known Naruto for a short period so, how could she say that she knew all of him. All he knew was his clone magic and that he was the weakest in the guild. She doubted that because he could pull his own weight.

Erza didn't take her eyes of Naruto, "When we were fighting the henchmen you said you would tell me about it later. Instead of telling me, why not show it to me." The group had no idea what she was talking about, "You've been hiding your true power from us Naruto. I can respect that you have your reasons but its like you don't trust any of us. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. Just say no and I'll destroy the moon for us."

Naruto just stood still. He made no movement at all. The villagers didn't want to interfere with what was going on. Narutos bangs covered his eyes. He always trusted his guild mates and he would always do anything to protect them. He knew Erza meant no harm, she was always like that. She would never push anyone to reveal their secrets.

She would always be suspicious of him when he showed more than he wanted to. Maybe after he he defeated the Lullaby her suspicion increased. He also created more clones than he should of, which was probably the final clue. He was going to tell them sooner but he never really found the right time.

Everyone was surprised when Naruto started to laugh. His laughter continued for a while before he stopped, "You were always a sharp one Erza-chan. That's what I always like about you. Yes I have have reasons for not showing you guys but it wasn't because I didn't trust you, it was because I never found a reason to."

Gray didn't seems to see it as a big deal, "So you're a bit more powerful, so what?" Gray always did think that Naruto may have been holding back but it couldn't be by that much.

Naruto looked towards Gray, "Cloning is one of my many tricks that I have. I might as well let the cat out of the bag, but lets not get into this right now."

Happy started to punch Narutos leg, "Why would you have cats in a bag? Let them go"

Naruto smiled and picked Happy and put him on his head, "It's just a saying. Anyways I'll give you guys the details when we get home. For now I might as well show you something."

Erza felt like she had put him in the spotlight. She didn't want to force him she just felt like she was being lied to. Especially from someone important to her. He never complained about being called the weakest but she knew that he was stronger than he led on to be. She didn't want to admit it but it bugged her a lot.

Naruto cracked his hands and made his way where Erza was, "Don't worry about it Erza-chan. Sorry that I never told you." Naruto took out his hand and begun to form a rasengan.

The villagers looked at the orb with excitement. It was something that they never seen before. They didn't know what it could do but they prayed that it would help with their situation.

Naruto started to put his main wind element into use. Spinning blades began to appear around the rasengan. Everyone eyes widen. They had never seen magic like that. The rasengan was already surprising but they never seen something like this. The rasengan began to change from blue to orange. He didn't need to change it but orange is his favorite color.

Lucy looked at the attack with and open mouth, "N-Naruto-kun, what is that?" It was really beautiful.

Erza was surprised that he had something like. She had face many opponents with different types of magic but she's never seen something like that.

Naruto turned towards them, "This is one of my many techniques. Its called rasenshuriken." Naruto took a step back and prepared to aim. He then used some strength and tossed it up in the air, "Rasenshuriken!"

The rasenshuriken spun in the air at high speeds. Once it made contact a huge explosions of wind formed in the sky and cause a field that was in the sky to immediately crack. The winds were strong enough to reach the village. It caused a firework like explosion that everyone enjoyed.

The villagers started to cheer at the events that just happened. Lucy and Gray just stared at the sky in amazement. They had no idea that the sky could crack like that.

Naruto turned around, "Thank you, Thank you I'll be here all week or until we have to get our asses out of here. Now that you witness the sheer awesomeness of Uzumaki Naruto I want you all to bow against you king."

Lucy sweat dropped, "Your sure full of yourself."

Naruto grabbed her waist close to her, "And this my people, is my queen."

Lucy blushed at being held, "Let go of me."

Naruto had a sly smile, "You say that even though you aren't resisting."

Gray looked over to Erza, "You saw that right? He just did that. I'm about talking Naruto here."

Erza kept looking at Naruto, "It seems like he was holding back on that attack."

He looked at the direction she was looking at, "You can't be serious."

Gray sighted and just accepted what had happened. Team Natsu stared at the sky with a smile. The layer was gone, the villagers were happy, and a the mission was finally over with.

XxX

(Mongolia Town)

After the evil layer had been destroyed they had discovered that the villagers were demons to begin with so there was nothing wrong with them. The layer affected their memories which would cause the villagers to believe that they had turned into demons. They would believe it and would try to find a way to solve it, making their lives miserable.

They put off anything concerning about Narutos true power until they got home. Naruto didn't really mind telling them anymore. He could be and S-class mage anytime he wanted. He just needed to figure out what he could tell them and what he couldn't because there were somethings better off not being said. It may affect the guild more than they think.

Naruto pumped his hand in the air, "Yosh! Were finally back home!" Naruto quickly dodged a punch, "Sorry Natsu, have to be quicker than that."

"Fight me already!"

Ever since Natsu found out that Naruto was hiding his power, He would try to get Naruto to fight him. He just wanted to find out how strong he is, "Stop moving!"

Erza grabbed Natsu by his collar, "Enough. I'm sure Master is going to give you THAT. I'm really itching for it."

Natsu froze and remembered about his punishment. He started to sweat bullets and tried to escape from her grasp, "No! Anything but that!"

Lucy was scared now. She didn't know what THAT was, but the way Natsu reacted to it, it had to be bad, "What is THAT!?"

Gray and Happy were looking at the floor with a frown. They knew that they were screwed so there was no point in running away. As they were walking they began to hear people talking rather loudly. It like something bad had been going on. They Had a feeling like something bad had happened.

Erza was able to hear some of the conversations, "What? Somethings wrong with the guild?"

Lucy looked over at Erza. She didn't know what she was talking about. She then saw what Erza was looking at, "W-What?"

Gray lifted his head, "This is…."

They were looking at the guild was the Fairy Tail guild. What was shocking about it was that it had been destroyed. It had been impaled by giant metal rods.

Naruto had finally caught up with them. After Erza grabbed Natsu he stopped to buy a popsicle, "Hey what are you…" Naruto dropped his popsicle and saw the guild, "No…"

'Promise me that you'll protect Fairy Tail'

Naruto clenched his teeth. He had promised that he would protect Fairy Tail with his life and now it laid before him in ruins. He couldn't do anything about.

Erza continued to stare at the scene, "What happened here?"

"Phantom."

They all followed the voice and saw that Mirajane was standing there, "It's mortifying but we were done in…"

Mirajane led the to Fairy Tail's 1st floor basement. There they saw that all the members sitting down. They didn't look too happy about the current situation either. The members lifted their head when they saw Team Natsu coming down the stairs.

"Did you see what happened to the guild?"

"Damn Phantom! How dare they do this to our guild!"

"Weve always been on bad terms."

"Lets go and smash their guild."

Makarov was sipping on beer when he saw them walking in. He didn't seemed fazed of what had occurred. He saluted them in their return, "Yo. Welcome back."

Erza had a frown on her face but was able to keep her composure, "We're back."

Natsu on the other hand wasn't able to, "Ji-chan! This isn't happy hour, is it!?"

The old man continued to sip his drink. He remained as calm as possible, "Ohhhh, right you are." He then put on an angry face, "How dare you go on a S-class mission! Punishment, I'll give you punishment now!" He took his hand and karate chopped everyone but Naruto and Erza on the head lightly. Lucy got a smack in her butt.

Mirajane looked at Makarov, "Master behave yourself."

Erza could hold no longer, "Master, do you understand our current situation!"

Makarov waved his hand, "Calm down there's no need to make a fuss over everything." They were shocked by his words, "This is as far as they will go. I don't see why they bothered attacking an empty guild."

Erza looked at Mirajane, "Empty guild?

"It seemed they did this in the middle of the night, so the guild was empty."

Makarov closed his eyes, "There's no need to cross with someone that resorts to surprise attacks."

Natsu slammed his hand on the counter, "I can't accept this! I wont feel right until I smash them down!"

Makarov wasn't listening, "This discussion is over. Now I'm going to take a leak." He stood up and headed to the restroom

Natsu wasn't backing down, "How can he be so calm?"

"Because none of us were hurt"

Natsu turned and grabbed Narutos shoulders, "How can you accept this Naruto! Why didnt you back me up!"

Naruto had no emotion in his eyes, "Because the Fairy Tail guild may be all torn up and in ruins but were all safe."

Erza gave a sight, "Enough Natsu. We just have to accept master's wishes."

Once everything settle down Naruto sat on the stool. Everyone else went to Lucy's house.

Probably uninvited. Naruto wasn't feeling anything at the moment. He then noticed a bowl of ramen being place in front of him.

He looked up to see Mirajane, "No need to be sad Naruto-kun. Everyones safe."

Naruto picked up his chopstick and began to play with his noodles, "Yea, but I should of been here."

Mirajane's smile never left her face, "Now now, it isn't your fault so dont go blaming yourself for it." Mirajane was surprised when she found chopsticks with noodles in front of her, "Eh?"

Naruto didn't really feel like eating ramen, "Take some."

Mirajane understood and opened her mouth and took the noodles into her mouth, "...Thanks"

Naruto stared at her, "No problem. I can see that this affected you too. Dont hide your emotions Mira-chan. I want to see your smile when it's at it,s brightest so dont go faking it."

Mirajane smiled, a true smile. He always knew her like that. He could read her like an open book. She didn't know how but he was always the one that understood her the most, "Naruto-kun…"

A grin appeared on his face. He continued to feed her, "It's okay to be scared just remember what I told you. Theres no need to fear when Naruto is here."

Mirajane giggled at his optimism, "Oh my, I feel so safe."

"You still have what I gave you on that day right?"

Taking a kunai out from underneath the counter, she place it in front of her, "I always carry it with me. It would be helpful if you told me what it does. All you said is to use it when I have no other option."

Naruto cupped her cheek, "Don't worry about it Mira-chan, as long as you have that you will be safe." Naruto leaned in and kissed her on her forehead.

Mirajane put her hand on the spot where he had kissed her, "What was that for?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, "Because I can."

"Everyone come quick!"

The guild was surprised when one of the members suddenly ran down the stair shouting. All the guild member ran up the stairs and followed him.

Naruto stood up and began to walk with Mirajane, "I wonder what happened now?"

They made their way to the center of a park where there was a crowd surrounding the tree. Naruto couldn't really see anything with all the people in the way. He begun to move all the people in the crowd to and made his way to the front. He wondered what was so shocking that it would erupted a crowd. Naruto saw Natsu and the rest of them looking towards the tree.

His eyes widen when he saw something on the tree. Levy, Jet, and Droy were crucified to the tree. Their clothes had been torn up and were covered in bruises. On Levy's stomach there was the Phantom lord insignia.

Naruto couldn't move a muscle, "L-Levy-chan." He started to shake and began to walk to closer to the tree, "No no no… Levy-chan please speak to me."

Levy lifted her head and opened her eyes, "Onii….-san" her eyes closed once again indicating that she was just unconscious.

Naruto dropped to his knees. He was happy that she was still alive but the state that they were in made him angry. He clenched his teeth Phantom Lord was going down and they better be prepared because he wasn't going easy on them.

Makarov made his way to the front of the crowd with a fierce face, "They can wreck the guild all they want but no parent can remain silent after seeing their children's blood… THIS MEANS WAR!"

XxX

(Town of Oak-Phantom lord)

At the phantom Lord guild all the members were celebrating after their successful attack on Fairy Tail. It wasn't everyday that they get sent to destroy or attack another guild. The fact that they succeeded in it made that much better. All was fun with smiles and beer drinking. They had no worries at all.

"Those Fairy got their asses kicked!"

"Thats not all, did you hear that Gajeel attacked three of their members?"

"I bet that they're trembling with their tails between their legs!"

The sound of an explosion caught everyone's attention. Those who were near by were blown away. Dust and debris flew everywhere hitting some of the members. The members of fairy tail had broken down the wall.

"We Are Fairy Tail!"

The Phantom Lord members were surprised on the sudden attack. Natsu instantly charged in and started to beat up anyone in his way, "Anyone will do! Bring it!"

The phantom members weren't backing down from a fight, "Don't get carried away you punks! Take them down!" At this point all the Fairy Tail members were attacking and the war had begun.

"Get master Makarov!" The phantom members charged at Makarov hoping to stop the strongest of them. They stood no chance however, because Makarov had transformed into a giant and was able to defeat all of them in a single attack.

Makarov wasn't going to forgive anyone and if anyone got in his way there would be no mercy, "Jose! Show yourself!"

The members now realized that they stood no chance against Fairy Tail, "Where are Gajeel and the element four!?"

Gajeel was watching everything go down from above. He was enjoying himself. He might as well enjoy the show while he still can. He wasn't one to back down from a fight but when he had the chance he would watch from the sideline, "I didn't expect master Jose's plan to work this well… Go ahead and wreck yourselfs… scums."

Elfman started to punch anyone he could see, "Being a man…" He then punched four enemies at once, "...Is what a man is all about!"

The members knew that take over magic was extremely strong and they wanted nothing to do with that. They started to run away from him to avoid being killed.

Makarov turned and look at Erza, "Erza, I'm putting you in charge. Jose is probably at the top floor. Im going to tear him a new one."

Gajeel noticed Elfman and thought that he would be a worthy opponent to warm up. Now that the master of Fairy Tail wasn't there he could join in on the action, "Now that that pain in the ass is gone I won't have to hold back anymore." He turned his hand into and Iron club and started to swing and hit anyone in his path, come at me you scums! Iron Dragon slayer Gajeel-sama at your service!"

Elfman quickly charged towards Gajeel to strike him down, "A man is still a man even if he is a scum!" His attack was blocked by Gajeels iron club.

Gajeel tried to counter by trying to hit Elfman in the head but Elfman was able to dodge each strike. Gajeel spinned around and tried a kick. His leg turned into an iron club but it was no effect because it was stopped by Elfman's hand.

Gajeel smirked, "Not bad."

Elfman ignored his compliment, "Men must live strong."

"Then how about this?" Gajeels iron club leg started to sprout multiple clubs which hit anything that was near it. Apparently he didn't care for his comrade because they had been struck by the technique.

Elfman was distracted because he couldn't believe someone was doing this to his own comrades. Gajeel took the chance and struck Elfman right in the stomach.

Natsu charged towards Gajeel but was too late. A yellow blur passed him and was able to strike Gajeel in the face. Gajeel wiped the blood that was coming out of his mouth, "Bastard."

Naruto was standing and glaring at Gajeel, "So you're the one who hurt Levy-chan."

Gajeel stood up and smirk, "You mean that blue headed girl. Yea that was me and boy can she scr-" He was interrupted by another punch to the face, "Fuck!"

Naruto wasn't going to hear anything that this guy had to say, "Shut up. You dont mess with my family."

Gajeel wasn't fazed by his killing intent, "Has has her big brother come for revenge? I'm so scared."

"Naruto you bastard, I want to fight him!" Natsu didn't like the fact the Naruto had stolen the person he was aiming for.

"Not now Natsu. This guy is an easy victory."

There was one thing that Gajeel did not like, and that was being underestimated. He charged at Naruto, "You fucking asshole! Die!"

Naruto focused his attention back to Gajeel. He grabbed the club with his hand and flip him towards the ground. He continued to lift him and and smash him into the ground. Naruto then threw him in the air, "Now Natsu!"

Natsu quickly reacted and jumped towards Gajeel. He punched Gajeel with a hand full of fire. Gajeel crashed to the floor, creating a crater. After a few seconds Gajeel stood up from the ground and dusted himself off, "Is that all you got?"

Naruto just smirked, "I was just warming up."

The guild house suddenly started to shake. The battle between both masters must be brutal because the guild wouldn't stop shaking. The next thing they knew Makarov came crashing down from the top floor. Everyone stopped fighting because of the sheer shock of the situation.

Makarov tried his best to stand up but he was unable to, "M-My magical power…" He couldn't feel any magic, it was like all of it had been sucked away.

"Master!"

"Old man!"

"Ji-chan!"

Erza was the first to get to where Makarov was, "Master, hang in there!" Erza notice that she couldn't sense any magical power from Makarov. That means that he's as powerless as a regular old man.

The guild members were now worried, without their master they didn't stand a chance in defeating Phantom Lord. Naruto quickly made his way next to Makarov to check on him.

Erza looked around and noticed that the members were losing their will to fight because they had no master. She had to make a decision quick, "Everyone! Retreat to the guild!" The guild members were refusing to leave the battler, "We can't hope to defeat Jose without the master! Now retreat, this is an order!"

Gajeel was standing upside down on a wood board on the ceiling. He was talking to another member of his guild, "Im surprised you managed to defeat that geezer."

Aira face remained the same stern look "All part of master Jose's plan." He then started to shed tears, "Oh wonderful!"

Gajeel was disgusted with the man, "Don't start crying over everything." He then flipped around to stand right next to him, "So did we capture that Lucy girl."Naruto stiffened when he heard that.

Aira stopped crying and looked at Gajeel, "We've confined her at our headquarters."

Natsu had also heard them, "Gajeel! You bastard!"

Gajeel simply stared at Natsu, "We'll settle this some other time salamander… And you too blond brat." After that they disappeared without a trace.

Naruto stood there watching the spot that were just in. The rest of the guild was retreating. They had no chance because Makarovs loss was too big on their part. Naruto picked up a Phantom member and dragged him, "Natsu lets go!"

Natsu continued to follow him, "Where are we going!" He then stopped when Naruto threw him the phantom member, "Where's Lucy?"

The phantom member had no idea who that was, "I don't know anyone by that name." He was then burned to crisp, "I swear I really don't know. But we do have a headquarters straight ahead."

Natsu tossed the man behind and turned towards Naruto, "Okay we-" He then realized that Naruto had disappeared

XxX

(Phantom Lord's Headquarters)

Lucy opened her eyes to find out that she was tied. She struggled for a moment to try and see if she could break the rope but was unable to. She looked around and noticed she was in a room that resemble a jail cell

She sat up, "What is this place! Where am I!?"

Lucy heard footsteps outside the door and saw someone through the tiny bars, "Are you awake Lucy Heartphilia-sama?"

She was shocked at the voice, "Who is that?"

The man opened the door and revealed himself, "I'm Phantom Lord guild master Jose." The man was a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache. His attire consisted of a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges. He had two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol.

Lucy was shocked at the guild master, "Phantom!?" She then remembered that she had been caught By one of the element four.

The man tried his best to apologize, "I'm sorry for putting you in this jail cell but you're still a captive. Try to understand."

All she wanted to to be set free, she didn't care about his reasons. "Just untie me! And how dare you do that to Levy and the others!"

"If you behave we might put you in a suite instead of this filthy jail cell."

Lucy tried to get some information out of him, "Why did you attack us?"

Jose began to laugh, "Us? attacking Fairy tail was just extra. Our true objective was to get a hold a single individual. So we thought, why not kill two birds with one stone."

Lucy was curious who the individual was, "Which individual?"

"Who else could it be? Daughter of the Heartphilia conglomerate Lucy Heartphilia-sama."

Lucy started to shake in fear, "H-How did you know about that?"

The man stood in front of her, "I heard that you were hiding you social standing in the guild. I dont know why such a rich girl would do dangerous and cheap job."

"So you're just kidnapping me?"

Jose shook his head, "No, no don't be absurd. It was none other than your father who requested to get you."

Lucy was in disbelief, "No, he would never do that! I will never go back to such a home!"

Jose sighted, "My, my what a troublesome lady."

Lucy waited a while and noticed that it got quiet real fast, "Release me at once."

"I can't do that"

She tried to be more convincing, "I need to use the bathroom."

Jose laughed at her, "Such a classy excuse." He then pointed to a bucket, "Use that bucket."

Lucy stood up and was prepared to use the bucket. Jose didn't think that she would actually use it so he turned around to give her some privacy, "Shameful girl."

Lucy took this opportunity to kick him right in the balls (ouch). A girlish shriek came from Jose's mouth, "Nepahhhhhhh!"

Lucy smiled at her plan, "A classic strategy isn't so bad after all." She then walked towards the door only to notice that she was on the top floor and it was a long way down.

Jose held his balls in pain. He was on the floor trying his best not to cry, "This is our sky prison." He stood up and walked towards Lucy, "How dare you do that to me… Now come to me it's punishment time."

Lucy knew that if she went with Jose she would be screwed. She held her breath and leaned backwards and began to descend to the earth.

Jose was shocked out of his boots. He really didn't think she was that stupid. Now The job couldn't be completed if the package was dead.

Lucy had her eyes closed because she didn't want to see herself falling, 'I heard his voice… I know I did.' She got closer and closer to the ground, "Naruto!"

In a split second a yellow blur caught her and crashed into a near by wall. Naruto had caught her and used his body to absorb the damage.

Lucy opened her eyes and noticed that she was on Narutos chest, "I knew you would come for me" She was surprised when Naruto wrapped his hands around her, "N-Naruto?"

Naruto didn't let Lucy go, "Thank kami you're safe Lucy-chan. I would have gone crazy if they did anything to you."

Lucy blushed at his statement. She hugged him back, "It's all my fault… But I still want to stay in the guild because I love fairy Tail." Naruto held her tighter to comfort her.

"Naruto!" Natsu had made his way towards him, "What's wrong with Lucy?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing… Come on, let's get back to the guild."

Natsu didn't want to go back to the guild, "What!? Why!? We can still fight."

Happy wasn't so sure about that, "Erza asked us to retreat."

Flames erupted from his fists, "That's because she's scared! Im not scared so lets go."

"Natsu!" Natsu halted, "This is no time to fight. Let's retreat." Naruto picked Lucy up bridal style. All that crying made her pass out.

Natsu noticed that Naruto was truly serious, "Okay, let head back. Come one happy."

"Aye!"

XxX

(Fairy Tail basement)

The guild was frustrated that they had to retreat. Retreating is the worst thing that they ever had to do, even if they still had people that could still fight. It's was like admitting defeat.

Now all they had to do it tend to their wounds and hope that master Makarov returns to his usual members were planning their next strike. Even if they were injured they weren't going to back down from this war.

Lucy looked around with a face of guilt. Everything was her fault. The guild was destroyed because of her. The war started because of her. So once again, everything is her fault. She was sitting on her own which made her feel even worse.

Gray went up to her to make sure she was alright, "Whats up? Still worried?"

Lucy put her head down in shame, "No… Its not that."

Happy stood on the counter and looked up at her, "I'm surprised too. Lucy why did you hide it?"

"I wasn't hiding it… but I ran away from home because my father didn't really care for me. Then after a year he suddenly wants me back. He did all this to get me back. Hes horrible."

Natsu walked up to her, "The term 'lady' doesn't suit you anyways. You said you wanted to stay here, then what good is it to go to a place where you hate? Your Lucy from Fairy Tail, this is your home."

Lucy was holding in her tears because she didn't want to cry anymore. She wanted to be strong for her guild.

Cana was trying her best to get in contact with Mystogan but she couldn't find the bastard. He was always a hard one to track. Mirajane on the other hand, was trying to get Laxus to help them out.

"Master is injured and we can't find Mystogan. Your our only hope…" That was the last thing in the world that she wanted to say to someone like him, "Please come back, it's an emergency."

Laxus could give no fucks about their current situation, "Serves that shitty old geezer! HaHaHA! It doesn't concern me. Go ahead and take care of it yourself."

Cana couldn't take anymore of him, "Laxus! You!"

"That old geezer started the fight, so he should finish it himself. This is none of my business."

Mirajane was trying her best to convince him, "Lucy, our comrade, is being targeted."

A sneer appeared on Laxus face, "Huh? Who's that… Oh that Big boob newbie. Tell her that if she becomes my woman I'll help. And tell that old Geezer to retire and give me the position of guild master." The crystal ball that was being used for communication suddenly shattered.

Mirajane started to shed tears, "I can't believe someone like that is really a member of Fairy Tail."

The Guild suddenly began to shake. All the members were panicking thinking it was an earthquake. A guild member ran downstairs to warn everybody, "It's coming from outside!"

Everyone was shocked at what they saw. The Phantom Lord guild castle was moving. Its like it had grown pairs of legs.

Erza who was wearing nothing but a towel was shaking, "I never imagined that they would ever attack us like that."

Jose was looking down at the castle, Prepare the jupiter cannon and obliterate them.

Erza saw a canon aiming at them and immediately took action, "This is bad! Everybody get down!" She equipped her armour and stood in front of the beam, "I won't let you take down our guild!"

Mirajane covered her mouth. Was this really the end? She suddenly remembered what Naruto had told her, 'Use it when you have no other option'. Mirajara took out the Kunai that Naruto had given her and threw it.

XxX

(Outside Mongolia-East Forest)

After leaving Lucy at the guild, Naruto headed towards Porlyusica treehouse. He wanted to go visit Makarov to see how he was doing. Porlyusica was currently trying to help Makarov on his magical power problem.

Porlyusica is a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape.

Naruto would sometimes come out here and just relax in her treehouse. She didn't like it but she never kicked him out. She hated humans which was the reason that she lived in the forest all isolated.

"How is he doing granny?"

Porlyusica smacked Naruto on the head, "Respect your elder!"

Naruto rubbed his head, "But I'm older than you so it should be the other way around."

Porlyusica ignored him and continued doing her work. She would never admit it but having Naruto around wasn't so bad. He may be a pain in the ass but he was very good company.

Makarov was currently on the bed unable to move. He looked like he has seen better days. He currently had his eyes closed.

Naruto turned his seat to face Makarov, "How you doing old man?"

The guild master opened his eyes and tried his best to talk, "Naruto my boy, I can't do anything in this state. My old age is catching up to me. What will become of the guild if I am gone?"

Naruto sighted, "No I will not become guild master. I've said it many times before."

Makarov smiled at the boy, "You're powerful enough to do it. I don't see why you wont. It a fun job. The best part is the paperwork you have to do."

Naruto shivered at the thought. Even after thousands of years paperwork is still man's greatest enemy, "Just hurry up and get better. The guild is waiting on you. They were disappointed that they had to retreat."

A chuckle came out of the old guild master, "Their like a bunch of kids. Complaining when they do something they don't like. But I couldn't live without them."

Naruto laid his head on his palm, "It looks like it was right for Precht-jiji to make you guild master."

Markov laughed, "That old idiot just didn't want to deal with the paperwork."

They both laughed at his statement. Precht was the second Fairy Tail guild master who appointed Makarov as the 3rd and left on a journey after that. They stopped laughing when they heard a rumble in the distance.

Makarov face quickly turned serious, "Naruto, I need you to protect the guild until I'm cured. I'm not asking you to become guild master, but I'm asking you to protect them as if you were one."

Naruto stood up and reached for his sage coat, "Don't worry old man, I'll protect the guild no matter what." He put on his sage coat and gave him a thumbs up without turning around, "I did promised Chibi-chan after all." He then felt a pull and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Porlyusica walked back in the room and noticed that someone was missing, "Did that brat finally leave?"

Makarov smiled at the woman, "Oh shut it woman, don't act like you hate him."

She sighted, "I dont hate him, I just hate how he uses my house to store his back up ramen."

Makarov smiled at that, Naruto did get crazy over his ramen. He then felt some pain, "Ow! Im hurt! Oh god, it hurts!"

"Oh shut up! If you were more careful maybe you wouldn't be in this situation."

XxX

(Back at Fairy Tail)

Mirajane has thrown the kunai thinking that something would happen, but nothing appeared yet. Did Naruto lie to her? No that was impossible he would never, Right?

The next thing she knew a yellow flash appeared in front of her. Naruto smiled and looked at her, "So you listened to me."

Everyone that was around Mirajane had witness a man teleporting. Teleporting magic wasn't used much so it was surprising that it happened right before their eyes.

Lucy was surprised that Naruto appeared out of no where, "Naruto-kun you're here, but how?"

Naruto grabbed the kunai from the floor. He patted Mirajane on her head, "You did a good job calling for me." The members moved out of Narutos way as he made his way to where Erza was, "So Jose thinks he can come in here and mess around all he wants?" He took out a headband that had the Fairy tail insignia on it and tied it around his head. He walked in front of Erza and stood there.

Erza didn't had no idea where Naruto had come from but what he was doing was dangerous, "Naruto! What are you doing!?"

Naruto lifted his head up and stared at Jose right in the eyes. He had yellow, toad-like irides with orange pigmentation around their eyes, "It's time for Phantom Lord to know who Uzumaki Naruto really is."

* * *

 **And cut. Shits about to go down. Naruto is finally stepping up.**

 **Now on to writing the next chapter, but first it's time for me to catch a few Z's.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. This was my longest chapter by far.**

 **Like always, comment, review, or criticize.**

 **D3st1ny out.**


	5. The Past The Present The Future?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail. If anyone mentions that I don't, I will hunt you down, and I will force you to repeat that I do until you believe it. And once one person believes then the whole world will follow. Bwahahahaha!

 **Chapter 5: Past. Present. Future?**

* * *

Jose felt as if someone was Glaring at him. He didn't know who it was but their glared was burning a hole through his head. He didn't like the feeling that he was getting. Fear was something that he shouldn't be feeling. They should be the ones feeling vulnerable not him.

He mentally slapped himself. Who was he kidding, he was one of the ten wizard saint. No one could challenge him or stand against him might. He pointed towards the Fairy Tail member, "Obliterate them!" The cannon began to charge and fired.

Naruto quickly went through hands seals at a rapid pace, "So you finally taken notice of me. Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)!" A solid wall of earth suddenly rose up. Naruto hopped on top of it and spread his hand out in front of him, with thumb and index finger touching, "Hiraishin: Dōrai (Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder)!"

As soon as the blast hit the wall a seal appeared and started to absorb the blast. Naruto kept the same position he had until the blast was over. The members of Fairy Tail were shocked at his ability. He just made the blast disappear. They then hear an explosion in the distance.

Erza looked over at the direction where the blast was heard, "Naruto… What did you do?"

Naruto released the hand sign and looked over to her, "I warp the blast to an isolated location." He then gave her a thumbs up, "Dont worry, no one got hurt."

Jose looked on at what had just happened. What kind of magic did that brat posses? He was able to deflect the move so easily without a sweat. That brat was seriously starting to piss him off, "Hand over Lucy Heartphilia right now."

The members didn't like to be ordered, especially by someone who posed a threat to their guild, "We'd rather die than give up our conrade!" Everyone started to scream at Phantom Lord. They weren't going to hand one of their own to the likes of him.

Lucy started to shed tears. She never had anyone who cared so much about her like this. They would risk their own lives just for her sake. Fairy Tail was definitely the right choice.

Natsu wasn't giving up his own comrade either, "Our answer won't change no matter what! We'll take you down!"

Jose started to laugh, "I see… Then we'll fire a bigger and stronger Jupiter! Now struggle in fear in these last fifteen minutes or terror until it's reloaded." He then used his power to send in shades.

Shades were ghost soldiers that he would usually sent to kill any pest that stood in his way. With them out there they would be occupied, "Feel the pain, Fairy Tail. You have two choices. Die by my soldiers or die by jupiter."

That was a lose-lose situation that they were stuck in. They might as well fight until they can't anymore. Their hope was steadily decreasing. They had no plan, no formations, If anything they were sitting ducks.

Naruto was still on top of the earth wall that he had made. Jose really liked to play around too much. He then started to form a rasengan, but not a regular size one. This one was bigger than the original one. He then hopped off the wall, and as soon as he hit the ground he was propelled at high speeds, "Ōdama Rasengan (Big Ball Spiralling Sphere)!"

As soon as it made contact with one of the shades it created a huge explosion. The destructive power was insane. Once the smoke cleared out Naruto was standing in the middle of the crater completely surrounded.

Naruto slapped his palms together, "Raigeki (Lightning Strike)!" He then slammed the ground causing electricity to fly everywhere. The shades didn't stand a change as the high voltage struck them at full power. Naruto wasn't taking it easy on them.

The path had been cleared but they just kept on coming. He looked towards Natsu, "Natsu go stop the cannon!" He responded with a nod and took off with Happy, "Elfman! Erza! Go as back up." They both knew that there wasn't any room for argument and took off in an instant. Naruto then walked over to Mirajane and Lucy who were arguing.

Lucy wanted to fight because she still felt like it was all her fault. She didn't want them to fight while she just hung in the background, "I have to fight with the other too! It's my fault that this happened!"

Mirajane tried to reassure her, "No One thinks that Lucy. Were doing this for our comrade and to protect you. So please listen to me." She then put a spell on Lucy causing her to sleep.

Naruto was behind her and was able to hold on to her before she fell to the ground, "Sheesh… she sure is stubborn." Naruto handed Lucy to Reedus, "Take her to the hideout. And make sure you protect her no matter what."

Reedus noded and started to draw on his stomach. He created a horse carriage, he then took Lucy and was on his way. Mirajane used her magic and transformed into Lucy. She felt like she had to do something because she was useless for now.

Naruto didn't want to get her involved but he knew that she would stop even if he told her, "Mira-chan, be careful out there. The last thing I need is for someone to get hurt." She nodded in response.

They all saw that the cannon had been destroyed which means that Natsu was successful. They cheered at the event and started to charge in with no worries of the Jupiter blast killing them.

Jose wasn't the most happiest at the moment. Those Fairies just like to get on his nerves, "Those disgusting brats…" He had to resort to his guild's most powerful weapon now.

All the guild members looked at the guild castle and noticed that it started to rise up, "It stood up!"

"What are they planing this time!?"

Jose smiled at their fear. That's what he wanted to see, "You all made me angry, so now I'm going to show you true fear. Meet the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK. II!" The giant then started to walk towards it was at a close distance it halted and begun to draw symbols in the air.

The guild was confused at what it was doing. Cana was the first to figure out what it was truly doing, "It's a magical seal! This building thing is a mage!" The guild was surprised at the sudden discovery.

Naruto examined the seal, "That seal is the abyss. Jose is getting more and more reckless. That blast can destroy all of us in an instant."

Mirajane was shaking in fear, "I-Isn't that a forbidden magic? Does he really plan on casting it?"

Naruto knew that it would take a certain amount of time for the Giant to complete it, "Don't worry, we have about ten minutes to stop it." He then turned towards his guild mates, "Loke! Cana! I'm going to need you to hold out on the defenses here!" They nodded to his command.

They didn't argue with what Naruto was saying because they needed someone to take charge since the master wasn't there. Erza would be the next one but even she was listening to him. For some reason Naruto took the lead in an instant and no one argued against it because of their current situation.

Naruto walked over to Gray, "I need you to hold my shoulder."

Gray had just taken out a shade and turned towards him, "Wah!? Why!?"

Narutos didn't say a word and just stared at him. Gray nodded, seeing as there was no room for arguing and walked next to him. Naruto threw his hiraishin kunai as hard as he could towards the top of the Giant and they both disappeared in a flash.

XxX

(With Naruto and Gray)

Once they appeared on top of the Giant, Gray let go of Naruto and tried to control his balance. It had been the first time that he had ever had to teleport and it felt really strange.

Naruto looked towards Gray, "Don't worry, just give it a few seconds and you'll be good." He had the same experience the first time that he tried it.

Gray shook his head and noticed that it had started to rain. It wasn't raining when they were down there. He noticed Naruto was staring at something. He looked ahead and noticed that a woman was standing in front of him.

"Yes… Juvia, the woman of rain, of the elemental four." She was a young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She was wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat.

Gray had a serious face, "Sorry, but it doesn't matter whether you're a woman or a child… I don't go easy on anyone who hurts my nakama." And he really didn't. He would fight anyone no matter how big or small.

Gray wasn't the only one with a serious face, "I'm done playing games so you better watch yourself."

Juvia stiffened at what they had said. She wasn't expecting such determination. She then examined them, their bodies in the rain looked so… so hot. She quickly blushed at the thought and turned around, "Yes, I have lost… Farewell."

Both Naruto and Gray sweat dropped. That was completely unexpected, "What wah?

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! The hell is that!" Gray wasn't letting her go so easily, "Wait up woman! I know damn well that you can stop this giant!"

Juvia had been fighting with herself. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her, but he was an enemy so she had to defeat him. Juvia turned around, "Water Rock!" She had to make him hers.

Naruto threw a kunai at her and disappeared while Gray was trapped in a water bubble. Juvia noticed how she was only able to capture one of them instead of two. She then felt a kunai go right through her.

"Rasengan!" Naruto had appeared behind her with a charged rasengan. The rotation of the attack made Juvia dipel into water. Naruto jumped back to safety. He knew that it couldn't be that easy to defeat an element four.

Gray had frozen the water bubble and broke free from it. Grays previous wound had been opened and was bleeding. He held the wound to try to stop it, "Ya got me good there didn't you."

Juvia reappeared in between them again. She looked at Gray in amazement, 'He… he froze it and shattered it… Juvia was so sure that her technique could never be broken.'

He took his shirt off, much to Juvia's surprise, "Ice Make: Lance!" Gray extended his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy.

The ice lance struck Juvia head on. But the attack went right through her just like Narutos first attack. So she was made of water.

She had a frown on her face, "Juvia's body is made out of the rainwater." Juvia didn't want to hurt him but she knew that this was war and she had to do what her master had told her, "Farewell my love, Water Slicer!" A wave of multiple water blades headed towards Gray

Gray Tried his best to dodge but was hit on the arm. He spun around while molding his magic, "Ice Make: Battle Axe!" The handle of the axe formed in his hands and he was able to swiped Juvia in half. Once again Juvia remained unharmed by the attack.

Naruto began to do hand-seals, "Doton: Ganchūsō (Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears)!"

Gray heard the word spears and smiled, "Ice Make: Geyser!"

They both slammed their hand on the ground. Spears of ice and earth made their way towards Juvia, who just was standing. She was struck by the two attacks but it seemed like it had no damage. Their attacks just kept going right through her.

The attack didn't hurt Juvia at all, "It's impossible for you to defeat Juvia. Please give up, There is still time to be saved." She moved out of the spikes and was once again standing.

Naruto cracked his knuckles, "You must be nuts woman. Giving up was never in my dictionary."

Gray was nodded in agreement, "We're not giving up. Fairy Tail is in danger and we will stop at nothing to save them!"

Juvia remained with a stoic expression, "Please hand Lucy over to us. If you do we shall convince master to withdraw."

Naruto snorted at her, "You really think old master asshole will let us go. You must be out of your mind. That guy could give a rats ass about us."

Juvia shook her head, "Master Jose isn't like that. He gave Juvia a home."

Naruto crossed his hands, "Then why are you out here and while he's cowering inside where it's safe. Your nothing but a pawn to him."

Juvia wasn't going to believe someone like him. He was the enemy, master Jose wouldn't treat them like that. They were loyal to him so he wouldn't throw them away like that, "No you're lying. You're Lying!"

Both Naruto and Gray felt that the rain had gotten hot all the sudden. Naruto was lifted his hood that was attached to his sage cloak and put it over his head.

Gray being who he is, was shirtless and had to take on the boiling water full blast. He looked at Naruto and saw how safe he looked, "That not fair you prick!"

Naruto smirked at the man, "Not my fault that you have a fetish for stripping."

Juvia's body started to fully transform into water. All her features such as her clothes had turned to water, "Sierra!"

Naruto took out multiple hiraishin kunais and threw them all around the roof of the Giant, "You know, you should never show your emotions around the enemy. It's even worse to let them out of control."

Juvia started to release steam which meant that the water she had transformed into was also boiling water. She charged towards Gray who was the closest to her.

Gray punched his fist, "Ice Make: Shield!" A shield of ice appeared in front of him to protect him from Juvia.

Juvia wasn't stopped because as soon as she made contact with the ice, it melted. Once she got through his defense she notice that he wasn't there. She looked over and noticed that he was next to Naruto.

Naruto smirked, when an opponent lets their emotions out of control that when they already lost, "Alright Gray I'm going to need you to freeze her."

"I don't think I can. Did you see the way she melted my shield so easily."

Naruto patted his back, "Don't sweat it. I believe in you." He then disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Wait!" He realized that it was too late to reason with him. He then ran off to get in position.

Naruto was teleporting around the roof like crazy. He wasn't giving Juvia a chance to catch up to him or even time to rest, "A little game of tag wouldn't hurt anyone."

Juvia was spamming her water slicers anywhere that she saw him. She wanted to wipe that smirk he had on his face, "Stop moving so Juvia can hit you!"

Naruto stopped teleporting for a bit and gave her a dry look, "So I can let you hit me. You need to 'chill' out" Wow, that was such a lame joke. He didn't mean to say it, it just came out. He hoped no one heard that.

Gray was on the side when he heard that joke, "Booo… That was so lame Naruto."

Juvia was getting furious at this point. She screamed loudly causing all the kunais that Naruto had thrown to fly away.

Naruto teleported to each one of them and was able to grab them, "Are you crazy!? Do you know how hard it was to get this many made!" These kunai where expensive to make. He was pretty much broke after he had them all made.

"Juvia doesn't care care about that." And she really didn't. She didn't like how Naruto keeped playing games with her like she wasn't a worthy opponent.

Naruto had to end this and with Gray in position he slammed his hand on the ground, "Doton: Tobi Tsubute (Earth Style: Flying Stones)!" The ground underneath Naruto turned into projectiles and were aiming at Juvia.

The rocks kept going through her without harming her, "These won't harm Juvia at all!""

Naruto smiled at her, "The rocks are just to distract you."

Juvia looked around when she heard a hissing noise. The next thing she knew a rock exploded right in front of her face. Once the explosion cleared Juvia's figure was messed up. She tried her best to regain her form.

Gray had taken the opportunity to appear behind her, "Ice Make: Geyser!" Once he touched her steam engulfed the roof. The attack was so strong that the rain around them froze.

Juvia was surprised by how powerful his attack really was, "I… I lost." Juvia laid flat on the ground looking at the sky. She noticed that the clouds were cleared from the sky. It had been the first time she had ever seen the sky so blue, "The rain… It stopped."

Naruto walked over to her and looked down at her, "You think we killed her?"

"Does she look dead to you, you idiot!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know you tell me. I saw how you grabbed her breast."

Gray blushed at the memory, "I-I did not!" He ignored Naruto and looked towards Juvia, "So you want to continue."

Juvia had hearts on her eyes. The way he stared at her made her lovestruck. She couldnt take it anymore and passed out.  
Gray scratched his head, not really knowing what to do. He was confused when Naruto started to laugh at him, "What?"

Naruto shook his head and walked away, "Nothing, let's go. We still have to end this." The way Juvia passed out reminded him of someone that was special to him.

"Gray!"

"Naruto!"

They both stopped when they noticed that Elfman and Mirajane ran towards them. Elfman walked over to Juvia and looked down at her, "Is this the third element.?"

Naruto looked over at her, "Yep that the third. Now all we have to do is get rid of the other three."

Mirajane shook her head, "No, we need one more. Elfman took care of one while Natsu defeated another one. If we defeat one more we can stop the Giant from casting Abyss Break." Mirajane noticed that Naruto didn't have the red marking around his eyes.

Naruto noticed her staring, "It looks like my sage mode ran out. So what's this about stopping the spell?" It didn't really run out, he just didn't need the use of it for now.

Elfman decided to clarify, "It turns out the Giant and the spell are powered by the element four themselves."

Naruto nodding his head, "Alright guys, we need to find and defeat the last one. We need to hurry and make it quick or else."

They all ran to search for the last member of the element four.

XxX

(With Natsu)

Natsu had been facing Aria who was a former S-Class mage. Things weren't looking up for him. He was covered in many bruises and blood was all over his clothes. Happy was hiding in the back because he didn't want to get in Natsu's way.

"I'm rather impressed that you are able to stand up. You're really something." Aria was an extremely tall and massive man with tanned skin. His massive upper body is covered by a large, loose green coat sporting white edges, which is closed around his neck, sporting a wide and high collar, but left open on the front below it, revealing a pale red, similarly loose and ruffled pale red shirt. Below he had extremely loose pair of pants with prominent hems and a pair of simple, dark shoes.

Natsu was huffing really hard, he wasn't going to go down that easily. Flames appeared on his hands and he charged in once again, "Dammit!"

Aria put his hands in front of him, "However before my 'Airspace' magic, there is nothing you can do."

Natsu was struck by the attack and was pushed back but was able to roll himself back to his feet. He didn't have time to rest while everyone out there was struggling, "You're making me mad, bastard!"

He extended on hand, "Airspace: Zetsu!" He had his palm open which prompts a series of airspaces to be fired at Natsu.

Once it made contact with Natsu they exploded causing intense damage to him. Natsu was thrown back once more. He knelt down to one knee, "Damn you!"

Aria wasn't a bit hurt by his insult, "There will always be someone stronger than you, dragon."

Natsu opened his mouth and unleashed a huge amount of flames, "BUWAHHHHH!" Aria disappeared before it was able to touch which confused Natsu. He looked around trying to locate him.

Aria's voice echoed through the room, "You're about to feel the same pain as Makarov." He then appeared behind Natsu, "Airspace: Metzu! Your magic will be reduced to nothing!" Before he was able to fully succeed in his spell he was kicked in the face.

Natsu looked around and noticed that Erza was standing between him and Aria, "Erza!?"

Erza didn't spared Natsu a glance. She was focused on Aria, "So that's the one who did that to master."

Ara reached over the cloth that was covering his eyes, "Hahahaha… if I am going to be fighting against the mighty Erza…" He then removed to cloth to show his eyes, "Even I SHall have to take this fight seriously."

XxX

(With Naruto, Gray, Mirajane, and Elfman)

The group had been running through the halls of the castle in search for the last remaining element. They weren't having any luck at all. Mirajane took the time to then explain to the rest about the last remaining element.

"His eyes!?"

Mirajane was explaining the purpose of Airas eyes, "Yes, Aria keeps his eyes closed. Apparently keeping them close is the only way he can control his immense power under control."

Naruto sighted at that. So now he had to deal with someone that had some eye power or something. Just great, hopefully they weren't like the sharingan because if they were then this was going to be another pain in the ass opponent.

Mirajane continued her explanation, "If we do run into him, we have to defeat him before his eyes are opened. If he does than we may lose all hope in winning the battle."

"Dont worry."

She turned her head towards Naruto, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave her a grin, "If Natsu caught up to him, he would surely defeat this wannabe eye user's ass. If not then Erza-chan will do it. Right now all we have to do is believe in them."

Mirajane smiled and nodded at Naruto. His optimism was really something.

XxX

(Erza vs Aria)

Aria's eyes started to shine brightly. His face held a evil grin, "Come at me, Erza." He relaxed his hands before him, the right one on top and the lower down, with their palms facing, "I have activated the airspace of death, Zero. This airspace consumes all life." It caused the spiralling airspace to be generated before him.

It was able to knock Natsu down from the shear strength of it. Erza wasn't fazed by the technique, "Magic that consumes life…? Why do you find it so easy to steal people's life away, you bastard!"

Aria didn't care what she had to say, "Now let's have some fun!" He saw that Erza was charging towards him, "Let's see if you could survive this airspace?"

Erza sliced the airspace so that she could get near him. She transformed into her heaven wheel armor, "Tenrin Blumenblatt!" She send all her swords towards Aria and was able to cut him down.

Aria was thrown into the air and crashed straight to the grown. He didn't know how she was able to slice through his powerful attack. He was defeated so easily.

Erza glared at his defeated body, "Master could never be defeated by the likes of you. That tale will never appear in your saga."

Outside everyone looked at the seal and noticed that it started to shine brightly. They all started to run away thinking that it had been complete and ready to fire towards them.

"Everybody get down!"

"This isn't an attack that can we can survive by ducking!"

Then all stopped running when they noticed that its arms started to crumbled. The arms fell off and the Guild started to shatter. It then collapsed to the ground.

The members of Fairy Tail all cheered in their triumph of victory. Cana smiled at the scene and looked up at the sky, "You pulled it off… you guys."

Erza smiled when she heard the cheering outside. She then closed her eyes and fell to the ground. Natsu ran towards her and picked her head up, "Erza!"

As the guild as cheering they stopped when they head Jose on the loudspeaker once again, "All you members of Fairy Tail out there. We've succeeded in capturing Lucy." He smiled when he heard them all panic, "Our first objective has been successful." He then grabbed Lucy by the hair and dragged her.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Jose continued his speech, "I'm sure you all heard that… We have but a single objective remaining."

All the shades suddenly started to get darker and much more stronger. The were able to defeat all the Fairy Tail members that were in their way. Its as if they gotten an energy boost.

Jose looked down below and watched as his army defeated them all, "And that's to slaughter all of you. Disgusting brats." He then threw Lucy to Gajeel, "Keep an eye on Lucy for me. A few insects seem to have invaded our guild." He then began to walk away, "I shall have them know that there will be no more miracles. I will deal with them all myself."

Natsu was furious with Jose. He swears that he will make him pay for what he's doing, "That bastard!"

"Natsu." Erza had woken up and had gotten his attention, "Release your... power. Theres still an untapped power within you. Believe in yourself… make it through it… and awaken it. Now go Natsu! You are the man that will surpass me!"

Natsu stood up. He had never been more pumped than he was at this moment. He will not disappoint Erza. He would get Lucy back and end this. His whole body was covered in flames and he took off.

Erza leaned on a rock to try to comfort herself. She was in a hot mess. Areas airspace attack had done what he had said and drained her but not enough to kill her.

"Erza-chan"

She turned her head and saw that Mirajane, Elfman, Gray, and Naruto were running towards her, "I see you were victorious in you battle."

Naruto kneeled next to Erza, "You look like shit Erza-chan."

Erza chuckled at the way he described her appearance, "I'm okay. Natsu just left to go save Lucy."

Naruto frowned at the fact that he let Lucy get captured. He should've sent a clone with her but he trusted his guildmate to protect her. He misunderestimated Gajeel's dragon slayer power. He then noticed that his friends stiffened at the intense amount of power. The sound of someone clapping caught their attention.

Jose walked in with an evil smile on his face, "My, my what a wonderful show you all put… I honestly never expected you to provide me with such entertainment." Gray and Elfman were quickly on their defensive stand.

"So you're Jose?"

Jose looked at the blond that was near Erza, "So you're the brat that deflected the jupiter blast."

Naruto chuckled, "You do know that you're going to lose, right?"

Jose smirked at him, "You cocky little brat. Who do you think you are?"

Naruto walked passed Gray and Elfman, "I'm someone you don't want to piss off. You guys take care of Mirajane and Erza. It time for me to finish this war." The red pigments around his eyes appeared once again indicating that he had gone sage mode once again.

Sage mode was easy for him now a days. He was able to gather natural energy very easily with no error at all. At the beginning he could keep it up for a good five minutes but now that he's had centuries to master it. He could keep it s long as he doesn't run out of chakra.

Jose smiled at him, "So a no named mage thinks he can beat a wizard saint now." He sent some shades towards Naruto.

Naruto ran at him in a zigzag motion dodging any strike from the shades. They were easy to dodge so they were no problem. Naruto punched Jose but he was able to dodged it. Jose smirked at the attack but was then suddenly blown back at high speeds.

Naruto smirked at him, "For a no named mage, I sure can pack a punch."

Jose dusted himself and stood up. He didn't know how he had gotten hit when he clearly dodge, 'I was sure he missed that' He then reached and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I guess you're not as invincible like you believe." No man was truly invincible even himself. Naruto could be defeated but no one has ever been able to push him to the limit yet. He was just that good.

Jose frown at the blond shinobi, "OKay… you've got my attention brat. I'll consider you as a worthy opponent. I'll try to not kill you so fast." He had to keep his guard up around him because that last attack did some damage. He wouldn't show it but it hurt like a bitch.

Naruto began doing hand-seal, "Believe me, many have tried but none have succeeded, Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)!" Once Naruto let the huge fire ball out, he quickly blocked a strike with his kunai. He punched the Shade sending him crashing to a nearby wall. It looks like Jose wasn't his only opponent.

Jose was able to dodge the Fireball with ease. He grinned, this would be an easy win. He then moved his head to dodge a kunai but was then struck in the side.

"Rasengan!"

Jose was once again thrusted away from Naruto at high speeds but was able to maintain his posture. He added more magic to his shade army making them more powerful.

Naruto spread his hiraishin kunai around the battlefield. He crested cloned and they all started to create rasengans. They used the kunai and teleported themselves to the nearest shade soldiers they could find. Each clone destroyed the remaining shades that were left.

Naruto crossed his arms, "Are you done warming up Jose?" He wanted to fight Jose, not his henchmen.

Jose stood up and glared at Naruto, "You filthy disgusting brat. I would of showed mercy if you begged but now I will truly kill you." He swiped the air with his hand, "Dark Pulse!" As he swiped his hand a chain of linear explosions appeared in front of Naruto causing his clones to dispel and Naruto to be pushed back.

Naruto was knocked towards a wall but was able to gain his balance and stick to it. He then looked at Jose with a boring expression, "Is this the best you got?"

Jose clenched his teeth this kid was serious pissing him off, "That's it!" He then started shooting dark purple waves through his fingers.

Naruto started to move around and dodge each wave that was towards him. He then saw how close it was to hitting his allies, "Gray! Elfman! Take those two to safety right now." He didn't want any of them to be hurt.

Gray clenched his fist, "But we can't just leave you to face him."

Elfman nodded his hands in agreement, "A true man would never leave his comrade behind."

Naruto ducked then jumped to dodge another wave that was heading towards him, "This is no time to argue, get them out! Don't make me have to do it!"

Gray and Elfman both hesitated but gave in. Elfman picked Mirajane while Gray used his shoulder to help Erza walk.

Gray turned around and looked back at him, "Were going, but you better come back alive."

Naruto gave him a quick nod before he hiraishin out of way from another wave blast. This was getting really troublesome. Any more of this and the building might cave in. Natsu, Lucy and Happy were still in the building.

"Hahahaha! Thats right keep dancing for me you brat!" Jose was at the advantage because he would keep spamming his attack and not letting Naruto any time to counter.

Naruto took a deep breath in, "Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)!" He then shot multiple compressed air balls.

Jose stopped shooting and began to dodge the air bullets. Once he dodged them all, he lifted his arm to block a powerful punch that was coming towards him. The ground under them became a crater caused by the sheer force of the punch, "So you were planning to end this in one strike?"

Naruto grinned and lifted his free hand, "Nope. I just need to get near you, Raiton: Hiraishin (Lightning Release: Lightning Rod)!" His free hand generated electricity which traveled through his body and was transferred to Jose.

Jose let go of Narutos hand and was shocked by the current that was running through his body. He dropped to his knees and screamed, "You fucking prick! No one can match me!" He tried his best to stand up. It was tough to do when you have high voltage of electricity running through your body.

Jose charged at Naruto. He decided to go with hand to hand which was a bad idea. Naruto was not as good as lee but he could give people a run for their money. They began to exchange punches. They were each dodging each punch that was thrown at the other.

Naruto caught Jose's final fist that was thrown at him, "Your punches are really slow. Maybe the title of wizard saints isn't as big as I thought it was."

Jose clenched his teeth, "You fucking brat! I'm the strongest of them all!"

Naruto snorted, "If you were the strongest then I would of actually tried to defeat you." Naruto spinned and kicked Jose in the head, sending him crashing to the floor, "Now that how you kick." He then cracked his knuckles, "Get up.. I haven't even finished warming up."

Jose quickly jumped up to his feet and retreated a few feet back. He was doing some serious damage to him. If he kept taking any more hits than he would be finished, "That was just luck. Now I'm gett-" He was interrupted when a punch landed to his face.

"I'm sorry, were you speaking?" He then saw a few teeth on the ground. Did he hit him too hard? Nah, he's fine. A few teeth missing teeth isn't a big deal.

Jose stood up once more and grabbed his mouth in pain, "You weak peasant! Im stronger and more superior than you!"

Naruto went for a kick but his leg was grabbed and he was suddenly thrown. Jose jumped towards the air to strike Naruto.

As he was in the air Naruto had finished his hand-seals, "Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!"

Jose was pushed by a full force of wind. It felt as if he had hit a wall in the air. He was then knocked to the ground. Naruto landed on the ceiling and pushed himself off, leaving cracks behind. He put out his fist to land on Jose, who was quick to move out of the way.

Once Naruto connected with the ground the whole room began to shake. Cracks scattered around the room's floor. Jose was lucky that he had dodged that fist or he would of died from the impact. Naruto stood up and noticed that the whole room started to shake, "It looks like Natsu is having fun with your underling."

"That dragon sure likes to rampage." Gajeel better defeat that brat or else he was going to get. All that arrogance better be shown today.

XxX

(Natsu vs Gajeel)

After the guild building was demolished Natsu looked on with a frown on his face. He was laying on the floor after Gajeel had knocked him into the wall. He struggle to his feet. He had to get his ass up and show this guy who Fairy Tail really is. He turned around and started to walk towards Gajeel.

Gajeel had his arms crossed, "Your sorry guild is nothing but a pile or rubble. Let it go now, it's over." He noticed that Natsu did nothing but glare at him, "Don't look at me like that!." He then punched him to another wall.

Lucy was holding her face so she didn't have to watch Natsu get brutally beaten, "I… can't take much more of this…"

Natsu struggled to his feet once more but was kneed in the stomach by Gajeel, " Back on your knees salamander!" He continued to brutally beat Natsu, "I'm not the type to show mercy so don't go dying on me just yet."

Happy didn't like what was happening to Natsu, "He used too much magic during his fights, If only he had some fire to eat."

Sagittarius heard what happy had said and reached towards his bow, "I see… When you asked me to produce fire the obvious answer is 'no'" He then put an arrow on his bow, "However you never asked whether I could help generate it." He then shot his arrow to a nearby machine which caused it to blow up in flames.

Natsu saw the fire and took the opportunity to eat it, "Hell Yeah! Gimme! Gimme!" Natsu then wiped his mouth, "Man, that was good. I owe you one Lucy." Lucy smiled at being thanked.

Gajeel charged towards Natsu, "Don't get all cocky just because you ate a little fire! All that did was put us back at equal footing!" He was suddenly punched in the chin by a fire fist"

"Shit!"

He then turned his head towards Natsu, "Iron Dragon Roar!" He let out a tornado with intense force.

Natsu stuck his hands out and was able to deflect it back towards Gajeel, who was shocked that he was able to deflect it. Natsu had rage in his eyes, "How dare you lay a hand on my nakama with that stupid grin on your face." He then pulled his fist back, "I'm paying you back with some interest! You're going to wish you never set foot in Fairy Tail!"

Gajeel didn't like the feeling of defeat, "This can't be! I'm supposed to be invincible."

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Fire Blade!" Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames towards Gajeel. The whole room was destroyed causing Gajeel to be flown outside the castle, "Now… we're even."

XxX

(Naruto vs Jose)

Both Naruto and Jose clashed weapons. One had a kunai while the other had a dagger. They tried to overpower each other when Jose used his free hand to try to blast Naruto. Naruto had quickly disappeared making Jose turn around and blocking his strike. It looked like Jose was getting used to his Hiraishin pattern.

They both jumped back for some distance. Naruto wasn't sure if Jose was taking it easy or he was just exhausted because his movements were becoming slower. Jose opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto had blurred from his sight. Jose had to predict where he would teleport to next. As his eyes looked around the room but he didn't expect a frontal attack and was struck in the stomach.

Naruto kept his fist in his stomach and twisted it to cause more pain, "Hurts doesn't it? This would even begin to measure the amount of pain that Fairy Tail has felt." He release his fist and palmed his stomach causing him to be pushed backwards.

"Fuck!" Jose held his stomach in pain. Those fists of his hurt like hell.

Naruto put the handle of his hiraishin kunai in his mouth and then tightened the grip of his headband. He then relaxed his body. He started to walk towards Jose, then jog and then it turned into a full blown sprint.

Jose got in a defensive stand ready to take any attack that was coming. Naruto jumped in the air and flipped in mid air while throwing his kunai from his pocket. Jose was simply able to move his head and body to dodge them. They were simply throws and weren't as fast. He saw that some of them were those special kunai of his, so he needed to be careful.

Naruto landed on a wall and quickly pushed himself off it. He moved his body so that he was able to pull some kicks at Jose, who used his forearm to block some them. Naruto then pushed himself up and disappeared. He then appearing underneath Jose. Jose was able to react to the kick and flipped around to avoid it.

They both charged at each other at high speeds. Once they met in the middle Jose went for a stab but was unable to because he vanished once again, "That move is really getting tiring."

Naruto being himself simply laughed it off, "I might as well overuse them if I have them." He knew that he was using them alot but why wouldnt he. He mastered the kunais for a reason.

Appearing behind him the clashed once more with their blade. Sparks were flying off their weapons. Naruto deflected his dagger and used the kunai that he had hidden in his sleeve to stab Joses in the shoulder.

Jose move back and gripped the kunai that was on his shoulder and pulled it out. He tossed it to the side.

Naruto was growing tired of the fight, "How about we end this in one move? I won't even use my kunai."

Jose smirked at the blond shinobi, "Alright. this has gone for too long." He knew that blond wouldn't defend against his strongest attack.

Naruto formed his favorite finishing move, "You better hope you dodge this because it can wreck you if it made contact."

Jose smiled at the warning the blond had given him, "I could say the same for you. Dead wave!" Jose extends his right arm sideways and generate several of his ghosts around it, which start circling it in spirals. He subsequently shaped the ghosts into a destructive wave of darkness magic and sent it Narutos way.

Naruto took his rasenshuriken and threw it vertically, "Rasenshuriken!" The rasenshuriken was able to split Jose's blast in half which cause it to miss Naruto and only go by his sides.

Jose looked at Narutos technique in fear. It was able to split it that easily and keep on going. He started to shake and walk backwards. He was the strongest, he wasn't going to be defeated by a brat like him.

Jose sent a shade to take the full force of the attack. Huge wave of wind overtook the place causing it to start coming down. Rumble started falling from the ceiling.

Naruto started to hop from one rubble to the next trying his best to get the fuck on out of there but then it became too much and he was buried in alongside Jose.

XxX

Everyone outside looked on as the who Guild Castle was turned to rubble. They feared that Naruto had been killed by the damage. Everyone but him was able to make it outside.

Mirajane started to run towards the rubble but was stopped by Elfman, "Naruto-kun!"

Tears were coming down from Lucy's face. Naruto had died because of her. She covered her mouth and began to cry, "Naruto-kun…"

"Owww…"

Rumbled began to fly off and out out as if someone was throwing it, "That cheating bastard. He had to use his little minion to protect himself." That move would of ended the whole fight all together but he guessed Jose knew that himself.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned and watched as his team ran at him, "You actually beat him! How did you do it!? Can you fight me next!"

Naruto smiled at him, "Did you think I was going to lose or something? Waw, so much for the faith in friendship. And no I won't fight you."

They were amazed that Naruto held that much power. Gray was the most surprised, "When you said you were stronger than you looked, I didn't think it was by that much."

Naruto sat there while the members praised him for his glorious achievement. His grinned was bigger than it ever wa, "Yes, yes, I know I'm awesome." He then turned into a random direction, "Alright Jose! Come out, I know a few rocks wouldn't be enough to stop you."

Lucy stared at him in confused, "What do you mean I thought you- Wah!" She gasped as she saw Jose stand up from the rubble.

Jose was in pain, a Lot of pain to be exact. He had no idea that Naruto was that strong, He even went full power on a no named mage and was still being pushed back, "You little runt! You think this is over?"

Naruto smirk at the mage, "For you it is. I wasn't even trying in that fight. If anything It was more along the line of training for me."

Jose was able to hide his shock at what the blond shinobi had said. So all that time he was just playing with him. He looked so serious out there and now it turns out he was no different than a practice dummy, "You fucking brat! I won't be made fun off anymore!"

Naruto sat on the ground, crossed leg and looked at Jose, "I'm not fighting. I already beat you, any more and I might kill you."

Gray whispered in Narutos ear, "What are you doing? None of us can fight him you know."

Naruto chuckled at him, "Of course there someone there is." Everyone stared at him in confusion, "Isn't that right master…"

Makarov walked out into view from a piece of rubble that he had been hiding, "Naruto you idiot, you completely ruined the entrance that I was going to do."

The said blond, lied down on his back and stared at the sky, "Well Master, now it's all on you." He didn't want to hog up all the actions so he might as well let the old man have a piece of him. Besides, he was pretty sure that Makarov would of been grumpy that he didn't get any action at all.

Jose laughed at the old man, "Give it up, you've lost already. Look at your precious guild, it's just a pile of rumble."

Makarov began to write letter in the air with his right hand, "A guild is not a physical building. It's the sum of its members."

Jose smirked at the phrase, "It still pleases me to know that I was able to push Fairy Tail back so much."

Makarov had completed his spell, "Youngsters, I thank you all for your effort. You have all made me proud. Take pride in being a part of Fairy Tail!" Clouds started to cloud over them. Makarov used this opportunity to shoot a beam at Jose's shoulder.

Jose was hit with the beam but not before he was able to get a clean cut on Makarov shoulder. Jose maintained his balance, "Dead wave!"

Makarov made a triangular formation and was able to block against the attack. The effect was a huge gust of wind that pushed anyone near it. Naruto was still laying on the floor and just closed his eyes so the dust didn't get on his eyes.

Makarov didn't want to hear anymore, "I'm going to give you to the count of three…" He then used his Giant magic and made his body enlarge into a gigantic proportion, "Kneel."

One…

"You want me to kneel before you. You must be out of you mind."

Two…

"You want me to admit that you have the greatest guild when I am clearly more powerful!"

Three…

"You're the one who should be kneeling before me! Now die! Crumble to dust and vanish from the face of history! Fairy Tail!"

Makarov slammed his hands together, "Fairy Law!" A bright light blinded everyone. They all covered their eyes.

"What is this light!?"

"It's so bright!"

The shade soldiers started to disappear once the light struck them. Nothing was left to show show a sign that the were there.

Erza smiled at being able to witness something so amazing, "This is Fairy Law." The others looked at her in confusion, "With the holy light, it assaults darkness. It only attacks things that the caster sees as the enemy."

Once the light dimmed, they saw that Jose was frozen still where he had been standing. His mouth was opened to show his shock at the legendary magic being used on him.

The members started cheering, "We've won! We won against Phantom!"

Naruto smiled at the emotions that the members were letting out, "I guess your dream come true Chibi-chan!" Naruto felt a teardrop hit him and opened his eyes, "Lucy-chan?"

She kneeled down to look at him, "Naruto-kun… I…" She was the stopped when she felt a hand on her cheek.

"Don't cry Lucy-chan. Everyone's safe and happy. I'm just glad that you're okay." He smiled at her to try to comfort her.

Lucy held her mouth to keep herself from weeping. She just nodded in response and leaned her head on his chest. Naruto hugged her without a second thought.

Makarov looked at the guild building, "He sure made a mess of things, didn't he?"He looked at the damage that was cause and started to think. The council would get really mad at him… but what if he got arrested. He shook his head and started to cry himself, "Wahhh!"

XxX

(One Week Later)

It been one week since the war had ended. The guild was being rebuilt and thanks to Narutos clones it was going along faster. Everyone was helping the best they could to make the guild building a lot better than it was before. Even the magic council showed up to the scene to figure out what was going on.

Naruto, being who is, quickly took off with Natsu alongside of him. They didn't make it very far before they were both surrounded. They put up a fight but they didn't want to hurt anyone so they ended up getting caught. The whole week was just full of questioning of what had happened.

"Heavyyyy!"Natsu had been carrying way more wood than he needed. He just wanted to show everyone that he was much stronger than any of them were.

Gray gave him a dry look, "That's because you're trying to hold so many at once." He then turned his head towards a random direction because he had felt someone watching him. It was a creepy feeling.

"Ha! That's probably your limit since you're so weak!" He had beaten Gray in terms of strength.

Gray wasn't backing down, "I could carry twice as you." He then took the same approach as Natsu and carried twice as many as he had, "S-See told you…" He was then distracted by the sound of clapping in the distance and the wood suddenly collapsed on him.

Natsu's started to laugh at him until his stomach rumbled, "I'm so hungry."

Gray held his stomach and noticed that his stomach was running low on fuel too, "Yea, Im started to get hungry took." He was then surprised when a blue blur flew past him. He noticed that a bento was placed on his hands, "Where did this packed lunch come from!" Natsu was drooling all over it, "Here, you can have it." He wasn't going to eat that.

Behind the fence Juvia looked on with a frown on her face, 'Juvia woke up early to make that for him…'

"Well what do we have here?"  
Juvia turned her head in surprised. She saw Naruto who was wearing a hardhat and carrying a bunch of wood, "Ah, Um…" She didn't really know what to say now that she was spotted.

Naruto looked at her and then turned his head towards Gray. His mouth was in the shape of and 'o', "I see what's going on. You have a crush on snow cone over there."

Juvia lowered her head in embarrassment, Now he was going to think it was weird that she was stalking- umm observing him. yea, observing him. That's what she was doing.

"That's so cute. You remind me so much of her when I was young." He then started to laugh. They were so much alike it wasn't even funny.

Juvia had no idea who this 'her' was, "Don't you think it's weird?"

Naruto gave her a huge grin, "Nope. Anyways now that I have discovered there no way your sempai can leave you like this." Juvia didn't understand what he was saying, "That means I'm going to help you get Gray."

Stars appeared on her face, "You'd really help Juvia?"

"Sure why not. From now on call me Naruto-sama and we have a deal." Juvia nodded at him. Naruto smiled at her, He didn't want her going years without even having a chance to get the attention of the one she loved. He just hoped Gray wasn't as dense as him.

Juvia saluted him, "Hai! Naruto-sama. Juvia hopes you take care of her." She then bowed her head.

Naruto chuckled at her reaction, "Let's do our best. Anyways I have to go, Boss would get mad at me if he knew that I was fooling around." Naruto then left Juvia her own devices.

XxX

(Heartfilia residence)

Lucy had taken the time to return to her home one more time. She didn't want to come here before but know she knew that she was strong enough to confront her father one last time.

One of the maids noticed someone familiar walking towards the mansion, "Ohhhh! Lucy!" Every other servant had heard the old maid and had reacted the same. The old maid began to cry at getting to see her after years of not seeing her, "Oh Lucy, thank goodness you're safe… I always prayed."

Lucy was trying to confront the old maid, "I'm sorry to have worried you." She didn't think that she would be missed that much.

The maid then looked at the person next to her, "Oh and you have gotten yourself a man, I'm so proud."

Lucy had no idea who she was talking about until she looked next to her and noticed that Naruto had been standing there. The only difference that instead of his usual orange sweatshirt he sported an orange hoodie.

He gave her a single wave, "Yo."

Lucy eyes popped out, "Naruto! W-What are you doing here!?"

Naruto rubbed his chin and was in deep thought. He stayed like that for a while before he responded, "Well it all started when phantom attacked…"

"I'm not talking about that!"

Naruto laughed it off, "Anyways, I was bored of fixing the place so I left my clones to do it. I planned to visit you but then I saw you walking out in some weird get up, which looks hot on you by the way, and thought why not follow her."

Lucy palmed her forehead. He was only here for a few minute and he was already making her head hurt. The servants kept asking her question on how she had been and she kept reassuring them that she was doing fine.

One of the servants ran towards, "Lucy, Your father has asked you to come see him in his study." They then dragged her to change her clothes. Naruto followed not really knowing what to do.

Lucy was dressed in formal clothes. Naruto whistled on how good she looked, "Damn Lucy, you sure can make anything look good." He then turned around and took out a notebook. He started to giggle to himself.

Lucy just sighted at him. He probably knew that she was nervous and was trying to get her to loosen up. They walked to the door of her father's study. She stared at it for a moment and hesitated.

He turned back around and noticed that she was hesitating to go in. He gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll be waiting for you out here."

She looked over to Naruto who was leaning on the wall waiting for her to enter.

"Or should I go in there and show him who Uzumaki Naruto is?"

Lucy giggled at his antics. She opened the door and saw that her father had been standing by his desk waiting for her.

"I'm glad you came back Lucy." He was a relatively tall middle-aged man with black eyes and slicked back blond hair and a matching, extremely trim mustache. He was wearing a red tuxedo, which looked rather expensive.

Lucy lowered her head to apologize, "I'm sorry that I left without saying a word."

"If you had not come back I would have used up all my wealth to destroy that guild. The reason I called you back was because your husband has been decided." He then walked over to the window and stared out it, "By marrying the man that I have chosen, the Heartphilia railways will be able to expand south. You must also give birth to a son to continue our family name. Now return to your room." The room was in a dead silence for a while. Jude, lucy's father, paid no attention to her. Just like he never did when she was younger.

Lucy stood there in silence, "Father, don't misunderstand me." Her father turned around in shock, "The reason I came back was to make myself clear. I'm leaving this house! I will walk my own path! You have no right to decide who I marry! And don't you dare Lay a finger on Fairy Tail!" She then ripped the top half of her dress, "The next time you try I… No the guild will see you as the enemy!"

The room was suddenly quiet. They both stared at each other for a second.

"You tell him Lucy-cha-"

"Shhh be quiet."

"They can hear you."

"Like I give a fuck- wait what were you doing with that staff? Nooooo!"

Lucy's father heard the sound that were coming from the door, "What is going on out there! Who let someone else in!?"

Lucy turned around and began to walk away, "Farewell father." Lucy walked out of the room to see Naruto being beat with a stick. She giggled at the scene.

Naruto stood up like getting beat with a stick had no effect on him, "Ah, Lucy-chan so how'd it go? Do I need to say something to him? I'll prank him if you'd like? If I wanted to marry you, do I have to ask for his blessing?" Naruto began to bombard Lucy with multiple questions.

Lucy smiled at him, "Everything went well. As for the marriage thing, I don't think you should joke about something like that."

Naruto stared at her with an innocent smile, "Who said I was joking?"

Lucy immediately blushed. He was being serious?, "A-Anyways there one more thing I have to do." She then walked away with a red face.

Naruto smiled at her, "So cute." She looked so adorable when she was flustered. He then turned when one of the servants tapped his shoulders, "Yea?"

"Oh dearie, please take care of our dear Lucy. Were sad that she's leaving but as long as she's happy and safe then there no other thing that we could ask for."

Naruto grinned and gave them a thumbs up, "No worries there. I'll protect her with everything I got. Even if it means taking on the world."

The servants smiled as the young man walked towards the direction that Lucy left. It looks like Lucy had someone who was very dependable, "Oh and can you invite us to the wedding?"

Narutos voice was heard through the hall away, "I sure will!"

A smack was then hurt followed by Lucy's voice, "Naruto!"

A few minutes later, Lucy was looking at the grave of her mother, Layla Heartphilia. She had died on year x777. Lucy stared at the gray with a smile and placed flowers on her grave to show her respects. Her mother was an incredible person and when she was young she believed that she was the strongest, and she still did. Naruto was also next to her and was praying just like her. She heard him whispering meaning that he was saying words to her mother. How sweet.

"Thank you for giving me you daughter miss Layla. If you ever visit her in ghost form while she's sleeping, please leave the recipe of the type of ramen that they have out there. I would be forever in debt to you if you could." He then bowed his head.

A tic mark appeared on her forehead, "Who gave me to you!? And stop asking my mother for something stupid!"

Naruto put his hand up in defense, "But Lucy-chan, I have to know how the ramen in heaven must taste. At the rate that I'm going I'll never know."

Lucy wanted to know by what he meant that he would never know. She was about to question it but was interrupted when the rest of team Natsu ran towards them.

She was then interrogated by the note that she left on her home saying that she was going home. She then started to explain the reason on why she was there. They had misunderstood the letter and thought that she'd run away.

In the mansion Jude looked on at the scene. He'd never seen a smile that bright on his daughter face. It looks like she was truly happy where she was. He then noticed the blond that was with her and saw that he was holding a yellow rose, "That boy… It couldn't be."

Naruto took out yellow rose from his hoodie and place it on Layla's grave, 'Sorry that I can't come every year. But just know that your daughter is in good hands.' He then prayed for her on more time, 'Your friendship always mean the world to me.' Naruto smiled and went on to join the ground who were bickering.

The yellow rose was placed right next to Lucys flowers. The flower meant joy and friendship. Joy for all the fun times that they spent together and friendship for the times that they were there for each other.

* * *

 **Well there it is my good is. I finally finished this chapter. At the moment I'm trying to improve my writing so my stories won't seem so dry to you guys.**

 **Like always, comment, review, or criticize.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **D3st1ny out.**


	6. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I feel like ruling the world would be way more easier than trying to own those two.

 **Chapter 6: Reunion**

* * *

The team was currently at the beach playing volleyball. It was really relaxing to finally catch a break. Weird events had occur when Naruto was doing a low rank mission. Now that there was no need to hide his strength he went was doing non stop chore missions. When he came back he was asked by Lucy to go with them. What was more surprising was that Loke was a celestial spirit. He knew something was odd about how he acted around Lucy.

A bunch of blond clones were all in one team going against everyone else. Since they were all the same person, they knew how to work together. The others were putting up a good fight but in the end they lost. All six Narutos high fived each other at the sign of their victory. One of them missed and slapped the other in the face.

"Oi! What the fuck?!"

"It was an accident don't get all mad!"

"You asking for a fight!?"

"So what if I am!?"

One other clone tried to stop the fight, "Woah woah, guys calm down. We won so let's all celebrate." The clones words were forgotten because the other two clones began to fight. Punches and kicks were thrown all over the place.

Lucy sweat dropped at the sight, "Only Naruto can get into a fight with himself like this."

Natsu, being who he is, decided to join the fight, "I want to fight! Let me in!" He then jumped in to smoke where they had began to fight. After a while all the clones dispelled and Natsu was left in the middle wondering where all the Naruto had gone.

Naruto walked towards the group with a few drinks in his hands, "Oh, so I'm guessing that I won." He currently had swimming trunks on with sunglasses over his eyes.

Lucy looked at the man, "Wait!? So you weren't playing?" She accepted the drink that Naruto handed her.

Naruto shook his head, "Well, technically I was but at the same time I wasn't." He then handed a drink to Erza, Gray and Natsu, "Here you go Happy. It's fish flavored."

"Aye!" Happy smiled at the blond and began to drink his fish drink. Fish was good.

Gray looked at the drink, "You didn't poison this did you?" He shrugged his shoulders and began to drink it.

Lucy sweat dropped once again, "Don't ask and then drink without getting an answer." She felt like she hung around idiots which was technically true.

Naruto smiled and took a sip of his drink. There was nothing better than to have a day off with your best guild mates. Taking off his sunglasses he pointed towards the beach, "Who's up for a quick swim!?"

Natsu began to run to the water, "I'll race you!" He ran towards the water but tripped over a sea shell. He stood up and spit all the sand that had been in his mouth.

Naruto laughed at Natsu. How could someone be so funny and not even try. He then walked behind Erza and picked her up, "Let's go Erza-chan!"

"Put me down you idiot!" She didn't need anyone carrying her. She had her own legs.

Naruto made his way to the water and threw her in it. Naruto put his hand on his hips and began to laugh like a maniac. He then felt some weight on his back and fell face first into the water.

"Got you Naruto-kun." Lucy had surprise attacked him and had jumped on his back when his guard was down. She then looked at Gray and noticed that his trunks were missing, "Gray, Your trunks!"

Gray looked down and realized that he was naked. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to swim. He was at the beach so he didn't really care about being nude.

"Kyah!" Lucy was then lifted by an overpower Naruto. She fell into the water once again.

"You can't beat the master. For I am king of the water." He then felt killing intent, "And this king must make his way to the snack bar once again." He then took off running with Erza on his tail.

XxX

After they had called it a day at the beach, they returned to their hotel rooms. Erza was sitting in a beach lounge chair on the balcony of her room. She had a lot of fun today, beating up Naruto was her favorite part of the day. Even if he annoyed her, she still had a soft spot for him.

Her eyes began to shut. Resting her eyes for a few minutes wouldn't be so bad. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Quick flashes of her past began to appear. The pain, hatred, the fear that she felt suddenly rushed at the same time.

' _Erza, in this world freedom is just an illusion.'_

She suddenly woke up and quickly realized that it was a dream. Where had that all come from. She thought that she had forgotten all of that. Them returning was the last thing that she wanted.

"Woah! Are you alright Erza-chan." Naruto had been next to her and had a surprised look on his face. He wasn't expecting her to wake up so soon.

Erza nodded her head, "Yea…" She then looked at what he was holding, "What are you doing with that marker?"

Naruto hid the marker behind his back, "I was just testing out what a marker could do to the human skin." He was planning to draw on her face while she was sleeping. That would of been a funny sight to see when everyone saw it.

Erza shook her head and pushed him away. She was glad that she had woken up, She didn't want to be drawn on just for an experiment, "Sometimes it seems like you have a death wish."

Naruto chuckled, "Well, If you happen to kill me I surely wouldn't mind." He then sat in the chair that was next to her, "Was it your past again?" He had seen her panic quite a few times like that.

Erza nodded. He always knew what was on her mind even if he didn't know what her past truly was. She couldn't tell him when she was younger and she still could tell him now. He never questioned her decision and always said that thing like that take time.

"Don't sweat it Erza-chan. If anything comes to hurt you, you have this blond idiot to protect you." He then poured wine into a glass and began to sip on it, "Woah, this is some high quality stuff." He then took the bottle and began to chug it.

Erza smiled at the sight, "Now I know where Cana gets it from."

Naruto chuckled at that, "Well, I did teach her everything she knows." She may have even surpassed him when it came to the amount that one drunk a day. He loved his alcohol but he didn't drink as much as her. It was her nature.

"Can I ask you something?"

Naruto stopped chugging the bottle of wine and turned his head towards her, "Shoot."

Erza stared at him with a serious face, "How strong are you?" It was a question that's been lingering her head every since the guild war. He was able to go toe to toe with a wizard saint and he said that he wasn't even trying.

Naruto looked at the sky for and looked as if he was thinking, "Hmm… Don't know. Lets just say that I'm full of surprises." HE showed them that he was strong but they didn't know how strong. That was a secret that he would keep to himself for the time being.

Erza pouted and looked away from him. Why didn't he want anyone to know? He always seemed to avoid the question. Natsu kept pestering him ever since that day and all Naruto did was ignore him.

Naruto rushed next to her and quickly took a picture. He then looked at the picture that he took and realized that she had stopped pouting, "Aww, I almost had it." He then smirked, "How about one more?" Erza didn't say anything so Naruto took it as a yes. Naruto put his arm around her neck and clicked the button. As soon as he did, He kissed her on her cheek causing her to blush.

Naruto looked at the picture, "Oh, that is so going to be a poster." He then looked towards Erza, "Oh don't be mad Erza-chan, you look cute. Why are you requip your armour? And why do you have a sword?"

Erza had put her normal armour on and was wielding a sword. She didn't mind the kiss on the cheek, it's just that he had taken a picture of it and she didn't want anyone to see it, "Delete it."

Naruto dodged the sword that was aimed for his head, "Now let's not get hasty here." He then ran into the room and began to dodge all her attacks, "Is this a new form of foreplay? If it is I'm kinda digging it." Naruto began to chuckle at her red face.

Lucy came through the front door, "Erz-Kyah!" She started to shake as a sword was near her neck. She looked behind her and noticed that Naruto was behind her.

"Lucy Shield!" He smirked when he saw that it worked, "Woah, It actually worked."

Lucy didn't like Narutos words one bit. What if it didn't work. Her head would have been cut clean. She then looked at Erza, "E-Erza?"

Erza looked at her sword and noticed that it was stopped by one of Narutos kunai. She then saw Naruto smirked. Seems like he's trying to play it off that she stopped her sword on her own. She removed her sword to not make Lucy any more scared than she already was. She would have to deal with him later on.

Lucy took a deep breath, "Anyways, They have a casino in the basement! Want to check it out." A little gambling between them wouldn't be so bad.

Erza looked uncertain, "I'm not really fond gamble."

Naruto poked his head from behind Lucy, "Come on Erza-chan. I'm sure you'll have fun. Plus you might win some money while you're at it." Hopefully the casino hasn't heard any rumors of the blond devil that has cleaned out many casinos.

Erza smiled, "Okay." She then spins around. Once she stopped she was wearing a dress.

Naruto whistled at her, "Woah, Erza-chan you look hot." Lucy nodded and agreed with him.

Erza looked in the mirror to check herself out, 'He did say that I looked good.' She smiled at herself. She felt like she overdressed for the occasion but she still looked good in it.

Naruto got in between the two girls, "Ladies?" He then pull out his elbow for them to hold on. Lucy grabbed his right while Erza took his left.

"When did you get dressed?" Lucy had noticed that Naruto was wearing a tuxedo. An orange button up shirt that was not tucked in along with a loose tie. It was covered by a black dress jacket. He was also wearing some black shades to add to the cool aura that he had.

"Oh my dear Lucy-chan. When you're me you can do many amazing thing." He then began to walk with them, "Now off we go my princesses." The two girls leaned on him as they made their way to the casino.

XxX

(Casino)

Gray was playing in the casino and had finally won at one of the slot machines, "Alright!" He never knew how Naruto always won at these things when they were just random. It seems like without him his luck was just turning.

"Gray-sama."

Gray turned his head and spotted Juvia. He gasped at seeing her because last time he saw her, he had beaten her, "Y-You're… huh?"

Juvia blushed when he was staring at her. Naruto-sama had told her to wear the dress that she was wearing and see if she could get his attention which seemed to work. She didn't expect to get his attention this fast. She began to fidget as he continued to stare, "I came to join you."

Gray Was speechless so he just decided to nod his head. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. He then tried the machine once again, "So, what brings you here?"

Juvia smiled. He was actually talking to her, "W-Well, Naruto-sama invited me to the beach. Juvia was excited when she found out that you were coming."

Gray smiled, "By the looks of it, you're planning to join Fairy Tail." Juvia nodded at him, "It will be hard considering what you guys did. I hope you'll get in." He then returned to the slot machine.

Juvia smiled at Gray. She was happy that she was going to join them. She looked down and began to blush. Naruto-sama's plan had worked. She looked over to him and gave him a thumbs up.

Naruto and Erza were playing cards and so far it was a tie between them both. They had kept going back and forth on winning. It was a tough battle but none of them would give up on the other. Naruto smirked at the redhead, "Looks like one of us is going to have to walk away." They were going to be there all day if neither one left. He noticed Juvia in the back and gave her a peace sign to indicate a victory.

Erza smirked, "Better start walking Naruto." Luck was on her side and she wasn't about to let him win.

Naruto looked at the dealer, "One more game and I'll bet everything." The crowd around them gasped. He must be crazy to bet all that money on the last game.

Erza took the challenge, "I'll bet all as well." She wasn't going to back down to his little games.

The dealer smirked at both of them, "Well, it looks like you two are very competitive towards each other." He then turned and stared at Erza, "Isn't that nice, Erza-neesan. You made some brand new freinds." He was a young man, with blonde hair and wore a waistcoat with yellow buttons.

Erza gasped at who she was looking at, "Sho…" She was shocked at the presence of her long lost friend, Who she thought had died years ago.

Naruto noticed that the atmosphere had gotten very tense, "Oi! Are we playing or not?" He wanted to beat Erza and this asshole was ruining his moment. His winning streak was at cost here.  
Sho turned to Naruto, "Why of course but instead of money…" He then place five cards in front of Naruto, "Let's bet with our lives." He smirked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the cards that were placed in front of him. They had come together to spell the word 'Death'. Naruto smirked at the man, "If you manage to take it, go right ahead." He wasn't afraid of death because death was the only thing in the world that he would never get to experience. So why fear something that you'll probably never get to experience.

Sho was taken aback by his response. He was hoping for a little fear from the blond. He then turned and saw Erza's face. She looked like she had seen a ghost and that was the reaction that he was hoping to see.

Erza's whole body was frozen, "Sho your…"

Sho began to shuffle the cards, "Safe. No thanks to you." He wasn't here for a welcoming party. He then tilted his head and dodged a card that was aimed for him.

"I wouldn't mess with her if I were you." Naruto had grown tired of the man. He knew that something was wrong the moment Erza saw the man. It seemed like someone that she once knew and by the looks of it, it wasn't someone that she was happy to see.

Sho stuck out his tongue and had the look that made him look insane, "Don't interfere with something that has nothing to do with you. This is our special reunion."

Naruto had his head on his palm and looked at the man with a bored expression, "If it concerns her it definitely concerns me." He wasn't going to let him anywhere near Erza.

Shou smiled at the man, "Now you see me…" The lights suddenly turned off and it became pitch black, "Now you don't."  
People at the casino began to panic and run around. They had no idea what was going on but they had heard a gunshot and didn't want to get involved in any of that. The screams then soften up and it became quieter.

When the lights came on Sho appeared in the middle of the casino with cards all around him, "Over here, Neesan." He then bowed at his performance.

Lucy was gasped when she looked at the cards, "There are people in those cards!"

Naruto was still sitting in his seat and had not moved a muscle, "So you decide to get innocent people involved." He took one of the playing cards and folded it, "You're seriously asking for a fight now."

Erza was shocked at what she was seeing, "Y-You use magic. But how?" Last time she saw them, they were normal people.

Sho smirked at he reaction, "Amazing, isn't it? I learned how to use magic." He then picked up one of the cards with a person inside, "It's only card based so it isn't the best but its comes in handy."

"Meow."

Lucy was suddenly tied up and pulled by a whip. A woman with cat like appearance sat on one of the tables. She had brown hair that was stylized into cat ears and had some of her hair tied into two ponytails at the base. Her face has four red whisker like tattoos. She wears a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings.

She meowed once again, "Super strong, right?"

Naruto smirked at his seat, "Not that strong." He then pointed at where Lucy had been.

Milliana looked at the capture target and noticed that a log was in the place where Lucy had just been, "Wah?" She was extremely confused on what just happened, "Where did this log come from?"

Naruto had Lucy sitting on his lap, "Looks like you kids just like to play dress up." He then pointed at the log, "The log is everywhere. You just need to pray for the log and the log will be there for you."

Lucy was confused as well. She didn't know how she had gotten to Narutos lap but she wasn't complaining, "How come you didn't do this in the first place?"

Naruto smirked, "You made some lewd noises when she caught you." He found it kinda hot how one girl had another tied up and could do anything to her.

Lucy blushed and pushed herself off him, "Pervert."

"Thats super pervert to you." He then stared at sho, "Aren't you going to attack?"

Sho continued to stared at Erza, "What's wrong Neesan? Werent we your Nakama?" His eyes then turned cold, "That is, until you betrayed us."

Erza hugged herself in shame. She didn't betray them at all. She had no idea that they were even alive until today. She was happy that they were safe but they looked to be in pain just from being around her.

Naruto noticed how Erza reacted, "Alright that enough! I can give two shits what you were to her before. Right now you deserved an ass kicking."

Sho didn't want an outsider to get involved with something that they didn't understand, "Millianna, take care of him."

The said girl meowed in response and used her whip at Naruto. Naruto put his hand on the table and was able to push himself off the stool. The whip smashed the stool in one hit.

Naruto landed on the table and looked at sho, "Don't start something you can't finish." Naruto dropped the card that he had been folding.

Sho smirked, "You're all tal-" His eyes the widened when he felt something cold and sharp on his neck. All Sho could see was the card hit the floor where Naruto was standing.

Naruto was behind the man and had a kunai to his neck, "Like I said, don't start something you can't finish."

Erza looked on and was shocked by where Naruto was, "Wait! Naruto don't!"

Naruto kept his position and looked at her, "Are you sure? I can end this real quick."

Lucy looked on from behind the table. How could Naruto talk about ending someone's life so easily? She noticed how quick he was able to get serious. He was playing around at first but as soon as they said something wrong to Erza, his eyes turned cold.

"Lets not be hasty now." A blocky man appeared before them. The man had black hair, an oddly shaped chin. He had a royal blue suit with a white collared shirt and red necktie.

Naruto saw the man by the corner of his eyes. He was prepared for anything at this point. He wasn't going to let any of them near his friends.

Erza looked at the man in shock, "Wally?" She now feared because it seemed like all of them were there. She was then suddenly shot in the back, "Ah!" She fell unconscious and was grabbed by a very massive man.

He looked at Erza, "Target acquired." He then looked at his teammates, "Let us head ba-" He was punched ferociously by a fist. The man flew back and crashed through the wall.

Naruto was now standing holding Erza, "If any of you touch her again, I guarantee you won't leave here alive." His eyes flickered red as he said that. They better hope that she wasn't harmed by that attack or he was going to go off on them.

Sho looked behind him, he had not felt the blond move at all, "We need to get her and get out of here quick."  
Naruto went towards Lucy and handed her to Lucy, "Take care of her Lucy-chan. I need to end this." He then winked at her.

Lucy held onto Erza and nodded at his wink, "Be careful." She didn't want anything to happen to him.

Naruto nodded and walked towards them. He unbuttoned a few buttons on his orange dress shirt, "Come at me with the intent to kill because if you don't you won't be able to hit me." Sho started to shoot his cards at Naruto. Naruto jumped to the side to avoid them.

"Got you." Millianna took out her whip and aimed for Naruto. She then noticed that all she was able to get was his tuxedo jacket, "Where'd he go?"

"Rasengan!"

She was struck in the back with a rasengan and was propelled in the air. She spun in circles until she collided with a wall. Once she made impact, the wall shattered at the sheer force of her crashing into it at high speeds.

Naruto stood in front the remaining two. He cracked his knuckles and got into his fighting stance, "So, who's next?"

Sho and Wally both stood still. Their legs were shaken and they felt that if they fought the blond they would surely get massacred. Wally was trying his best to maintain his cool but was unable to, "S-Sho what do we do?"

Sho was staring at the blond with his eye widened, "I don't know. I think we should retreat." He had never felt so small at the presence of the blond.

Simon, who had regain conscious, called out called out to the others, "Hey! I have Erza!"

The two looked at Simon and noticed that he had her over his shoulder. Sho smiled and began to retreat, "Looks like we won this time." Wally went to go grab Millianna and ran off with the other two.

Naruto looked on until they had exited the building. He then took a deep breath and smiled, "How was that Erza-chan?"

Erza and Lucy had come out of the back room. Naruto had created a clone when he was sitting in the seat and just waited for the perfect opportunity to switch them. Good thing they were too scared to notice that he had let them off too easy.

Naruto looked around, "Wheres Gray and Natsu?" He hoped that they didn't get each other killed.

"AHHHH!"

A smile appeared on Narutos face, "Nevermind." He then saw Gray come out Juvia, "Woah! That so cool Juvia." He never seen anyone do something like that before. No one he knew was made out of water. Well, there was Suigetsu but he doubted that the man would protect someone like that. Who knows?

Juvia looked towards Naruto and smiled, "Naruto-sama…" She then released Gray onto the ground.

Gray didn't seem to like being captive while all the action took place, "You let him get away."

Naruto cringed, that had to hurt her, "Relax Gray, She saved you. At least thank her." He didn't need to be so brash about it.

Gray looked towards a hurt Juvia, "Thanks." He at least owed her that for thinking of his safety.

Erza walked near Naruto, "Thanks for not hurting them Naruto." She didn't want to hurt any of them. She felt like they were being manipulated by someone. She honestly didnt like where any of this was going.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up, "No problem." He then turned towards Lucy, "You okay Lucy-Chan? That chick got you pretty tight in that whip. Kinda hot."

Lucy ignored his perverted comment, "Yea I'm fine. What are we going to do now?"

"It hurts! Getting shot in the mouth hurts!"

The group had decided to ignore Natsu because he was stupid enough to let a man shoot him in the mouth. It was basically his fault for being so careless.

Naruto sat on one of the few stools that remained, "So Erza. This is all on you. Do we go pay them a visit or do you want to just go back to Fairy Tail and forget all of this?" He saw Lucy begin to pick up all the cards that had people in them.

Everyone went silent except for Natsu, who was screaming in the background. She thought for a second before looking at him, "I think that I need to finally settle things with them. I can't keep running away from the past."

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, "Good answer." He then walked away and began to collect the chips that were all over the floor, "Now go get ready to kick some ass. I need to go see if I can still cash in my chips."

Everyone besides Natsu sweat dropped.

Naruto then stopped for a second and looked back at them, "By the way, where's Happy?"

XxX

(On a Ship)

Narutos clone was tied up on a pole and was looking around. He didn't know where they were taking him. He was currently henged as Erza and was trying his best to act helpless. He didn't think he could pull an Erza act but he would try his best.

"Release me at once you imbeciles!" He patted himself on the back. That was a perfect Erza impression.

Sho came downstairs once he heard the shout. He was quite surprised when he heard his neesan shout. She was always the strong willed one in the group, "Wow neesan, I didn't expect you to yell for help. I thought you accepted your defeat."

'Erza' smirked at the man, "I didn't get defeated, I am an S-Class after all." Maybe throwing her status out there may help him out.

Sho smiled at 'Erza', "Don't worry neesan, where we are going ranks won't really matter."

'Erza' didn't like the sound of that. He made it sound like he was off to his death which kinda scared the clone. He may be a clone but he didn't want to go 'poof' so soon, "I will get out of here you do know that." Sho suddenly hugged him, "Yo bro, you need to chill." He really did not feel comfortable being hugged by a guy like this. In fact he felt like he may need an adult at this moment.

Sho ignored what 'Erza' had said, "I really do miss you neesan. I really didn't want to do this to you but you left me no choice at all."

Naruto didn't know what the man was talking about, "What do you mean?" He didn't want to get into Erza's business but he needed to atleast know why she was being targeted by her used to be friends.

Sho kept shaking his head, "Why… Why did you betray Jellal?" Him and his teammates have been wanting to know the answer to that question for years.

Naruto used his foot to shove the man away, "Alright listen up, I didn't betray anyone so don't get the wrong idea. I would never betray my friends." He tried to see if he could try to solve this peaceful. Last thing he wanted was an all out battle between them. He also wanted the man to let go of him. It wasn't his thing to be hugged by a stranger that he met a while ago.

Sho got all in Narutos face, "Why did you betray him!" Sho was angry at Erza and had a grudge on her ever since they had been brought back to the island.

Naruto used his free leg and kicked the man in the face, "No need to get all pissy. And like I said, I would do no such thing." He was sure pulling off Erza pretty well. Maybe he should be an actor, "If you're going to capture me, at least have a decent conversation. No need to spit on my face."

Sho looked at 'Erza' and his eyes widened, "Who are you?" This was definitely not his neesan. She would never act like that.

Naruto smiled at the man, "What do you mean? I'm Erza." It took him long enough to notice. He released his henge to show himself off, "This was fun while it lasted."

Sho was shocked by the sudden transformation, "Where's neesan? What have you done to her!" Sho began to crab Narutos collar and glared at him, "Where is she."

Naruto grinned at the man, "Why all the hate? Where the love?" He was having a blast making Sho mad. It was fun to make yours foe show emotion.

Millianna and Wally made their way down the stairs to see what was all the commotion, "Whats all the screaming about? And what happened to Erza?"

Sho looked at them, "This bastard was impersonating her." He was angry at the blond for playing with him this whole time.

Wally grabbed sho shoulder, "Sho calm down." He then whispered in his ear, "Remember what he can do if you make him mad." Wally was never one to be scared of anyone and was always know to keep his cool. But when the blond got serious when they were at the casino, he felt like he would suffocated just by being near him.

Sho remembered what happened at the casino and nodded his head, "Fine." He let go of Narutos shoulder, "We will take him as a prisoner. Neesan is sure to come for him. Millianna, watch over him."

Wally looked back at the blond, "Sit tight and try not to cause us trouble." He then put a gun near Narutos forehead, "I wouldn't want to use this one you like I did to your fire breathing friend."

Naruto grinned at the man, "Go ahead and do it. You'd be doing me a favor." He wasn't scared of of death. Death itself was too scared to take him.

Wally looked at the blond shinobi, "You're a strange one aren't you." He has fought many battles but this blond really wasn't scared of him.

Naruto smiled at the man, "I do get that from time to time." He's been called that many times in his lifetime. It wasn't new or anything.

Wally shook his head and began to go up the stairs, "Don't leave him out of your sight Millianna."

Millianna saluted the man, "Roger!" She then turned to Naruto and smiled at him.

Naruto smiled back at her but he quickly spotted the cat that she was holding, "Happy?" What was he doing here? He was actually wondering where he was during the casino incident.

Millianna noticed that he was looking at her cat, "It's mine and you can't have it." She wasn't going to hand over the cat that Wally had gotten her.

Naruto smiled at the girl, "Well, you can keep him for now but I'm not sure Natsu would be happy that you kidnapped him." He would probably kick her ass if he knew that she had him. He would kick her ass too but Happy wasn't in harm's way at the moment. She didn't look like she wanted to hurt Happy either.

"That resenball thingy hurt you know" She still felt the burn on her back and it stung really bad.

Naruto chuckled at her, "If it makes you feel any better I went easy on you." He didn't add that much power to the rasengan because he didn't want to hurt Erza's friends. He then looked at her appearance "So you love cats?"

Millianna sat in front of Naruto, "I love them!" She loved everything about them and she even mimic their appearance.

Naruto liked the girls happy attitude, "That's cute. I once knew a cat that was known as the devil himself." He thought back to the Tora missions that his team had to get. That cat was the devil himself in disguise.

"Cats are not devils. They are gods." She then hugged happy tightly. Happy was currently sleeping so he couldn't react to anything that was going on.

Naruto chuckle at the girls enthusiasm, "It's nice to know that one of you has a little joy in their heart. Those other two sure are buzz kills." They needed some happiness in their lives. Hopefully they would get all that revenge out of themselves before they start to take the dark path in life. He didn't need more Sasukes in this world.

Millianna frowned at Narutos word, "Its not their fault that their like that. It's just…"

Naruto sensed the mood in the room, "Don't worry about it Milli-chan. I understand why they are like that. Being betrayed can hurt someone really bad."

Millianna looked at Naruto and noticed that his eyes looked sad, "Have you ever been betrayed?" He spoke of it like he's experienced it before.

Naruto gave her a sad smiled, "Yes and I've seen what it could do to someone that's been betrayed. It can truly ruin someone." When Sasuke was betrayed by his brother he was truly broken. It took him years to finally realize his mistakes but he had done so much damage.

Millianna leaned in on Naruto, "No need to look sad. Smiling always makes everything better." She gently put Happy down and smiled at him.

Naruto looked at the girl, "Fake ones hurt even more you know." He knew that she was sad underneath that smile. He knew when someone was fake smiling because he had done it for years when he was young. He's even done it years after everyone precious to him had died.

Millianna looked away from Naruto, "I know but I just don't want to worry anyone." She didn't like being a bother to the other three. She wanted to keep strong for them.

Naruto sighted, "Just don't try to hard. The harder you try the more it can hurt." He then noticed that she was leaning in, "What is it?"

Millianna rubbed his cheeks, "You have whiskers. You're a cat." She then began to rub on his cheeks. She heard him purr, "That's so cute!"

Naruto was trying his best not to purr but it was incredibly tough. Her soft hands were too much for him, "S-Stop." He knew that he could get out anytime but he needed to be a prisoner for now.

Millianna began to rub her cheeks with his cheeks, "You're so adorable!" The whiskers made him look so cat like and she loved it. She then stopped rubbing his cheeks and stared into his eyes, "..."

Naruto noticed that she was looking at him, "Is there something on my face?"

Millianna started to stroke his cheeks with her thumb and leaned in. Her lips connected with his. His lips were so soft and warm. She felt so comfortable being near him and had let her walls down after only talking to him for a few minutes. She didn't know what the warm feeling in her chest was but she liked it.

Naruto's eye widened at what was happening. It was very unexpected and he was quite shocked by her sudden action. He leaned in to deepened the kiss. Hey, he was a guy and was getting kissed by a cute girl. Why not?

XxX

(With Team Natsu)

"Where the hell are we?!"

The team had taken a small boat because that was the only thing that they could get their hands at. They would of gotten another one but this was the only boat they could get in a short time. They were cramped in a small boat but they were able to make it work.

"Be quiet Gray. You don't have to shout." Lucy was currently sitting between Narutos leg. They had to make some room so she had to be near him to fit, not that Naruto minded.

Naruto was looking around, "So, are you sure were going the right way?" He felt like they had gotten lost. There wasn't a single trace of land anywhere.

Natsu nodded his head, "I'm sure that we're going the right way…" How could he forget their smell. He then stuck his head out and threw up.

Naruto noded at the boy. He felt kinda bad for Natsu that he got sick in any type of transportation. That must be the worst weakness for someone so strong.

Erza was sitting in her spot and was quiet the whole time. She had not said a word since they had gotten in the boat. She was probably dealing with the fact that her past had come back to haunt her.

Naruto put his arms around Lucy, "Don't be sad Erza-chan. Were right besides you the whole way." he wasn't going to let her fight this battle by herself.

Lucy blushed, "Y-Yea we got your back." She may be useless in some situations but she will do her best not to be a burden to any of them. A tic mark then appeared on her forehead, "Naruto, I swear to god if your hand goes up anymore…"Naruto was trying to grope her but it looks like he was caught.

Erza smiled at their words. She didn't know what to do at the moment. She was lost at what to do. She always tried to avoid her past and now it came back so unexpectedly.

Gray looked out into the sea and saw a building, "What is that thing?" Gray pointed at the island that was ahead of them. By the looks of it the tower of paradise was a good name because it was… well a tower.

Naruto looked ahead, "So that's the tower that I have to destroy." That tower was the cause of all of Erza's pain. He needed to get rid of it so that she didn't have to suffer. He looked towards Erza, "Just give me the call Erza and I'll get rid of that tower."

Erza shook her head, "No, I have to deal with this myself. I need to confront Jellal." She didn't want to get them involved in her problem.

"We'll be there to back you up Erza." Gray wasn't going to let her friend walk in there by herself. He would help her all he could.

Naruto moved Lucy out of his lap and stood on the boat, "Okay since we're planning to go right in, I'll go scout the area." He then jumped off the boat and stood on the water. Everyone else looked at him, "What?"

Lucy pointed at him, "Y-You're standing on water?" It was the first time that she ever seen someone being able to do that.

Gray looked at Naruto's feet to see what was causing him to float, "Seriously Naruto, What are you?" It seemed like Naruto wouldn't stop surprising him any time soon.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really see it to be a big deal because water walking was the basics of shinobi training. He looked towards Juvia, "Juvia, You're with me." Juvia nodded her head and dove right into the water. Naruto began to run towards the tower with Juvia in tow.

Natsu looked on and watched Naruto leave, "Wait for m-" He was interrupted by puke coming out of his mouth. Being a dragon slayer really sucked sometimes.

Naruto had arrived at the island and was currently hiding behind some rocks. He saw some guards that were standing in front if the entrance. He was seriously thinking about just charging in and blowing up the place but for Erza's sake he would hold himself back.

He turned to the water, "Anything?"

Juvia suddenly rose out of the water. Only her head was able to form, "I've found an entrance to the basement. It's a long journey but Juvia is sure that it's the only way to sneak in."

"Good job Juvia-chan." Juvia blushed at being praised, "I find it weird that my clone has lasted a pretty long time in there." He wondered what he was up to.

XxX

(With Narutos Clone)

"Nifty room you have here."

Naruto was currently tied up and was sitting on a couch. They had let Millianna look after him in her room while they decide what do with him. Playing prisoner was actually enjoyable. He looked next to him and noticed that Happy was still sleeping. He sure did love to sleep.

Millianna smiled at the compliment, "Meow. Isn't it just acute." She gave him a tour of her room. There were cats accessories in every corner of the room. It seemed like she had some sort of cat addiction. Her love for cats was worse than his love for ramen and that said a lot.

"You know what would be more fun, If you untie me." He gave her a hopeful smile.

"No can do~" Millianna wasn't stupid. She Knew what he was trying to do and she wasn't going to let him go that easily, "If I let you go you will just run off so thats a big no no."

At this moment Happy woke up and looked at his surroundings. There were so many cats around around him, "Cats, Cats everywhere." He then turned his head and looked at Naruto, "Naruto? Where's Natsu?"

"I'm okay thanks for asking, and it seems like we've been taken prisoner." Millianna leaned in close to Naruto and began to rub her cheeks on his chest, "And I'm totally cool with it." She then began to purr, "Definitely cool with it."

"It's better if you step away from the prisoner." Wally suddenly appeared in the room, "He's dangerous."

Millianna pouted and followed his orders and sat on her knees. Wally took out his gun and stuck it underneath Narutos chin, "Better wipe that smirk off your face boy."

His words were ignored as Naruto continued to smirk, "Oh no, don't shoot I might die." He quickly chuckled to himself, "You know what? Go ahead." Since he knew he couldn't die from something like this he might as well see if he's willing to pull the trigger.

"You're really not scared are you…" What kind of guy would smirk in a situation like this. He was at a disadvantage, he could easily kill the guy. He shook his head, "You're one crazy kid you know that."

"So what can you both tell me about this Jellal guy. He seems like the one who runs this place." He might as well start to get this show started.

"You're in no position to be asking questions." A prisoner should stay quiet. On the inside he was scared. He knew what the blonde could do but he had to hold it in.

Naruto stood up causing those around him to be on their guard. The rope that was holding him down got loose and fell to the floor. Naruto stretched his hands around, "That's much better."  
Wally looked at the blond in shock, "H-How did you-" That rope was tough to get out even he had trouble escaping from it. That rope had the power to seal magic.

Naruto finished his stretching and looked at him, "I could of gotten out of that any time I wanted."

Wally quickly took out his pistols to try to capture him again but once he looked back at Naruto he was gone. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and was quickly knocked out.

"Hopefully that will keep you out until boss finishes this." He looked back at Millianna, who was looking back at him, "You're not going to fight me?"

Millianna shook her head, "I don't want to fight you because I… I… " She looked down at the floor, trying her best to hide her red face.

Naruto looked at her oddly before a light bulb appeared on top of his head. Naruto chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, "Just stay put Millie-chan, I'll finish this then we can all get together and celebrate our victory." Naruto ran to the exit, "Come on Happy!"

"Aye!"

Millianna watched his exit her room. She didn't know how he did it but he made her fall for him so fast. She then put Wally's head on her lap and hoped that he was fine.

Naruto stood outside the room with Happy on his head, "Which way shall we go?" Naruto had no idea where he was and he didn't really get the location of Jellal from that box guy.

Happy looked at both sides, "Eeny, meeny, miny, that way!" He pointed to the right.

Naruto ran to the direction that Happy pointed at. His guess was as good as his own. He would miss being the prisoner, it was fun while it lasted, "Time to find this Jellal guy before boss gets here." He heard a loud explosion which sounded like it came from outside, "Looks like I spoke too soon."

XxX

(With Naruto)

Ruble flew everywhere as the guards tried their best to get to safety but they were unable to. He had come out of nowhere and was like a one man army.

"What is he!?"

"Who cares! Just run!"

Naruto was currently beating up any guard that dared to get in his way. After Juvia had found a way in he had two options; Go in stealthy or go in with a big bang. At this point it was pretty obvious that Naruto wasn't the one to go in through the back door. He like going straight through the front door.

"Come at me if you dare! Bwahahaha!" He was spamming his rasengan all over the place.

One of the guards noticed Juvia, who was standing in the back. She must be real close to the blonde devil, "Capture the girl!" They needed to capture her and hope that the intruder would stop attacking them.

Juvia was standing innocently and watched as Naruto did the work. She had no idea that Naruto was that strong. Her eyes sparkled, "Naruto-sama is so strong." She was glad that she stuck by him. She then noticed that the guards were getting close to her. She smiled at them, "Juvia shall show her strength too!" Juvia swiped her arms and a wave of water appears in front of her and overtook her opponents.

The guards trying to fight the waves but were unable to, "She's a devil too! Everyone run!"He then looked around, "Or swim!"

Those that could still stand on their feet began to run away. They were too strong for them and they knew that if they stayed they would surely die.

Naruto finished knocking one of the guards out and looked around, "Where they all go?" Was that all they had as security? They practically walked in with no issue. Naruto scratched his head, "At least we took out the guards." He turned to Juvia and gave her a huge grin, "High five!"

Juvia looked at Narutos hand before responding to it with. She was happy that she was being useful.

"I knew we couldn't trust that idiot."

They both turned around and saw that the rest had finally arrived. They wanted to come in quietly but they let the loudest one out of all of them do the work. Lucy palmed her face and looked around, "Really Naruto-kun? We were planning to do this quietly. What part of this is quite." She pointed at the huge hole where the front door was once at.

Naruto put his arm around Juvia's shoulder, "Don't sweat it Lucy-chan, we took care of the work, right Juvia-chan."

Juvia blushed as all the attention was on her, "Yes! Juvia and Naruto-sama took care of it." She hoped Gray would congratulate her on being useful. She frowned when she saw that he wasn't looking at her.

Naruto noticed this, "It was all Juvia, man you should've seen her. She's pretty scary when she's mad." Naruto brought Juvia closer to him making her blush more.

Gray looked around and saw all the unconscious men, "She really did a number on them didn't she." It was less work for them so who was he to say anything.

"Alright! I'm all fired up! Who wants to fight!?" It had taken him awhile to get back on his feet. Sailing was even worse than vehicles. He looked around and noticed the guards on the floor, "Dammit! Stop hoggin up all the fight Naruto!" He ran at him and began to swing his arms in a circular motion, "Fight me already."

Naruto put his hand on Natsu's face and stopped him from getting any closer, "So Where to next Erza-chan?"

Erza saw a door open automatically at the end of the stairs, "It looks like he knows that we're here." He was inviting all of them in.

Natsu suddenly realized something and quickly bolted to the top of the stairs, "Wait Natsu!" Lucy tried her best to stop him but her voice was left unheard.

Naruto waved the paired boy, "Cut the kid some slack, he's probably going to look for Happy." He then rubbed his chin, "That clone is seriously lasting longer than I wanted." He just wanted it to last until he got some info. He did not dispel it because he might be getting that info somewhere else.

As they made their way upstairs Erza began to tell everyone of her childhood and how she was forced to do slave work. The name Zeref popped up which made everyone's eyes widened. Zeref was a the most brutal and cruel dark mage in the history of the magic world. There was no one in the world that hasn't heard his name.

"He doesn't sound so tough to me." He wasn't scared of no dark mage. He was Uzumaki fucking Naruto, there is no mortal man that can stop his awesomeness.

Lucy crossed her arms, "You're crazy Naruto-kun. Zeref is no joke, you're strong but that's pushing it."

Once they were up they reached a huge room. It was empty and there were no guards anywhere. Naruto put his hands on the back of his head and began to walk in a random direction.

"Where do you think your going?"

Naruto didn't need to turn around to know who asked the question, "I'm going to go explore a little." He was a grown man. He didn't need anyone to hold his hand to go anywhere. Except if it was a haunted tower then that would be a completely different story.

Lucy put her hands on her hips, "You're thinking of going to fight him all by yourself aren't you." All that stuff about sticking together was all talk. He alway wants to do things his own ways. He's the type of person that wants to solve other people's problems.

Naruto laughed it off, "Fine…" He really wanted to kick that guy's ass for making Erza all sad and emotional. Maybe he was jumping ahead of himself again. He needed to play this smart.

They all turned around when they heard footsteps coming their way. Sho was walking towards them. By the look of his face he didn't look very pleased, "You." He pointed at Naruto, "Stop getting in our way!" He found an unconscious Wally on Millianna's lap which meant that he had hurt his friend, "We all worked so hard to get where we are and once again, you had to bring more despair into our life."

He blamed Erza for everything that has happened. She told them to follow her but she gave up on them and left them to die. He never understood why she would do that but there was no room for thinking. She was a traitor and she would be dealt with.

"Someone's got some issues." He was finally breaking down from everything that has happened. Naruto didn't really care for the guy but he was still precious to Erza, "Listen Buddy, we don't have time for you dramatic life story. This Jellal dude needs a serious ass kicking."

Sho swallowed the lump that was stuck in his throat. He knew what this man was cable of and the last thing he needed was him being angry towards him, "Just tell me one thing Nee-san…" Sho picked his words carefully, "Everything that Jellal said… was it all a lie?"

"Exactly."

They all turned to the voice and saw the Simon walking towards them. They all got into their attack stance. Simon put his hands up, "I'm not here to fight…" He looked over at the blond to make sure he wasn't going to harm him. That kid scared him.

"Erza ran up to Simon and hugged him, "It's good to see you again…" She was glad that he was back to normal.

Everyone was watching their reunion with a smile on their face. Naruto was glad that Simon saw through it all because the last thing he needed was to hurt any of Erza's childhood friends, "Sorry to be 'that guy' but can we get a move on, Jellal isn't going to be defeated by himself." He also didn't want Natsu to have all the fun.

Simon let go of Erza and got back to business, "He's right. We need to stop Jellal right now before it's too late and we'll gladly help… right sho?"

Sho stared at the ground for the longest time then looked up and notice how everyone was looking at him. He thought for awhile before a smirk appeared on his face, "Yea… I'm with you guys." He ruffled a few things in his pocket and began to stand up and regain his composure. He didn't want to seem like a weakling in front of his nee-san.

Naruto turned to the Hallway and punched his fist, "Alright now that we're all set, let's get this started."

XxX

(Jellal Throne room)

Jellal was Happily playing some chess with a smile on his face. He wasn't one bit worried about the intruders that were in his tower. They were already too late to stop his plan so he might as well play with them for a little while, "Check." He's already knew that his old useless friends have betrayed him and have been defeated very easily. He didn't want it to come to this but then again he shouldn't leave his guest without any entertainment, "seems like they need some entertainment, don't you think Vidaldus?"

The said man stood in front of Jellal and gave him a unsure look, "Are they really a threat to us?" He never thought that he would let them go out there so soon considering how weak they are.

Jellal nodded his head, "Yes, they finished their turn have they not? It's time to show them some true fear." He then gave him a glare from underneath his hood, "Don't disappoint me."

Vidaldus smirk at the man," No need to glare at me Jellal-sama, We will get it done." He threw a smoke bomb to the floor and once it cleared, he wasn't standing alone.

A woman with pink hair wearing akimiko appeared next to him. Next to her a huge muscular human with the head of an owl appeared. They were standing next to each other with the woman with pink hair standing in the middle of the, indicating that she was the leader of the group.

Jellal smiled at the group, "Now go and make sure that they are taken care of." This was his strongest team that he had and he hoped that it was enough to defeat the weak fairy tail mages. They would perish at the hand of the tower.

"Woah! I thought that Halloween was long gone by now."

They all turned and saw a blond haired boy stand at the entrance if the throne room. Naruto looked around the room and was not really impressed by any of it. As a villain he always thought that they should have a badass room to chill and by the looks of it this was a really boring and empty room.

"Not a very exciting room. I would of thought that this Jellal dude would be cool and dangerous type of villain but I guess I was wrong." The blond looked up to Happy, "What do you think?"

Happy smiled at the blond, "You think they have any fish around? I'm hungry" This has been a really long day for him and his stomach was getting hungry.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure, Maybe this weirdly dressed people over there know." Naruto waved his hands at the trinity ravens, "Hey! Do you guys-"

"Who the hell are you?" Jellal had no idea who the blond was. He honestly has never heard of him being in Erza's group. Have his spies missed something?

Naruto looked at the man, "I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. I'm quite famous around these parts."

The group looked around when they heard music playing in the background. They were quite shocked when it started playing out of nowhere. They then looked behind the blond to find copies of himself playing instruments.

"I am the man that makes all men shake with fear and women with lust. The container of all beast that thought to only be legends. I am the sage of Fairy Tail, the eternal toad sennin, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto was was standing on one leg with on arm facing towards them.

The rest of the group just looked at the blond man in confusion. They had no idea how he had gotten inside without them even sensing his presence. Naruto stood in his pose until he noticed that they weren't impressed with introduction. Naruto sighted, "Well, it seems that I'm not welcomed here so I think I'll just walk out for now." Naruto turned around but immediately stopped when he felt a sharp object on his throat.

Ikaruga was behind him with her blade on his throat, "You think you can just waltz in here and walk out." She had a calm tone.

Naruto looked behind him and notice her pink hair, "I knew someone who had pink hair. Yours is quite beautiful just like hers." Naruto smiled at the thought of Sakura's hair.

Ikaruga smiled at his compliment, "Flirting will get you nowhere."

Vidaldus was tired of waiting and wanted to show those other Fairy punks a lesson. Ikaruga was taking way too long, "Hurry up and kill him already." He didn't have time for this.

Jellal was watching the whole scene, "Finish the intruder and get back to the mission." He had was honestly surprised when the blond walked into the room. HE could always sense anyone before they came in here but he had passed his guard. Jellal shook his head and just took it as a small slip up.

Ikaruga noded her head and quickly sliced her sword but quickly noticed that the blond had disappeared, "What!?" Her calm tone had disappeared in an instant.

"Woah! Thats some nice hair you got there!" Everyone turned and noticed that the Naruto had moved right next to Vidaldus and was behind him observing his hair.

Vidaldus himself was quite surprised when he appeared behind him, "When did you?!"

Naruto then turned to the Fukuro, "So is your head like a mask or something, or is it actually your head cause that would be so cool." He actually never seen someone with an animal head before. Then again he probably has but just doesn't remember.

Happy was currently on Narutos head and noticed the danger that was in the room and was too nervous to say anything. He didn't know what Naruto was doing but he hoped he would realize the danger soon.

Jellal now knew that Naruto was no ordinary mage. He needed to dispose of him quickly before he sabotage his plan, "Don't let him escape, Kill him now!"

Ikaruga wasted no time, She quickly charged at the blond with sword in her hand. Once he was in her range, She slashed her sword only to be countered with a kunai. The whole room was suddenly quiet.

"Seems like I'm not wanted here." Naruto pushed aside Ikaruga blade and swung his leg around and kicked Vidaldus, who was behind him. Vidaldus was blown back by his kick, "The party isn't over until I say so."

Naruto began to block Ikaruga sword strikes. He grabbed her wrist and knocked the sword out of her hand and slammed the handle of her own sword on her stomach. Fukuro quickly tried to grab Naruto from behind. Naruto flipped in the air and landed on Fukuro shoulders.

"Happy, do me a favor and go search for the others. I don't want you to get hurt." Naruto didn't want him getting hurt.

"Aye! Be careful!" Happy flew away to look for the others. He knew that Naruto could take care of himself.

Naruto smiled at the cat and rubbed his head. Happy had been pulling on his hair and keep himself from falling and it hurt. He looked down and noticed that Fukuro was looking up at him. He was creeping him out with that head of his. Naruto jumped off his shoulders and landed in the middle of the room.

All three members of Trinity Raven surrounded the blond. Naruto threw the sword towards Ikaruga, who stared at him with confusion, "You're going to need it."

Vidaldus crossed his arms and an explosion appeared in from of him the smoke overtook him and once it cleared he looked like a medal rock star with all the make up. Ikaruga swung her sword to get the feel of it before getting into her stance. Fukuto got into his fighting stance.

Naruto smirked at himself. Three against one, he liked the odds. He looked over at Jellal and noticed that he was sitting on his throne. Seems like he was enjoying the show. He twitched his fingers and a hiraishin kunai appeared in his hand, "Well, It looks like I have to make my departure my friends."

All three members charged at Naruto. Naruto stood still and threw his Kunai towards Jellal. The Kunai struck the side of his throne barely missing his face. Jellal looked at the blond with wide eyes.

Naruto vanished before any of the members strikes hit him. Jellal looked in front of him and saw the blond had appeared before him. Naruto reached for his kunai and grabbed it, "Boo!" With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I want him dead!" Jellal has felt something that he's never felt in a long time. Fear. He was truly scared of what that man was capable of doing. The red piercing eyes looked him straight in the eyes like they were searching for something.

The three members of trinity Raven ran out of the room in fear that Jellal would hurt them.

XxX

(Team Natsu)

As they were running through the halls Naruto stopped on his tracks. Lucy noticed that Naruto had been left behind and looked back at him, "Are you okay Naruto-kun?"

Naruto chuckled for a few seconds and began to catch up to them, "It's nothing Lucy-chan"

Lucy didn't believe him, "If it's nothing then why are you smiling."

"No reason"

"It's not something perverted is it?"

"Maybe."

"Pervert."

"That's super pervert to you."

* * *

(Special)

Naruto was currently doing a low rank mission which consisted of taking care of a farmer's pigs while he build a fence around them. This really sucked because the man didn't want help building the fence and he was taking forever.

He did chore missions because they were fast and easy. He didn't want to battle anything and wanted to relax but this was by far the worst mission so far.  
"This would be way faster if you let me help you, you know."

"Oh shut it. You young kids always want to rush everything."

Naruto fed the pig and began to pet it, "God this sucks. This is all Chibi-chan's fault that I'm stuck doing this." He hated doing these missions. They were no different than D-rank missions. He would finish this with his clones but the man was really stuck up.

A pig that was behind Naruto charged at him causing Naruto to be knocked down. All the food fell on top of the Naruto and the pigs began to swarm him.

The old man laughed at Naruto, "Well, at least we know that they like you."

Naruto groaned and glared at the pig that knocked him down, "I hate you"

The pig oink in satisfaction and proceeded to eat.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! No I'm not dead by the way. Sorry that I haven't uploaded in months but now I'm back to continue my stories so be sure to be at the edge of your seats my friends.**

 **The story is finally advancing so join me on this adventure once more.**


End file.
